The Sounds of Love
by s.Two
Summary: Li Syaoran lost all hope the day his father died. Then Kinomoto Sakura comes into his life, and brings a fire of hope in his heart. SS
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! m.e.m.o.r.i.e.z. here. For those who don't know me, I'm the author of Starstruck Love and... other stories. For those who knows me and has supported my past stories, welcome back. This is my newest, and my fourth story. This story is called "The Sound of Love", and is actually based on the movie "The Sound of Music" which has Julia Roberts. Now just a little note, this story IS a CCS story, but I will add some stuff from Witch Hunter Robin. It'll be explained in later chapters.

**Summery: Sakura grew up differently from other girls, under sisters from a church and her power. Syaoran grew up faster than other boys under his father and is unusual craft. When Sakura is assigned as the nanny of his family, the two learns to listen tot he Sounds of Love.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own CCS. YY, that is sad truth. However -grins- i DO own this story.**

I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story. This story was created with a friend of mine. Daisychan Mistress of Evil. So she deserves a lot of credit for this story.

L

L

L

_Chapter 1: Our First Meeting_

**Japan-Church**

The gentle blow of the wind drifted across the mountains and the hills, the lush grass waving at the skies, the sun distributing its warmth. It was a clear summer day, the sky as blue as blue can be, stretched across the world as far as the eye can see. The sun glimmered glamerously in the sky as it overlooked the world. There, on the hill stood a lone church. The amber bricks gave it a look of authority. The silver cross shimmered in the sky as the sun's ray hit upon it. The bells rung, the melody travelling through the air, and around the church. Birds chirpped their songs, joining the awakening of a new day.

Inside the walls of the church, woman figures dressed in black rushed around the church, starting their daily chores. Only one of the many busied figures seemed to notice that out of the rushing sisters, one tiny figure was missing. Brown eyes scanned around the place, snapping out of her inpecting as someone bumped into her.

"Oof!" the figure grunted. "Oh, Daisy, I'm sorry, I was rushing." The blushing figure apologized. Daisy smiled gently, helping up the new girl.

"Dosn't matter Lily. Have you seen Sakura around?" Daisy asked her, knowing she knew the young girl pretty well. Lily shook her head at the high ranking sister. Daisy had a fair dark skin tone, with warm brown eyes. Her black hair was lucious and smooth, but was always tied behind her head and hid underneath her hat, so no one was able to admire it.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I haven't seen her since I woke up." Lily replied. Daisy groaned, rubbing bridge of her nose. The girl had done it again.

"She never seems to learn." she groaned. Lily laughed, watching her troublesome face.

On the hill, the fresh grass of summer brushed against her tiny feet as she skipped across the field barefooted. She knew she wasn't allowed to come out this early, but the birds had called for her with their melodic songs. The grass had beckoned her to come and join them in their dance, the clouds drifted across the blue sea in the sky, telling her to follow, the the great yellow sun had allowed her to go. Her long auburn hair drifted around her, forming a little cloud of her own. Her emerald eyes shone in delight, her little tiny dress twirled around her. Ever since she could remember, she had been living with the sisters in the church. True, they weren't the number one fashion critics, or the greatest fashion designer, but they were able to give her a home, a meal, and had even provided her with a snow white dress to be worn everyday, one colour for one different day. Today, she had a sleeveless snow white dress that twirled freely around her ankle. The sun shone upon her head and a halo was formed. Young 5 years old Kinomoto Sakura danced along with the grass by her feet, ran with the wind, and sang with the melodies of the birds. Oh how she loved the outdoors. Everything was so natural, so fresh and everyday it brought something new. Sitting down, with her tiny legs stretched before her, she giggled happily, feeling the wind brushed against her skin. Suddenly, the crunching of grass brought her out of her thoughts. A 9 year old boy showed from behind a great oak tree. Interested, Sakura lifted herself off the grass and walked carefully towards the shy boy.

"Hello? Is someone there?" her soft voice drifted in the wind. The young boy poked his head out. "You don't have scared. Sister Daisy said noone should be scared because noone is scary." Sakura reasoned. Slowly, the rest of the body of the boy was shown to the world. Wearing a black t shirt and jeans, the young boy stared back the the girl. Amber eyes shone from beneath the messy locks of chestnut hair. Sakura tilted her head. "Are you not from here? I haven't seen you before." She asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, I don't go here. I'm just here... with my mother." he said in a hard voice. Sakura shivered from his stare.

"Oh... I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. But you can call me Sakura. Some people call me Saki or Saku, but I don't like it." Sakura said sadly, pulling a face, "Hopefully you won't call me that and only call me Sakura, but I won't be mad if you call me Saki or Saku, well maybe a little mad but not all mad." Sakura babbled happily. The boy watched in amusement at how the young girl spoke. Obviously by the way she spoke and by the ways he looked, she was at least 4 years younger than himself.

"Um... all right... I'm Syaoran... Li Syaoran. Well no one ever called me by a nickname... so I guess you can call me Syaoran, if you wanna." Syaoran offered, giving her a lopsided smile. He felt happy watching the glow on her face brighten and her smile wider.

"So that means you're my friend... right?" she asked happily. Syaoran stood stunned, he had never had a friend before. Everyone treated him differently, because he WAS different. But this girl didn't mind... or maybe she didn't know. The wind suddenly became a strong gust for no apparent reason. The tiny crown made from flower blew off Sakura's head. Gasping, she tried to reach it standing on her tiptoes, jumping, but it didn't work. The crown drifted in the sky, before drifting down onto Syaoran's opened hands. Running, Sakura took the crown from his hand. Syaoran was at least a head taller than her. Blushing, she placed it back on her head.

"Thank you so much! I could never get it back, and it was made from daisies, and it is very hard to find enough daisies to make a crown like that. I've been collecting for so long now. So... you're my friend now right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just nodded, trying to open his mouth to speak. But Sakura had all ready gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Great! My first real friend!" Sakura said happily. Just as she was about to talk more, a strong morning bell rang through the skies, making Sakura gasp. "Oh gosh! I am going to be in trouble! Bye Syaoran!" she said, before running off. Syaoran watched her retreating back, the little twirl on her dress, before brushing his finger against his cheeks.

"Yea... I'll be your friend..." he whispered to the wind, unaware of the tiny glow of fire from the dark forest.

_Pitty-pat pitty pat_ went her small feet as it hit the cold stone floor. As she reached the door, a yellow golden retriever puppy came out with a pair of tiny shoes she had placed by the door earlier that morning. Bending down, she slipped them on, before patting the dog on his head.

"Arigatou Kero-chan! Hurry, go before you get in trouble." she shouted from beind her shoulders.

Daisy stood in the front line with 4 other sisters. Her eyes glanced at the front door worriedly as they were awaiting an important guest. Today, Li Yelan would be arriving with his son, Li Syaoran from Hong Kong, to prepare for the death of her husband. The Mother had instructed them that _all_ were to attend. Hearing the soft tapping of shoes in the front door, she quietely slipped out of line as the Mother was talking. Walking quickly to the door, she bent down, to talk with the young girl.

"Sakura! Where have you been! You knew you weren't supposed to go out and you knew today was an important day." she said sternly to the young girl. Sakura's eyes dropped slightly, unhappy she had made Daisy angry.

"Gomen... but I can't help it." Sakura said sadly. "Are you ... mad?" she asked fearfully. Daisy groaned.

"No, No I'm not mad. But quick, get in line now, hurry young one." she said, grasping her hands, together the two made it back in line. Sakura was the only young girl here, so she was to stand in front of Daisy. Soon a group of 3 came in. A woman with straight black hair and brown eyes looked solemnly at the group of sisters. The Mother went and hugged the dear woman, consoling her. Then, a young boy of 9 entered the room. Sakura gasped softly, seeing the boy she had met earlier.

"Syaoran..." she breathed against the sudden drifting wind that had appeared inside the church. The wind carried her soft whispers to Syaoran, where he had heard it. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of Sakura, still in her soft white dress, her hair, he had now noticed, was down to her waist. Her emerald eyes had shimmered at once as she saw him. Her tiny hands lifted and gave a wave. Scared that his mother might notice him waving to a girl, he just nodded at her. Sakura's smile dropped, wondering why her friend won't wave back to her. Syaoran saw, in the corner of his eyes, the dropping of her smile. Feeling slightly guilty, he gave her a full smile, waving his fingers just a tiny little bit, just to show he said hi. Sakura's smile returned, watching her friend follow Mother to the room. As the sisters started to scatter, her eyes followed the boys body, until the door had blocked him from her. She wondered why he was here, she thought some very important people were coming... sighing, she followed Daisy to the dining room, where one hundred candles were alligned on the side of the wall. When someone dies, lights will not be turned on, but will use the candels as the source of light, to honour and respect the family.

"Sakura, I need you to light all the candles." Daisy said quietely, "Please make sure none of the sisters see this, I will lead them out." Sakura nodded waiting patiently. "All right, girls, I need to help prepare dinner, come with me." Daisy commanded the 10 other sisters in the room. Nodding, they obeyed and Sakura was soon left alone in the room by herself. Slowly, she marched towards the middle of the room, then climbed upon the stage, in front of god. Kneeling in front of god, her tiny hands placed together, she prayed,

"Please god, please help Syaoran's family. Help him feel better and make him not sad." she whispered. Everytime a family came, she would pray for them, pray for them to be well, pray for them to cope, and pray for them to know that their family member was now in a better place, a place with no pain and suffering, where they will look upon their family along with god. Standing up, Sakura walked down the stairs towards the middle of the room once more. Closing her eyes, she snapped them opened, a tiny fire burning in her eyes. She twirled around once before closing her eyes once again, the fire disappeared. Smiling happily to herself, she quickly ran to the kitchen to see if she could help, leaving the now brightly lit room from one hundred lit candles. Each candle baring the four colours: cool blue, shimmering white, rich red and fresh green. (The 4 elements, water, wind, fire and earth)

L

L

L

L

L

A/N: Well, this was my first chapter for "The Sounds of Love" This chapter basically introduces the two. I hope you guys would like it, and suggestions are definietely welcomed. Remember to Review! Ja!


	2. Leaving it all behind

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter. I know first chapters aren't always that exciting, but I promise I'll make things start to grow. The first chapter was just basically Sakura and Syaoran meeting each other when they were young. About this story, this story **will not** contain any cards or any clow magic, however... there will be a type of magic shown in the story. Sakura, if you guys haven't noticed yet, has complete control of the power of fire, Syaoran has the total control over the element of wind. That will the only type of magic in this story, I'm really sorry to disappoint readers, please continue to read the story, its just that by using that I can make sure this story will balance out.

**Summery: Sakura grew up with unusal powers. Syaoran grew up shunned from the outside world from his unusual ability. When Sakura is assigned to be the nanny of his family, the two will learn how to listen to the Sounds of Love.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own CCS, that is the sad truth... however -grins- I DO own this story... not so much the plot... the plot kinda belongs to Disney... - -;... but I own the story... so HA!**

**Review of Chapter one:**

_  
__"Please god, please help Syaoran's family. Help him feel better and make him not sad." she whispered. Everytime a family came, she would pray for them, pray for them to be well, pray for them to cope, and pray for them to know that their family member was now in a better place, a place with no pain and suffering, where they will look upon their family along with god. Standing up, Sakura walked down the stairs towards the middle of the room once more. Closing her eyes, she snapped them opened, a tiny fire burning in her eyes. She twirled around once before closing her eyes once again, the fire disappeared. Smiling happily to herself, she quickly ran to the kitchen to see if she could help, leaving the now brightly lit room from one hundred lit candles. Each candle baring the four colours: cool blue, shimmering white, rich red and fresh green. (The 4 elements, water, wind, fire and earth)_

_**Chapter 2: Leaving it all behind**_

**L**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**L**

As years went by, Syaoran had never returned to the church, nor to the place where he had met Sakura. He was locked away from the outside world, locked and shunned by people because he was different. Because he was himself. He had endured harsh training once he had returned to Hong Kong. His father death had effected him more than normal, he was the only one that accepted him for who he was, what he was. Every time during training, his mind would stray back to the little girl in the snow white dress, the little girl whome he had met on the fresh green hills, the little girl who he had seen again at the church, the little girl who wanted to be his friend... the little girl that had been named Sakura. He wanted to write to her, for once in his life, he had a friend to write to, and his mother had denied his right.

"You are different from many other children. You are special Xiao Lang. I want you to have friends, but at this point in time, keeping you safe with your secret is the only thing we can do." his mother had told the young boy gently. It was almost his birthday, July 22, and he wanted at least ONE person other than his family to celebrate with him. Wet water stung his eyes but he held them back, his father had taught him boys don't cry, they don't cry because boys are strong.

"You're wrong! You don't want me to have ANY friends! I'm not special, I'm different! I'm different and I don't want to be different any more!" he had shouted at his mother, before running upstairs and hiding in his room.

**Sakura**

So many years had passed since Sakura had met the little Syaoran in the medows. She had grown from the niave, little girl, to a beautiful young woman. At age of 30, she had gracefully, without uttering a single word, helped the sisters in the church, preparing meals, washing clothes, sewing, tending to young children that had strayed upon their church. Her auburn hair grew along with her, having the smooth, shiny, lucious look even through hot days of work. Her body had matured with her mind. One thing never changed, she still had that power, that power she had remembered controlling ever since she was 5. Today, wandering around aimlessly, she glanced out at the opened window, letting in a scent of spring. She looked longingly outside, wanting to feel the fresh wind blow against her, the newly made leaves to wave at her. The soft russetling of the leaves as the gentle wind blew past it. She longed to run up the medows again like she had done when she was a child, to run with the wind, to sing with the birds, to see Syaoran again. She had wondered many times what had happened, he didn't write, nor visit again and she was beginning to think her first friend had forgotten her.

"Sakura!" a voice brought her out of her reverie. Turning around, the bouncing of soft red curls told her that Chiharu was coming. Chiharu was the latest Sister to have joined this church. Sakura had trained her, helped her get along, and in the mean time, became great friends with her. But she still had not know her secret.

"Chiharu! Is something wrong?" she asked, fixing the black sleeve. She hated these outfits, they were dull. The plain colour of black and white brought her memories of families coming in with sorrow and dispair. She longed to wear the dresses she had made herself, which was vibrant with colours.

" Nothing, it's just that, well you've been standing there for over a minute now, I thought something was wrong." The young girl replied gently. Sakura smiled,

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But we must hurry if we are to prepare for the arriving family." she said. Chiharu nodded,

"Yes, Ma'am." she said softly, before walking off. Sakura managed to let a frown come and go off her face. Ever since she had became 25, she was made the high rank Sister. Silently, she walked off quickly, climbing up stone stairs, up towards a tower. Knocking softly, a weary, soft voice emited from the other side of the door,

"Come in."

Silently, she opened the door, trying to avoid the small squeaking sound. Entering, she kneeled upon one knee,

"Mother." she said softly in the quiet sancturary. The elderly woman gazed upon the young woman. Oh how much she had grown since she had known her. She knew her place was not to be here, she belonged out there, in the open, exploring the world, finding love, and setteling with a family, not here, cooped up in one space, not washing clothes or making clothes for the rest of her life. She had so much looking for her.

"Sakura, rise. I told you, I do not need this fomality, not between us. Tell me, how is the precession going?" the woman said in a tired voice. Sakura looked up concerned at her, before standing up,

"Most of it are coming to order, I just need to light the candles in the room and the temple before we can officially start." Sakura reported, " for the temple, I was planning on making it the colour of red... because of the celeberation of the creation of another couple." Sakura thought out. The woman smiled,

"Do as you wish, but remember Sakura--"

"You must not be seen by the sisters." Sakura recited after her, with a small smile, she replied, "Yes, I know Daisy. You have been telling me this ever since I was 5." she said with a small smile. Daisy let out a weary laugh.

"Yes, well you may go now Sakura. Tomorrow is your birthday, and you shall turn 31, please, I want you to come to my room." Daisy told her. Sakura nodded, before bowing slightly, and left the room before Daisy had a chance to tell her again not to do with fomalities. Sighing, the elderly woman sighed,

"This is your chance Sakura. Embrace it."

Sakura's soft footsteps echoed around the large hall and into the room. She looked around, everything still hadn't changed. Walking up the middle, towards the stage, she once again, kneeled down onto the cusion she had kneeled on so long ago. Placing her hands together, she closed her eyes and muttered a pray.

"God, as you look down upon us, please place your blessing on those who are suffering, and those who are to start a new life. For every person who walks in these halls, please place your blessing, your protection on them, so they may live in peace and in happiness they deserve." Sakura said quietely. Whenever she was allowed in here, she would pray, pray for her friends, pray for families, pray for others. "Please, protect Syaoran, bless him where ever he may be. May he live in happiness. Someday I hope to meet him again, but before then, I pray you will bless him." she ended her prayer. Standing up, she walked down quietely, her black cloak flowing behind her. Glancing up at the sky, the ceiling and the candles, her eyes sharpened as a blast of flame flickered in her eyes. One by one, the candles lit up. In the middle, in front of god, two big candles grew big, and reached the colour of rich red. Red, the colour of happiness. Smiling content to herself, she slowly drifted away from the lit room, leaving behind her prayers for god to answer.

**Hong Kong**

The fusturated cry of another nanny from the Li House left many coming with the same conclusions: The Li children had managed to scare away their 14th and latest nanny. A woman of 30 years old, with dark hair, came rushing out, her suitcase evidently packed in a hurry, left muttering silently under her breath.

"Ungrateful little rugrats." was heard as she passed by by standers. 8 children stood at the front door, cheering as the nanny grew further and further away.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM OUR FATHER!" shouted a girl of 14 with cool amber eyes, dark chestnut hair with pale red highlights. Inside, 2 stood inside, shaking their heads at their siblings.

"There goes our 14th, they always seem to do that. I hear the next nanny may be from a church." the elder girl laughed, defeated. The man beside her laugh.

"I hope she lasts." he said, earning a look from his sister, "Hey, what do they expect? We're Li's."

**Next Day**

Saturday came with the rise of dawn, the orang yellow lights spreading across the sky, devouring any navy blue that came in sight. Sakura's eyes slowly squint opened, arising from the same dream night after night. The tiny boy with chestnut eyes and amber hair coming from behind a tall tree. Just as she was about to talk to him, the sun had risen, and she had been knocked out of her sleeping state. Clearing her mind, she sat up, the soft material of her white night gown brushing against the bed as she looked at the clock. It read 7. Groaning, she wished she hadn't woken up. Saturday was the only day that she was able to sleep in and here she was, wide awake at 7 in the morning. Sighing, she prepared to heave herself off bed before coming to the conclusion; today was her thirty-first birthday. Grinning broadly to herself, she thought today was one day she would wear something besides the basic dull black and white. Rummaging through her closet in the corner, she managed to pick out a lavender dress. It was sleeveless, perfect for her to move around in. The rim of her dress was decorated with tiny lavenders she had managed to find in the garden. She dried them, then placed them onto her dress, tying them together with bits of vine from the side of the church. After placing them on, she quietely escaped from the church walls, immediately, the sun greeted her by spreading warmth on her face, the wind bringing in the scent of of a new day. Sakura sucked in breath deeply, allowing the fresh scent to wash her body. She smiled happily, enjoying how she was starting her birthday in the morning. Dancing among the fallen leaves, she twirled and twirled, imaging herself as one with the wind, dancing gracefully in the sky, slowly swooping to the ground. Smiling contently, she felt the soft material of her dress brush against her ankles, she loved the cool swish of the material against her, the wind travelling around her. She didn't know how long she stayed out there, a minute, 2 minutes, half an hour, a hour? She didn't know, all she knew was that by the time she sat down under a tree, the church was busied with dark womanly figures, rushing about to start another day of cleaning, sewing and much much more. Suddenly remembering her appointment with Daisy, she scurried back inside, avoiding as much people as possible.

Once upstairs, she knocked once again against the door. With a soft voice giving her permission, she entered. As she was about to kneel on one knee, the wave of Daisy's hand brought her away from her fomality.

"Sakura, it's your thirth-first birthday today." she began, "It has been so long since I've first saw you, to think nearly 26 years ago, you were a small girl of 5." she amused herself, a chibi version of Sakura barging into her vision. Sakura let out a small laugh, remembering how she would sneak out every morning. The sudden fall of Daisy's face brought Sakura out of her laughter.

"Daisy, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Daisy sighed heavily, motioning for her to sit down.

"Sit Sakura. Sakura... you are young, youthful and have a lot of things waiting for you. Some things the we cannot provide for you." Daisy said solemnly. Sakura remained silent. "Sakura, you're a young woman who needs to expreince the true meaning of life. We along cannot show you the true expreinces of life, you've got to exprience it yourself." Sakura still remained silent.

"But... this is my home, I've been here ever since I could remember. I remember so clearly, ever since I was young and able to walk, I would run up to the church, dance in the gardens, that's why I came here in the first place when... when my family fell apart." Sakura said brokenly, "This is where I belong." she said tearfully. Daisy leaned forward, placing a warm hand on top of hers.

"Sakura, this church will always be a home to you, and we will always have open arms for you to return. But, you are youthful, you have your whole life ahead of you, I will not, cannot allow you to waste the rest of your life here, confined when you evidently belong out there, out side in the open world." Sakura felt tears slowly well in her eyes, then eventually fall down her cheeks, wetting the soft lavender dress. "Sakura, I have arranged for you to become the nanny of the General's 10 children. You like children, do you not?" Daisy asked, amused as Sakura's red eye widen at the mention of 10 childrens.

"10... 10 children!" Sakura gasped. Daisy nodded,

"Yes, I believe it will be a most wonderful exprience for you." Daisy said quietely, not mentioning the fact they were Li children. She will find that out on herself, alone, at her own pace, at her own time. Silently, Sakura nodded her head, standing up. She quickly hugged the elderly woman, before excusing herself out of the room. Daisy rubbed the warm wet spot where a few of Sakura's tears had fallen.

"Trust me Sakura. You will be happy in the end."

Sakura sat on her bed, looking at the suitcase that had contained the whole contents of her closet. Her home made dresses, the tiny snow white dress she had worn when she first met Syaoran, and the tiny daisy crown she had made so many years ago. Picking up the suit case, she placed on a wheat coloured straw hat with a few lavenders on the center. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her room for the one last time, and slowly walked down the stairs. As soon as she had gone down, Chiharu, along with many of the Sisters in the church were waiting for her at the bottom of the stair.

"Mother told us. Oh Sakura." Chiharu said sadly, hugging her. Sakura dropped her luggage and hugged back.

"Don't worry Chiharu, I'll come back, I promise. Chiharu, while I'm gone, I want you to take my place." she stated, she held up a hand, stopping her from protesting, "No Chiharu. I trained you myself, you did everything perfectly, I am most certain that you will be perfect for the job." she told her. Hugging her friend once again, she headed alone towards the gate, pushing it opened, she took a deep breath stepping out of it. Looking back upon the church, she held down her hat as the wind blew, as if telling her it was her time to leave. Picking up her bag, she slowly walked, futher and further the church slowly disappeared.

**2 hours later**

Stepping out of the bus, Sakura swayed slightly, unbalanced from sitting for a full 2 hour. Gazing, she was at awe at how big the house seemed to be. Slowly, carefully, she walked up, pushing open the wide, iron gates. Walking up, she admired how green the grass seemed to be, how tall and gracious the trees were, she had to fight down the urge of just taking off her shoes, leaving her luggage, and danced around the yard. Composing herself, she finally reached the door, and with one hand, rang the door bell. She could hear the chimming inside as small footsteps drew near the door. Fixing the lavender dress she had on this morning to look more presentable, the door finally creaked opened, revealing a young woman of 23, raven dark hair, beautiful athmethest eyes, the young woman welcomed,

"Hello, welcome to the Li Mansion."

L

L

L

A/N: Wow... second chapter all ready. Well, this is it... lol the long awaited meeting. Well, since that you guys are up to here, I might as well give you the statuses. I'll review them once again at chapter 3.

**Kinomoto Sakura: Emerald Eyes; auburn hair; kind, sweet, gentle; the craft of fire**

**Li Syaoran: Amber eyes; chestnut hair; cold; stays in the past; craft of wind**

**Carina (f)- 18 years old; amber eyes; raven hair with red highlights; eldest; "Mom" of the family; caring, protective of her siblings**

**Xiao Chen (m)- 16 years old; light brown eyes; dark chestnut hair; protective;can be caring;strong**

**Alana (f)- 14 years old; cool amber eyes; dark chestnut hair with pale red highlights; hard to accpet new people;strict but sweet**

**Tenchi(m), Kari (f), Yang (m)- triplets; 12 years old; amber eyes; amber hair; mischevious but can be sweet**

**Sora (f) -10 years old; light ruby eyes; raven hair; innocent; sweet; gentle**

**Alex (m) - raven coloured hair; deep amber eyes; shy but cute**

**Ying (f) , Hitomi (f)- twins; 4 years old; soft ruby eyes; light amber hair; youngest; acceptance is easier but is easily scared.**


	3. Meeting The Forgotten

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm the first two chapters were a success, lets just hope it will continue to be so ne? Anyways, before I continue, the 10 children ARE Syaoran's kids. As for the mother, you'll see who it is in this chapter. I know, its weird for Syaoran to have kids, but if you've seen "The Sound of Music" then you'd know why, if not, well thats how the movie went, and even though I'm making alterations, I'm still hoping the story will turn out some what like the movie. Anyways, enough talking, I'll let you move on to reading.

**Summery: Sakura grew up with strange powers. Syaoran grew up shunned by the outside world from his unusual abilities. When Sakura is assigned to be the nanny of his children, the two will learn to listen to the Sounds of Love.**

**Disclaimer- this is the last time I will be writing this, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura... so sad... I bet we all do... lol**

L

L

L

**Review of Chapter 2**

_Stepping out of the bus, Sakura swayed slightly, unbalanced from sitting for a full 2 hour. Gazing, she was at awe at how big the house seemed to be. Slowly, carefully, she walked up, pushing open the wide, iron gates. Walking up, she admired how green the grass seemed to be, how tall and gracious the trees were, she had to fight down the urge of just taking off her shoes, leaving her luggage, and danced around the yard. Composing herself, she finally reached the door, and with one hand, rang the door bell. She could hear the chimming inside as small footsteps drew near the door. Fixing the lavender dress she had on this morning to look more presentable, the door finally creaked opened, revealing a young woman of 23, raven dark hair, beautiful athmethest eyes, the young woman welcomed,_

_"Hello, welcome to the Li Mansion."_

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the forgotten**_

L

L

L

L

L

"Ano(um)... hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm the new nanny?" Sakura asked tentively. A shimmer of sympathy flashed in those amethest eyes as the girl slowly let her in.

"Yes, Master Li told us you would be coming soon." the girl said.

_"Li!"_ Sakura's head shouted, no it couldn't be, Li was probably a very common last name. Shaking her head, she allowed the girl to open the door for her, before taking up her luggage and entering the home. Sakura was at awe as her eyes grew wide, surveying the surroundings. Obviously this family is rich. A large crystal chandilier hung from the ceiling, gently cascating past the balcony of the stairs, large marble cases stood in front of her, shining, shimmering in all its glory. On each side of her, there were doors lined up, leading from the door to-what she assumed- as the dining room. Exquisit gold carvings were made on the doors as she slowly traced her finger delicately on it, feeling the smooth touch.

"Master Li would be joining us shortly where he will introduce the children." the girl said, turning to leave with her luggage.

"Matte (wait), what's your name? I believe I didn't get it." Sakura asked politely in a soft voice. The raven haired girl smiled good naturedly,

"I'm Tomoyo... Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-san." Sakura thanked, before allowing the maid to leave. Tomoyo smiled warmly at the girl before leaving. Maybe she was different... maybe she was here solely for the children... not her master... she'll have to see.

Once left alone, Sakura was free to wander the halls. The rooms looked all identical, except one. One room stood tall above the rest. It was near the end of the hall, it's handles, she discovered, was not in gold, but in a soft silver. The door was matted with the colour of rich red, the red of blood, and the red of fire. Embroided on it, were tiny golden flowers, peonies (is that how you spell it?) Sakura recognized it at once, there was another type, 2 different types, one, she recognized again, was similar to the tiny daisies that had created her crown when she was 5, another, was the gentle flying of cherry blossom petals. Intrigued, Sakura placed her hand gently onto the knob, before turning it, opening the door with a soft squeak. The room inside was like no other rooms she had ever seen, it seemed as though it was seperate from the rest of the house. Instead of the shiny marble floor, it was replaced by rich, mahogany wood. Four beams of wood from each corner were delicately carved with shapes as they arched upwards, connecting at the top, forming some sort of arch. In the middle, a big picture showed a beautiful woman. Walking closely, the air brushed around her dress as she walked closer. The woman had amazingly alive ruby red eyes, shiny black hair with sharp red highlights. A beautiful smile graced her face as her eyes shone with delight. Sakura's soft fingers traced the details of the woman's face that seemed to be carved by gods.

"You know, it is considered manners that you not wander someone else's home until you are officially invited?" a cold, hard voice drifted from the door that she had just opened a few minutes ago. Quickly turning around, she saw a strong built man standing there, arms across his chest, in a General's uniform. His untidy and unruly hair covered his eyes Sakura just couldn't see. Blushing, Sakura placed her hands together at the front. Bowing slightly, she said softly,

"Gomen. Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura. (Sorry. I am Kinomoto Sakura.)"

Syaoran's heart had a strong pang, as if something had hit it. Kinomoto Sakura... why did that name seem so familar... yet he could not remember. His cold eyes strayed upon the petite woman, a simple, soft lavender dress strayed down towards her ankles. Her long auburn hair, he had noticed, was waist long, he could not see his face, but could clearly tell her body would be the body any woman at her age would die for.

"Please exit this room now." he said in an emotionless voice. He stood aside straightly, waiting for the young woman to past, and past she did. Her soft footsteps quickly walked passed him, her heair swayed from side to side, brushing against his uniform. He took a sharp intake of breath. Now outside, he shut the door, before formally looking at the girl.

Sakura stood outside, both embarassed and ashamed that she had gotten caught for snooping around. She prayed she would not get fired, especially not when she haven't even started. Looking up, she was now able to see the man properly. He had a cold yet incredibly handsome face. Under the unruly chestnut hair, big, fiery, burning amber eyes shone from underneath the curtains of chestnut. She found herself drowning within them, those eyes, they brought back a memory lost long ago.

Syaoran eyed her up and down. Soft auburn hair laied down on her back, reaching her slime waist. The lavender dress was simply made, but none the less perfectly showed her figure, whether she had intended to or not. High cheek bone, and cherry coloured lips, she seemed like a normal girl, a normal girl until he reached her eyes. Those eyes, those shining, shimmering, innocent and exquisite emerald eyes, they were like gems. They shone brightly at him, deep emerald, like the gem. They held so much in them her emotions, her pain, her fears. Yet, those eyes intrigued him like none others before, those eyes looked directly at his own amber ones, penetrating deep within the darkest corner of his soul.

_"I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. But other people call me Saki or Saku. But you can call me Sakura. I won't be mad if you called me Saki or Saku, well maybe a little but not all mad."_

A little girl's voice rung in his mind. Kinomoto Sakura... a image of a tiny girl in a snow white dress, with a tiny daisy crown on her auburn head shone in his sight. The little girl stood beside Sakura, they looked the same, same face, same smile, same hair... and the same intriguing eyes. A draft soon circulated around the room, blowing around Sakura, her hair swaying, her dress dancing wildly. Sakura looked around, searching for an open window to find none. Her eyes widened, the draft felt like the same draft... the same draft she had felt when she had met... but no... it couldn't have been. She looked back directly at Syaoran, his eyes were kneaded in concentration. Sakura's own eyes burned with a fire, as that happened, the fire place they were standing next to had orange flames flickering. The warmth emmiting from the fire seemed to have knocked Syaoran out of his mind, as if fighting the wind itself. Quickly, the wind disappeared as fast as Syaoran had became sane once again. Soon the fire itself slowly drew down before disappearing completely.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Sakura's voice said softly, praying he wouldn't connect the sudden burst of flame in the fireplace to her. Syaoran retained his posture once again.

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran." he said in a hard voice. Sakura's eyes shone with shock, hearing the name.

_"Could he be..." _Sakura thought to herself. No, it can't... can it? The Syaoran she remembered was not like this, he wasn't cold, and he would definiately have remembered her some how, right?

"Li-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said softly, giving him a gentle smile. "Please don't mind me asking, but where are the children?" she asked. Syaoran quickly lifted two fingers and placed them near his mouth, a loud whistle echoed through the corridors and the room, the sound bouncing from wall to wall. Loud thumpings and foot steps could be heard from upstairs and many different doors from different directions opened and slammed closed, quickly, 5 children of different age from each side came and within 2 minutes, had lined up in age order.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura, she is your new nanny." Syaoran said in a voice of a General. The children were standing up tall and proud, back straight, chin up. There were resembelance of Syaoran in every 10 of them. "You will state your name and your age to her, understood?" he said. The children answered in unison,

"Yes."

Nodding, Syaoran turned around, walking towards his office. Sakura was left alone, with 10 other children. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair.

"This is harder than I had ever thought." she admitted aloud to them. "But don't tell your father, the first time I saw him, I had thought I arrived at the wrong house and was at the military." that earned a few smiles and giggles. Smiling to herself, she added, "but you musn't tell your father all right? It'll be our secret, no one else's."

"Our secret? So... daddy won't know?" a tiny voice from the end chirped. A small slap was heard at the same direction, which was followed by a tiny "ow". Walking she said,

"Personally, I don't agree with the order, so... let's start with the youngest only, shall we?" Sakura said, smiling to the youngest. The little girl looked up shyly.

"I was always last..." she whispered quietely. Sakura smiled, bending to her level,

"Well, last is always the most important. Before, in my family I was the youngest. My brother use to tease me all the time, but my dad ended up scolding at him for ' being mean to his younger sister', so being youngest isn't always the worse. You can get out of things a lot easier." Sakura said, winking. The tiny girl giggle, covering her mouth with her tiny hands to supress the giggles. "But that's between you and me, your brothers and sisters won't know, all right?" she whispered, holding out her pinky. The girl nodded,

"Pinky promise." she said. Sakura grinned,

"Great, now let's start from the oldest." Sakura said moving up the line again. Stopping, she nodded at the first girl. As she was about to stand out, Sakura stopped her, "Like I said before, I don't agree on working like a Lieutenent. I will deal with your father's punishment, but as long as I am your nanny, you shan't be doing that." she said. Nodding, the first girl started:

"My name is Li Carina. I'm 18 and the oldest in the family." Carina introduced. Sakura nodded, smiling at the pretty girl. She had amber eyes like her father, raven hair with red highlights- very similar to the picture she had seen in the room-.

"I am Li Xiao Chen and I am 16." the boy next to Carina said. He had light brown eyes, and dark chestnut hair. His baritone voice was strong and steady.

A girl with cool amber eyes and dark chestnut hair which consisted of pale red highlights was up next, "My name is Li Alana and I am 14 years old." she said in a confident voice. Sakura smiled slightly, this girl had attitude. The next three, she immediately figured out, were triplets.

"My name in Li Tenchi and I am 12 years old."

"I am Kari Li and I am... like him 12 years old" she said with a bright smile

"My name is Li Yang, and well... you know the rest." the boy laughed. Sakura giggled, nodding, the three had the exact same appearance, amber eyes and amber hair.

"Um... my name is Sora Li... I'm 10." the girl said timidly, not looking up. Sakura bent down, gently placed her hand under her chin and lifted it up, meeting her ruby eyes and raven hair. She looked-she guessed-just like her mother.

"Well Sora, you don't have to be afraid. With that pretty face of yours, you whouldn't be hiding." Sakura said gently. Sora gave her a smile, nodding. Moving on, 3 more were left.

"My name is Alex Li and I am..." he paused, before holding up 8 fingers, "This many years old." he said proudly. Sakura giggled,

"Ahh... a handsome 8 year old, I must look out for you." Sakura giggled, observing his raven coloured hair and deep amber eyes. Alex blushed. Finally, she reached the last 2, which she hadn't noticed before, were twins. The first one spoke.

"Her name is Hitomi Li. She is..." she held up 4 fingers, "she is this many years old." the girl with soft ruby eyes and light amber hair said. Hitomi, with the same appearance, said,

"And she is Li Ying. She is..." once again she held up 4 fingers carefully, "this many years old." she said happily. Sakura laughed.

"Well Hitomi, Ying, it is a pleasure to meet such young, smart and pretty ladies." Sakura said. The girls beamed at her. "Well, I'm very glad to have met you all. Hopefully by tomorrow, I will at least have 5 of you guys down... I must admit I am horrible with names." Sakura said sheepishly. Carina and Xiao Chen exchanged glances, this nanny wasn't bad, she got along VERY well with Ying and Hitomi, which proved the past 14 nannies difficult. "Well I guess I should be introducing myself." Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, you guys can call me Sakura, Saku, Saki, Ying Fa, what ever you guys can come up with. I am 31, I come from a church." Sakura concluded. Slowly, Sora walked up to her, and gently touched her soft lavender dreess, giving a soft "Ohh..."

"This is pretty." she mummered. Sakura smiled at the young girl, before looking at all of them. Apparently, the colour seemed to have drained out of this house, jeans, t-shirts, skirts, they were all in, either navy or white. Sakura frowned. She needed to change some things.

"Sakura-san?" a voice called from the hall way. Sakura turned to see Tomoyo.

"Hai?"

"Maybe you should go up and freshen up, dinner is about to start. Young Masters and Misses, you guys should better go up and get into your dinner retire, your father will be waiting." Tomoyo advised them. Nodding, the 10 children bid Sakura farewell, before leaving upstairs. Walking to the kitchen, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who was following her.

"Is something wrong Sakura-san? Your room is the 3rd one up the hall, to your right." Tomoyo pointed out to the staircase nearest to the front door. Sakura shook her head

"No, it's just that... back in the church, I would help cook dinner. I was wondering... maybe... you know..." Sakura stammered embarassedly. Tomoyo gave an amused smile, rarely do nannies offer to help cook. They were too busy with themselves, glorifying themselves, hoping Master Li would give them a second look. Taking an extra apron, she threw it to Sakura, reaching her opened hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

**1 hour later**

Delicious smells of food slowly drifted from the kitchen, up stairs and into rooms. Syaoran, who was in his office reading through papers, sniffed the air. It was filled with the arouma of soup, meat, lettuce and... his eyes widened, dim sum? Standing up from his chair, he opened the door to walk out to see his children rushing downstairs, evidently following the beautiful arouma revolving around the kitchen and dining room. Sitting down, he saw Tomoyo bringing out all sorts of food he had never seen her cook before. Vegetables, meat, steak, fish, soup, and even dim sum, which he thought she didn't know how to make. However, looking across the table, his eyes met an empty seat. He frowned, where was Sakura?

"Tomoyo, did you make all these?" he asked. Tomoyo shook her head,

"No sir, Sakura made these." she said, before walking out. His mind wondered slightly. Sakura made these? Sakura walked in in a periwinkle blue dress that reached a little below her knee. Her head was half tied by a pale pink barette which resembled a flower. Sakura looked around, seeing everyone looking at her. Sakura blushed,

"Sorry... I'm late." Sakura mummered, taking her seat. Syaoran's mind, however, had not processed a single word she had said as it was still stuck on Sakura's evening attire. It was as simple and as plain as this morning's, yet it shone with elegance. The middle had a small slit, which showed soft blue material underneath it. There was a blue ribbon tied arount the waist, the rest of it ran down the back of her dress, ending with tiny curls. Her hair, though simply done, was beautiful. There were tiny strings of blue rose petals running down her hair. "_daddy...daddy..."_ a voice rang inside his head. Snapping back to the living world, he realized Sakura's emerald orbs were looking upon his own eyes, they were clouded with concern. Young Hitomi and Ying, from his left and right, were tugging gently on his sleeves.

"Daddy... I'm hungwy..." little Ying said. Syaoran gave his youngest daughter a small smile.

" All right, let's eat." he said. He was the last to raise his chopsticks, but the first to reach the dim sums.

L

L

L

L

L

A/N: well another chapter done. I know nothing went on in this chapter, but I had to do this cuz, lol well they're MEETING one another AGAIN... even though they have no memory of it. And I thought it was a good time to add in some of their powers as well. I know things are a little calm right now, but I promise it'll get more interesting... especially when the baroness comes...Anyways, at the bottom, I will be adding the main characters and their descriptions as well.

**Kinomoto Sakura, 23, f- Emerald eyes; auburn hair; kind; sweet; gentle; craft of fire (aka complete control over the element fire)**

**Li Syaoran, 26, m- Amber eyes; chestnut hair; cold; craft of wind (complete control over the element of wind)**

**Daidouji Tomoyo, 23, f- raven coloured hair; amethyst eyes; sweet, gentle; plays maid in this story**

**Hirrigazawa Eriol, 25, m- midnight coloured eyes; navy hair; mysterious; plays Hitler in this story**

**Li/Rae Meiling- ruby eyes; raven coloured hair with red highlights; Syaoran's Past wife aka mother of the 10 children; died of cancer at the age of 20 (when Syaoran was 22 and Sakura...19); married Syaoran **

**Gweneth Hilton, 25, f- Blond hair; blue eyes; rich; baroness of the story**

**Li Children:**

**Carina, 18, f- amber eyes; raven hair with red highlights; oldest; 'mom' as the family; caring; protective of her siblings**

**Xiao Chen, 16, m- light brown eyes; dark chestnut hair; protective; can be caring;strong**

**Alana, 14, f-cool amber eyes;dark chestnut hair with pale red highlights;hard to accept people but once she does, she can be sweet**

**Tenchi, 12, m, Kari, 12, f, Yang, 12, m- triplets; amber eyes; amber hair; mischevious but sweet**

**Sora, 10, f- light ruby eyes; raven hair; innocent; gentle; sweet**

**Alex, 8, f- raven coloured hair; deep amber eyes; shy but cute**

**Ying, Hitomi, 4, both female- ruby eyes; light amber hair; youngest; easy acceptance but easily scared.**


	4. Arrival of the Baroness

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. Yes, this story is pretty different from the other ones I've written, I've given this story a bit more thought into as 1. I'm trying to keep it similar to the movie as possible and 2. I have to try and arrange Syaoran and Sakura's power to make this story work. I know some of you might be a bit uncomfortable about Syaoran being married prior to Sakura, but I promise there'll be a explination. Shout out to Daisy chanMistress of Evil, she's like my co producer for this fic.

**IMPORTANT: A reviewer notified me of a age error. In the story so far, I've made Syaoran 27 and his oldest daughter is 18, I've just realized that there will be no way for him to have a daughter THAT old, so to accomadate, Syaoran will not be changed into 35- I REPEAT Syaoran will be turned to 35 years old. Sakura will be 31. The only reason I had wanted them to be around the twenties was because I don't want them to be THAT old, but hopefully everything will work out. I'll probably have to do some fixing on the first few chapters.**

**Summery: Sakura grew up with strange powers. Syaoran grew up shunned from the outside world from his unusual ability. When Sakura is assigned to be the nanny of his family, they will learn to listen to the Sounds of Love.  
L**

**L**

**L**

**Review of Last Chapter**

**"Sorry... I'm late." Sakura mummered, taking her seat. Syaoran's mind, however, had not processed a single word she had said as it was still stuck on Sakura's evening attire. It was as simple and as plain as this morning's, yet it shone with elegance. The middle had a small slit, which showed soft blue material underneath it. There was a blue ribbon tied arount the waist, the rest of it ran down the back of her dress, ending with tiny curls. Her hair, though simply done, was beautiful. There were tiny strings of blue rose petals running down her hair. "_daddy...daddy..."_ a voice rang inside his head. Snapping back to the living world, he realized Sakura's emerald orbs were looking upon his own eyes, they were clouded with concern. Young Hitomi and Ying, from his left and right, were tugging gently on his sleeves. **

**"Daddy... I'm hungwy..." little Ying said. Syaoran gave his youngest daughter a small smile. **

**" All right, let's eat." he said. He was the last to raise his chopsticks, but the first to reach the dim sums.**

_Chapter 4: Arrival of the baroness_

L

L

L

L

L

The family of 11 plus the new nanny ate together in the living room. The children (mainly the younger ones) had busied themselves helping themselves with the delicious food on the table, had not noticed the little glances drifting across the long table from their father to their new nanny.

At first Sakura had thought it was only because she wanted to get more aquented with the master of the house. But now she wasn't so sure. Her eyes would drift upwards and send glances at the silently eating general. Even when she forced it down, eventually it will find its way up again. What was so amazing about him that she couldn't stop blushing everytime she was at his presense? Where to start... his amazing eyes, strong build, cool amber eyes or his amazingly handsome features? Or was it because he reminded her so much of her long lost friend? Whom- not knowing if it was a coincidence- shared the same name.

Syaoran had eating quietely, ignoring the little quarells of his young daughters, or the mild chatting between his eldest. However, no matter how many reasons he could come up with, he could not ignore-nor stop- the occasional glances that he had sent towards the new nanny. For god sakes he was a General, and he was all ready in his mid thirties (but hes still the same looking Syaoran we all know and love! lol) he was still having these emotions he could not explain. It wasn't the fact she was new and he wanted to make sure she was good enough. But the way she dressed herself, it was simple, like any other church girls would dress, but alluring at the same time. The way her hair would just lay on her back, or the way her dress would shine every curve she had, or the way her eyes would shine and shimmer everytime she laughed or look at his children.

"Father... Father?" Carina called towards him. "A letter arrived for you today." she said, handing him the white envelope that sat on the desk. Taking it his amber eyes scanned through it fastly, ignoring the sudden increase of his beating heart when he felt Sakura's soft stare.

"Right. Well, your Uncle Eriol is coming for a visit while I go pick up a special guest." he said, clearing his throat. He noticed the look in the eyes of his two eldest children, Carina and Xiao Chen. He had told them about the situation and he knew they had not yet told their younger siblings.

"Father, why is Uncle Eriol coming?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, who's the special guest?" Tenchi wanted to know.

"Is it a he or a she?" Yang immediately asked afterwards.

"Is Uncle Eriol gonna stay long?" Kari asked. Syaoran soon grew tired and annoyed at the questions his children were blasting at him.

"Silence!" his voice rang acoss the table. The questions immediately stopped and silence reigned supreme. Ying, Hitomi and Alex looked fightened, feeling tears sting their eyes as Sora, Yang, Kari, Tenchi and Alana looked ashamed. Carina stood up and hurried towards the younger 3 (Ying, Hitomi and Alex), trying to calm them down. Xiao Chen just spoke a few words to his other siblings. Syaoran rubbed his temple, calming his rage.

"I'm sorry." he said quietely. Sakura, seeing the scene, decided it was time to engage in it.

"Children, your father has a lot to do. Come now, it is time for you to wash up." Sakura quickly said, indicating it was time to stop. Nodding, chairs scrapped the floor as one by one the children left. Looking behind her shoulder, Syaoran's face was evident with relief as he mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to her. Nodding understandingly, she offered him a assuring smile and mouthed back,

"You owe me."

_Dear Syaoran,_

_It has been long since I have talked with you, dear little cousin. Your Fiance, Gweneth Hilton, had just entered. I will come and visit your children and do a little baby sitting if you agree to it. Assuming by the little you have spoken about her, you haven't told your children yet. I wish you luck as you deal with their wrath._

_Yours Truly,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

Once out of the dining room, the children slowly dispersed, one by one leaving to different sets of stairs, leaving only Alana and Carina. Alana gave a hard stare at the nanny, clearly sending he message "I'm watching you, don't you dare come near father.". Slowly the 14 year old walked away alone. Sakura eyed her carefully,

"Is it just me, or am I sensing she doesn't like me at all." Sakura sighed wearily. A laughter was heard behind her,

"Don't worry Miss. Kinomoto, Alana is a girl who is very protective of Father, ever since the day our mother left us. She's one of the main reasons why we had 14 nannies before you came." Carina laughed, watching Sakura twirl around in surprise, seeing that she wasn't the only person here.

"Carina." Sakura remembered. With a nodd Sakura beamed, "well... at least I got one right. I would have thought you were upstairs by now." Sakura said. Carina gave her a small smile,

"No, I should be though. But..." she gave a longful look at the door behind her. Sakura caught that and said,

"Are you... expecting someone?" she asked. Carina nodded,

"Well, more like someone expecting me." she said softly, she gave a look at the dining room they had just left, "But I mustn't disturb Father now. He is very stressed. And I promised I'd look after the others, me and Xiao Chen, but..." she trailed off. Sakura gave her a smile,

"You go ahead, I'll take care of the kids. Besides, that's what I'm here for. By the look on your face it seems as though that person of yours is very special." a blush creeped onto Carina's cheeks, "Yes I assumed that. Go ahead, I'll deal with your father, but please, come home soon." Sakura told her. Grinning she nodded, starting to head out.

"Thank you so much Miss Kinomoto. You aren't like our other nannies." Carina said, heading for the door. Sakura smiled,

"Call me Sakura." she said. Before leaving Carina smiled,

"Thank you Sakura."

**Outside- Carina**

Carina's small white heels tapped against the cement floor as she ran towards the small forest beside her house. The tiny patio that stood alone in the middle came in her view. Her soft blue dress fluttered around her as she increased speed. Her raven hair flew along behind her, her red highlights shone underneath the beams of the moonlit sky. Arriving, she took deep breaths, calming her beating heart. Her sight caught a bycicle leaning on the side and her smile widened. Standing in front of her, a man of the age 19 stood in front of her. His wheat coloured hair swayed in the gentle wind, his pale crystal blue eyes shone as he looked upon her. Carina blushed, standing up, straightening her dress.

"I didn't think you would come." he said to her. Carina gave him a look which a Li could only pull off.

"You had doubts?" she said. He shook his head,

"I just delivered a letter to your father a few hours ago, I was afraid he had found the little piece of paper I had stuffed into the envelope." he said casually. Carina gave a laugh,

"Now you know why I am always the one to get the mail, Calvin." Carina laughed. Calvin smiled,

"And to think it was only to see me." he joked. "So, why are you so late?" he asked. Carina frowned,

"Father, he's having a hard time. That baroness is coming, and I know the others won't like it. Alana especially. She is very protective of him as I am of her. Xiao Chen and I, we won't be able to keep this any longer." Carina sighed, sitting down, "We have a new nanny again, she's very nice." she said on a happier note. Calvin raised his brow,

"Oh really? Now this is a first." he said. Carina glared at him.

"She really is. She comes from a church, and she can get along very well with the others, especially Ying and Hitomi. They have proven is impossible to from the past 14 nannies we had. And I know this is a weird feeling, but somehow I think father might have a soft spot for her." Carina answered.

"You're not serious. Mr. Cold-hearted-general-who-won't-accept-anyone having a soft spot for a church girl?" he said sarcastically. Carina glared, "Well I'm glad you got most of your personality from your mother's side, but does every Li have the ability to glare like that?" he joked. Carina laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, you'll just have to be careful around me now." the two stayed together, the sky growing dark.

**Sakura**

Sakura changed out of her dress and into a snowy white gown. She brushed her hair and closed the window. The wind outside started to rush as rain drops fell from the sky. Staring out at the empty hall way, she drew on her pink robe, before walking out her room and into the dark corridor. Waving her hand lightly over at the fireplace she walked out the door, watching the fireplace slowly burst out in flames. She carefully stepped down the stairs, careful not to awaken any of the children. Not opening any lights, she arrived started to walk down towards the end of the corridor. As she walked, the unlit rows of candles behind her all lit itself up, alluminating a eerie yellow glow around the halls. Sakura found herself standing in front of the red and exquisitely done doors once again. Pushing it open lightly, she lit the other candles that laied still on the side. Walking in, she took the time to examine the picture once more. Under the picture, in gold, was engraved:

_Meiling Rae Li_

Sakura stared at that picture for a while, examining every detail on the woman's face. She looked like she was around 30. Taking her last name, it seemed as though she was the late wife of Syaoran.

"You are oddly attracted to his room, aren't you?" a voice said from a dark corner behind the door. Quickly standing up and turning around, Syaoran emerged from the shadows in black t shirt and black pants. Sakura blushed,

"Ano... I'm sorry, I just thought I'd-- I shouldn't have come." she apologized, starting to leave.

"It's all right, I barely come here." he suddenly said. He took a glance at Meiling's smiling face, "she was my wife. She died a while ago, from Cancer." Syaoran explained. Sakura stayed silent, wondering why he seemed so casual about talking about the woman he loved,

"We never loved one another... well not me anyways." he said as if reading her mind, "our mothers were friends, they arranged together that once we were of age, we would marry one another. She was pretty nice, I liked her as a sister, not something like this. It's a chinese tradition to those who follow them strictly." Syaoran continued. Sakura gave a soft "oh" unable to hold herself she asked,

"So... so do you, have anyone you do... I mean DID like?" she asked. Syaoran gave a lopsided smile,

"Yea, there was this one girl. I met her when I was 9. My mother and I, we were up at a church, because of my father's death. I was wondering the hill and I saw this tiny girl in a white dress dancing around the medows." he remembered, "I stood behind a tall tree, I had no idea she noticed me. She looks a lot like you actually." he said coming to thought. He shook his head. "That is all in the past. Tomorrow, I have someone coming. She's my, fiancee." Syaoran said, unable to supress the bitterness in his voice. Sakura nodded,

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you again. I must get going. Good night Li-san." Sakura said softly, leaving for the door,

"Call me Syaoran." Syaoran called out, before having time to think. Sakura gave him a look of surprise and happiness,

"Good night... Syaoran." she said quietely, before leaving the lit hallways. Syaoran watched her drift effortlessly up the stairs, closing the doors, he used his powers to blow out the candles, he hadn't remembered himself lighting them when he came down.

**Sakura**

Once upstairs, she took off her robe and kneeled upon the floor. She closed her eyes, failing to see the opened window.

"God, please bless Daisy and all those who are at church, give them my blessing. Bless Syaoran and may be find happiness. Bless the children, Carina, Xiao Chen, Tenchi, Kari, Yang, Sora, Alex, Ying, Hitomi and..." she counted, "Oh dear I can't remember her. Well bless her too." she said.

"Alana, her name's Alana." a voice said from beside the opened window. Gasping Sakura stood up quickly, clutching her heart. The cold wind outside blew against her drapes as she quickly closed it.

"Carina! How did you- why are you all wet?" Sakura said breathlessly.

"We use to climb up the vines on the side, to scare the nanny." Carina explained, "and it was raining outside and the front door was locked and I didn't know how to come in and I saw your lights were opened so I thought you were here so I climbed." the young girl shivered. Sakura shook her head, wrapping her arm around the shivering shoulder of the girl.

"Forget it, we must get you our of these wet clothing. Here," she gave her a white dress from her drawer, "Take this, and you go change in the washroom. Dump the dress in the hamper and we'll wash it tomorrow." Sakura said, pushing the girl in. Carina nodded, locking the door. Looking outside, she heard the rumbbling of the thunder, and the flash of lightening outside. Sighing, she started to get in bed when,

"Missy...?" a tiny voice said from her door. Looking up, Hitomi, Ying, Alex, Sora, Yang, Kari, and Tenchi appeared in her room.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Um, you see, well, Hitomi and Ying were scared so they ran into my room and they woke me up which woke Kari and Yang up and we couldn't sleep and since they were so scared we didn't want them to be alone and then Sora and Alex came out we thought you won't be asleep yet so we came here." Tenchi said quickly. Sakura raised a brow,

"And you weren't afraid at all Tenchi?" she said, remembering the young boy's name. Tenchi blushed,

"N-No..." he stammered, he jumped up in shock when the thunder rubbled loudly outside.

"Tenchi, you're such a scardy cat." a girl's voice said. Alana appeared in the door way with Xiao Chen smirking.

"I see, so that's why you came running to my room." the older boy said. Alana blushed. Sakura sighed,

"Well since that we're all here, might as well stay, no point in rushing all of you out." Sakura offered. Xiao Chen shook his head,

"It's all right. I'm fine. You guys don't bother Miss. Kinomoto too much now." the boy said before leaving. Sakura look at the sensible boy,

"Thanks Xiao Chen." Sora called out to his brother. Closing the door, Sakura wondered what she was going to do with them. The washroom opened and Cainra stepped out in the flowing white dress.

"Wow... is a party going on here I don't know about?" she joked. The group nodded happily. Through the night, the group laughed and talked about random things. The most interesting subject of the night was about Syaoran.

A few hours later, the group was found asleep around her bed while she laied awake. These group of children was surprising her more and more now and she wanted nothing more than to help them. Looking at the glowing fireplace, she gave it a small flick with her eyes, before falling asleep, watching the fire slowly go out.

**Morning**

Syaoran stepped out of his room in his usual attire, deep blue shirt, blue pants, black shoes. No point in doing anything to his hair, it would be no use. Walking towards the first door, they were all found opened except for Xiao Chen's. Quickly he started to quickly walk towards Sakura's room. His knocking towards the door was replied with silence and possibly, more than one person's breathing. Opening the door, he found 9 of his children, sleeping on the one bed, crowding around Sakura. He leaned against the frame of the door, amused at the sight.

Sakura groaned as she felt the morning hit the sky. Opening her eyes, she found herself stuck in one position, her question was met with the fact that 9 children were crowding around her, asleep. Smiling to herself, she was greeted with the sight of Syaoran leaning against the frame, smiling-if she saw right- at the sight.

"And what exactly are you so happy about this morning?" she said softly, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. Looking at the fireplace, she was happy to see that no sign of the wood behing burning last night was shown.

"Not exactly a morning person are you? I thought people in church wakes up early." he said. Sakura kept silent.

"Don't try to wake them up. They were having trouble with the storm last night." Sakura explained, getting ready to fall asleep again. With a nodd of his head, Syaoran walked out of her door. Just as he opened it, he found Eriol Hiiragizawa outside his door, one finger raised ready to ring the doorbell.

"I'm still very convinced you have some sort of radar at your house." the blue haired man said amused. Syaoran growled in response, pushing him aside for him to get out.

"They're all asleep, don't wake them up, don't go near the stove, don't flirt with any of my staff, dont go running around amok like Tarzan." Syaoran said sternly, continuing to walk towards his car. Eriol saluted even though Syaoran couldn't see him.

"Sir yes sir! Is there anything else Sir?" he mocked,

"Yea Hiirgizawa, don't-trash-my-house."

**Later in the Morning**

Sakura walked downt he stairs in a pale pink dress. Walking to the kitchen expecting to see no one, she was greeted with the sight of a man sitting on the table, drinking coffee and reading what seemed like a newspaper.

"Um... excuse me?" Sakura called out. Turning, Eriol smiled charmingly at her..

"What a lovely surprise to see such a beautiful person in the morning." he said. Sakura blushed,

"Guessing from the words you've chosen, I'm guessing you're... Eriol right? Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura guessed. Eriol laughed,

"I'm either very famous or my cousin hates me so much hes having his staff memorize my face so they can kill me." Eriol joked. Sakura laughed, walking into the kitchen,

"No, he told me. He said you were a- and I quote- 'insignificant little person who thinks too highly of himself and should be sent as far away from here as possible.'" Sakura remembered, "Oh and ' someone who should be 10 feet away from any woman possible.'" Sakura ended. Eriol rolled his eyes,

"Dear little cousin is so nice." he said dryly.

"UNCLE ERIOL!" 8 different voices shouted at once.

"Ahh my favourite monsters!" Eriol shouted back. 8 different bodies and 16 arms came crushing down on him. He was no longer on his chair but on his back. Carina and Xiao Chen walked in, amused at the sight of their siblings crushing around their Uncle.

"Morning Sakura." Carina greeted her. Sakura smiled back in return.

"Come on guys, get off Uncle Eriol and let us eat dinner." Xiao Chen called towards his group of siblings. Getting off one by one, they assembled themselves around the table as Sakura busied herself around the stove. Walking towards them with a tray, 10 cups of orange juice laied there as Carina slowly passed it out.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked, searching for pans. Shouts were shouted across the kitchen. "Scrambled eggs it is." Sakura was lost in the sizzling of eggs and gentle wafting smells.

"A nanny that can cook, talk and look at the same time. Hmm..." Eriol whispered to himself. A soft walking from the door brought his attention out of Sakura and onto another angel.

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen smelling the aroma of eggs.

"Sakura-san! This is a surprise." Tomoyo laughed, "Usual nannies don't wake up until much later." Sakura laughed,

"I'm not the usual nanny." Sakura responded. Handing her plates of eggs, Tomoyo walked towards the table.

"Good morning Misses, Masters, Mr. Hiirigazawa." Tomoyo said politely. The kids each recieved eggs and took no notice of their Uncle's glassy eyes.

Eriol looked upon the young maid stunned. Now how could he have not noticed her in this househole before? Her beauty was something he thought could never happen. Her long raven hair landed a little above her slim waist, soft curls ending it. Her amythest eyes seemed so close to blue it could match his own eyes. Snow white skin and soft cherry lips placed the final touches on her beautiful face.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo called again. Eriol snapped out of his thoughts and recieved his plate of eggs, briefly brushing his fingers against her hand. Soft... they were soft, as as soft as a baby's skin, as the clouds the brushed its way across the blue sky. A gentle blush ran pass his cheeks as he ate in silence.

**Much Later**

Taking notice the time wasn't going to past them fast enough, Sakura decided to take them out onto the hills upon their backyard. Eriol had refused to come, stating he had "assignments" to take care of.

Running across the medows, Sakura felt the wind run through her hair. The kids watched amused at how their nanny was acting. Sakura's soft humming drifted from to their ears, she had a voice like the morning birds that flew past their windows.

Alana stood stubbornly behind the group, examining her nanny. She had trouble accepting every nanny they had in the past, one main reason was their interest in her father. She hadn't been the same since her mother died. The day she went to wake her up, she wouldn't wake up, her father had to come up and the look on his face, she will never forget. That look was all she needed to get the message plain and clear. Her mother will not be coming back. But looking at her brothers and sisters, she didn't now how they could be like that. Especially Carina and Xiao Chen. They were the oldest, she thought, surely they wouldn't have forgotten mother that soon. But they were there, in front of her, having the time of their life, forgetting the fact their mother had always brought them up on this very hill, to do the exact thing they were doing, run around wildly on the grass.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran focussed on the road, trying to block out the chatting of the woman beside him. Gweneth Hilton, blond hair, crystal blue eyes, she was rich, she was 30, and she seemed she was madly interested in him. Of course he admit, he liked her, out of the girls he had seen. But clearly, he was doing this for the good of his children. They can't go on without a mother, especially the younger ones. He prayed they would accept her, for a while he thought they would, but then Sakura stepped into their picture and shattered any way of escape there was.

"So I had been telling them this trip here was crucial. I was to meet my fiance's children, my soon to be children and even though they disagreed I had to come. It was a duty of mine, a duty that stands above the rest." Gwen chatted beside him, unaware of his look. A grand white house pulled into view and Gwen showed a smirk. She knew she had chosen the right man. She needed a man that was of her status, a man she knew she would have no problem sharing her money with. Pulling in, Syaoran helped her pull out her many luggages, before instructing several maids to bring it up. Stepping into his house, he was met with the many laughters of his children and Sakura. He was once again trapped in the cage inside Sakura's eyes as they shimmered and shined brightly. Noticing his arrival, Sakura noticed the children, before they all got in a line.

"Children, Sakura, this is... Gweneth Hilton, she is my fiancee your," Syaoran took a deep breath, "future mother."

"NO!" a scream left a mouth as thumping of steps were heard going up the stairs. Sakura quickly chased the distress girl. The look Sakura gave him was unbarable, it held loathing, and a shimmer of sadness. Syaoran watched his daughter flee up the stairs, crystal tears running down Alana's eyes.

L

L

L

A/N: Well another chapter done. I kinda made this chapter lag a bit too much but I hope you guys won't mind. Well, review. By the way, if any of you are a fan of Witch Hunter Robin, remember to check out Daisy chan Mistress of Evil's fic. They're really good.


	5. She's Perfect

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. I'm really glad most of you were able to understand the age change, if not, feel free to review me and ask questions, I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

**Summery: Sakura grew up with strange powers. Syaoran grew up shunned from the outside world from is unusual ability. When Sakura is assigned to the the nanny of his family, the two will learn to listen to the Sounds of Love.**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Review of last chapter**

_"Children, Sakura, this is... Gweneth Hilton, she is my fiancee your," Syaoran took a deep breath, "future mother."_

_"NO!" a scream left a mouth as thumping of steps were heard going up the stairs. Sakura quickly chased the distress girl. The look Sakura gave him was unbarable, it held loathing, and a shimmer of sadness. Syaoran watched his daughter flee up the stairs, crystal tears running down Alana's eyes._

**L**

**L**

**L**

_Chapter 5: "She was Perfect"_

A door being slammed echoed throughout the ringing silence downstairs. Syaoran frowned, this hadn't gone to plan and now Sakura's emotional eyes filled with loathing and hatred and sadness was still fresh in his mind. The children sent worried glances at each other, non moving from their spot, but all wanting to know what had happened.

"Just, go." Syaoran said in a tired voice. The children nodded, all heading up the stairs watching their father frown. Gweneth, out of all of them, was the only one still grinning upon the whole event.

**Upstairs**

Sakura had stopped erruptly as soon as the door slammed in front of her. She hesitated, before knocking upon the door softly.

"Go away!" a sobbing voice called from the other side of the door.

"Alana... it's me. Can I come in?" Sakura asked softly.

"NO! Go away! All you're going to do is steal Father away! I won't let you! I won't let you or that-that WITCH steal Father away." an angry voice responded to her.

"Alana, I promise, I won't steal him away. I promise you." Sakura whispered sadly, "But, if you are feeling this strongly about this, I will leave you alone. Alana, remember to come down to eat later, you will be sick." Sakura said before starting to leave.

Alana's sobbing subsidded hearing Sakura say that. No one had told her to go down and eat, no one ever since her mothing had gone away. A soft click indicated to Sakura that the door was unlocked. Hesitantly, she opened it and saw Alana sitting on her bed, her knees brought towards her chest, her face hidden inside.

Her room was the vibrant colour of light ruby. She had many pictures of her with her mother, father and her brothers and sisters. There were small flowers painted on the wall and if you looked at it, Alana was a happy girl.

"Alana..." Sakura whispered soothingly, sitting next to her. Alana launched herself into her, sobbing softly. Sakura rubbed her back soothingly. "Alana, it's ok. Wipe your tears, its sad to see sad tears roll down that pretty face of yours." Sakura said. Alana hiccouped slightly, wiping her tears.

"I can't believe Father. How could he forget mother so fast? How could he find someone else? How could he?" Alana whispered hoarsely "She was the kindest, most beautiful person in the world, and here he is, with a new wife and a new mother for us, and he expects us to just accept her? I can't, I won't. That woman will leave him AS SOON as she finds out about his powers. About what he can do, and she'll think hes a freak, and she'll hurt him!" Alana cried. Sakura looked at her.

"What... powers?" Sakura whispered.

"His powers! His powers to control the wind!" Alana cried. Sakura looked as though a tonne of bricks just fell upon her. Her heart beat wildly as her brain tried to comprehend it. "See! I KNEW IT! You won't accept father, you don't understand what it's like!" Alana cried, pushing her out.

"Alana I... I KNOW what it's like, to be different, to have abilities others wont have." Sakura whispered. Lifting her hand, she created a small orb of fire floating on the palms of her hand, she stared at it, whispering to herself. Alana looked wide eyed at her. "Ever since I was 3, my mother had died. I didn't know what to do, I guess that's how I unleashed my powers. But my father he, he was AFRAID of me, his own daughter. Because I had this strange powers he was afraid. He left his only daughter on the step of a church, abandoned her. I never saw him since." Sakura said sadly. "You are very lucky to have a Father like Syaoran. He is a strong man. I'm sure he will never ever forget your mother, but I am almost sure he is doing this, not for himself, but for you guys." Sakura told her.

Alana stayed silent. This nanny, she had powers, powers her father would understand.

"I'm sorry..." Alana whispered. "I didn't know. We never had to deal with the fact of us being different. I- If I were you I wouldn't know HOW to have survived, being treated like... like a freak." Sakura gave a laugh.

"Alana, that's why we have people around us who love us." Sakura said softly, hugging the girl, "I had people who supported me, who helped me like who I am. Your father, I can tell, loves you very very much. You are lucky to have a family like this. You've got to embrace it while you can. Don't let it slip from your fingers." Sakura said. Alana nodded, hugging her.

"I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry." she said. Alana looked up at the smiling woman. She was so beautiful, and everyone liked her, why can't SHE be the one with her father, instead of that other woman. A bright spark gleamed in her cool amber eyes. "Sakura... can you show me, that fire trick again?" Alana asked shyly. Sakura looked startled, hearing her name. Nodding, she created a flower which consisted the colours or blue, red, green and white. Alana looked at awe at it.

"Go ahead, touch it." Sakura prompt. Alana nodded, sticking a finger into it. She giggled. It ticked her hands, it licked it like a puppy's tongue. This woman was perfect for her father.

Syaoran paced back and forth downstairs. Sakura and Alana had been upstairs for an hour all ready and- as much as he hates it- he was scared and worried.

"Oh Xiao Lang don't worry. That's what nannies are for isn't it? To take care of the children?" Gwen said casually, carefully inspecting her manicured nails. Syaoran ignored her casual deminar and continued to stare up the stairs. A giggle brought from the other side made him turn. Alana came downstairs, holding hands with Sakura, her face freed of tears, her lips curved into a smile. But once her amber eyes met with his, her smile disappeared, she let go of Sakura's hand, and raced towards the living room. Syaoran frowned, the last thing that he needed was his daughter giving him a silent treatment. Sakura's feet reached the floor and was about to turn when Syaoran called for her.

"Sakura!" he called. Sakura turned around,

"Yes Li-san?" Sakura said cooly, an unmistakable flare of fire burning in her emerald orbs. Her eyes flickered over to Gweneth's side for a moment, before flickering back.

"Ow!" Gweneth yelped, the magazine she had been reading had suddenly caught in fire, dropping it. Syaoran mearly glanced there, and a blast of cold winds made it disappear. He turned back to find Sakura's orb staring back intensely at him.

"We need to talk." he said in a hard voice, breaking his gaze and walking into the back yard. Sakura said nothing but followed him, leaving Gwen alone.

"Yes, you need to see me?" Sakura said, once they had shut the patio door. Syaoran paced around before stopping.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he said. Sakura remained silent. "Did you talk to my daughter?" he asked again.

Silence.

"Sakura what is going on around here?" he asked once again, in a stronger tone.

Silence.

"Sakura will you answer me Damn it!" he yelled, his anger taking the better of him. "What went on with you and my daughter?" he asked loudly again. Sakura's eyes flashed towards him, holding pure anger.

"Your daughter? Oh so she's your daughter now?" Sakura glared. Syaoran looked back stuned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Have you ever thought about ONCE at how you children will feel when your brought back another woman? How they would think when that woman they barely know becomes their mother? Have you ever thought that they might just think that their mother has been forgotten?" Sakura asked him, her anger growing stronger and stronger. Rarely does she get this mad, but when someone acts so regardless of those around them, she gets out of control.

"Of course I have! The whole freaking marrage thing was for them!" Syaoran shouted back, no longer calm, his amber eyes raging.

"For them? Did you- even ONCE- ask them what THEY wanted?" Sakura asked back, not waiting for the answer, knowing what it was, she continued, "No, do you WANT to know what they want? They don't WANT another subsitute mother. They don't want to have so many nannies they forget how many they've gotten. What they want is a father, a REAL father that spends time with them, that playes with them, talks with them, that KNOWS them. Not one that goes away for one month, two months, even 4 months at a time because he places his business of his family." Sakura ended in an icy tone. Syaoran glared at the woman. Who was she to teach him how to treat his family?

"You have no right." he whispered in a deadly tone. Sakura gave a cold laugh.

"What do you know about rights." she replied back, walking out of the room, "I am not continuing this any longer." she said, reaching for the door. As soon as she had gotten the door to open, a gust of wind shut it close. Turning around, a current of wind circled around him. As a blast of wind shot towards her, she lifted her hand, forming a shield of fire, the two elemts collided before disappearing. Syaoran looked shocked, seeing how she had reacted.

The children rushed downstairs, hearing shouting from the back yard. On the way down, Alana shoved Gwen into a closet, closed it before running with her siblings. They found their nanny and their Father, facing each other, each breathing hardly.

"You-" Syaoran breathed. Sakura glared back.

"I'm the same as you are. Yet I have enough dignity to not hide inside it." Sakura glared coldly. Another blast of wind shot towards her-the children shut their eyes- and Sakura sent the same stream of fire toward it, the seocnd blast wasn't as strong as the first one, and Sakura's fire started to slice through the wind. Panicing, she raised her hand, and stopped most of the fire before it had reached its target.. Sakura breathed hardly, continuing to glare at him. Slowly, the wind current around his subsidded as he slowly dropped to the floor tiredly. Sakura rushed towards him, lifting his head. He wasn't concious. He was a bit sweaty and was exhausted. Standing up, she tried to find a way to get him upstairs.

"Sakura, there's a guest bedroom downstairs." Xiao Chen called once he opened the door. He was still dazed at the display of attacks, but right now his father was important. Sakura nodded.

"Can you help me get him there?" she asked. Nodding Xiao Chen walked out and together carried his father into the bedroom. Sitting down the the chair Sakura rested a bit.

"Lord, your father is very heavy." Sakura sighed. Noticing the stare of the 10 children, she sighed. "Guys, I need you to go out for a bit, I need to take care of your father." she said, noticing their look, she added, "I won't hurt him." Slowly, they filed out, and closed the door in the proccess. However, what Sakura didn't know, was there was a small window created beside the door.

Walking into the washroom, she came back out with a cold, wet cloth. Placing it on his forehead, she lightly dabbed it around his face caringly, brushing off some stray hair off his face. She continued the action, before placing the towel aside. Lifting his shirt, she saw slight burns from the fire she had sent out. She frowned. Walking towards a cabinent, she found some gauze pads and sanitizers. She found it weird fro a guest room having this kind of stuff in it, but left the thought undecided. After washing the cloth again, she lightly dabbed it around the burnt spots. Immediately a pained grunt left the mouth of the sleeping man, his hands grabbing her hands in pain. Sakura blushed but continued her washing.

"I'm sorry about this Syaoran. I know it's none of my business on the way you treat your family." she said to him softly.

Syaoran's eyes slowly flickered opened feeling a shock from his body. He felt a soft touch around his ribs and a soft voice slowly drifted.

"I just wish you would treat your family better. Alana doesn't want a new mother. She thinks you've all ready forgotten about her mother." she told him, unaware of the man that was now concious. A part of Syaoran wished he wasn't concious because he could feel the burn of the sanitizers hitting his skin, and the slow heat creeping onto his cheek feeling Sakura's soft fingers brush against his skin.

"As strong as you are, Syaoran, your children isn't. You've got to stop treating them like they're soldiers." Sakura whispered to-what she thought-herself.

"So its Syaoran now and not Li-san?" a tired voice sounded from above. "That's good, Li-san makes me sound old."

"Ack!" she gasped. "Good lord Syaoran. You've been awake all along?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled slightly, grunting in pain again. Sakura sighed. "Here, sit up." she instructed him. Helping him, Syaoran lied his back onto the back board, talk enough to see the snickering face of his children. Opening his mouth to make a comment of that, his kids quickly slid out of sight.

"I know, I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't be nosy and I shouldn't be telling you what to do." Sakura apologized. Syaoran stayed silent.

"Well that wasn't what I was about to say. But, you don't have to be sorry. I understand where your point came from." he said.

"Sit up." she ordered. She wrapped the gauze around his ribs, careful not to make it too tight. She finished wrapping, clipped it together, and pulled down his shirt. "There, it's done." Sakura said softly. Syaoran nodded, trying to stand up. Unsuccesful. Instead, he toppled over and found himself painfully on the floor... Sakura on top of him.

**Children**

The 10 of them quickly rushed out of sight and was running up the stairs when Gwen had finally managed to get herself out of the closet Alana had pushed her into.

"Where are all you going?" she snarled, still unhappy that they had ruined her outfit. Alana, Ying, Hitomi and Alex both stuck their tongue out, blew her a rasberry before going upstairs into Carina's room, since her's was the biggest.

"Oh wow did you SEE the way they fought?" Tenchi said excitedly.

"I know, I never knew Sakura could do that." Kari agreed.

"Imagine what we could do with that!" Yang exclaimed, his amber eyes alit with excitement.

"I never saw Daddy use his powers so much." Sora whispered.

"Yea, but I never knew SAKURA could do it too." Alex said.

"But did you see Father? He wasn't pulling his best. We all seen what he could do when he's real mad, that wasn't his full potential." Alana butted in. Carina and Xiao Chen had to agree.

'It was like, Father wasn't putting his full power into it. If it was someone else, that person would have been long down." Xiao Chen noted.

"You don't think, that he could- no way..." Carina whispered. Alana jumped and whooped.

"That would be so awesome if he was! Sakura would make the best Mother." Alana phraised. The group looked at her, they thought Alana wasn't ready to accept her.

"So... it's planned then, we'll try to put them together?" Tenchi, Kari and Yang said together mischeviously. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

"Yep! Operation Father and Sakura!" the group shouted.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura blushed a deep red as Syaoran tried to contain his emotion. Sakura got up on her knees when Syaoran stood up. Offering his hand to her, Sakura took it gingerly, feeling Syaoran pull her up, just in time for Gwen to barge in, their hands connected.

"Oh dear Xiao Lang what is going on? I heard explosions!" Gwen cried, tugging him towards her, purposely breaking their hand connection. Sakura smiled at the two, before walking out, her hair swaying side to side. Syaoran just stared at her as she walked out, something dawned to him. Something he never thought before. He broke out of Gwen's cage and walked out, unaware of the fire floating near the corner of the room with a wind current surrounding it, protecting it. He realized something he had never thought of before.

She was perfect.

L

L

L

L

L

A/N: All right, so I hope you guys like the little display of powers they've shown. I hope that shows the kind of element they can control over, and a tiny bit of S+S fluff here and a little Gwen evil there. -smiles- please review? -puppy dog eyes-

****


	6. Operation Father and Sakura

Hi everyone! I really enjoyed reading your reviews, it's really flattering and I'm so happy you guys like this so much.

**totally-spaz- I totally understand you, it's just that some chinese are like really strict on the tradition. Long time ago, parents think its for the best of their children that they arrange their marrage, sometimes to form some sort of business deal, or that they think by securing their children's future with someone they're close with, it'll protect them. In this case, Syaoran's mother is very strict in the tradition, and even though Syaoran doesn't feel the same way, he follows his mother's wishes, being the obedient person he is. LoL I hope this kind of sorts out your question. **

MelMel0492- So far, I've only made Sakura capable of controlling fire ONLY. If you want, and if everybody doesn't mind, I can make changes and have her control all 4 elements, if everyone doesn't mind. Tell me and I'll see what I can do.

I'm really glad you guys asked me these questions. If anyone has any more questions feel free to review me. My sister doesn't agree with me changing the elements. Tell me if you guys want BOTH Syaoran and Sakura should have all 4 elements or if they keep their own elements right now.

**Summery: Sakura grew up differently with her powers. Syaoran grew up shunned from the outside world because of his unusual ability. When Sakura is assigned to be the nanny of his family, they will learn to listen to the Sounds of Love.  
L  
L  
L  
L **

Review of Chapter 5

_Sakura blushed a deep red as Syaoran tried to contain his emotion. Sakura got up on her knees when Syaoran stood up. Offering his hand to her, Sakura took it gingerly, feeling Syaoran pull her up, just in time for Gwen to barge in, their hands connected._

_"Oh dear Xiao Lang what is going on? I heard explosions!" Gwen cried, tugging him towards her, purposely breaking their hand connection. Sakura smiled at the two, before walking out, her hair swaying side to side. Syaoran just stared at her as she walked out, something dawned to him. Something he never thought before. He broke out of Gwen's cage and walked out, unaware of the fire floating near the corner of the room with a wind current surrounding it, protecting it. He realized something he had never thought of before._

_She was perfect._

**L**

**L**

**L**

_Chapter 6: Operation Father and Sakura_

For the next few days, Sakura and Syaoran decided that they would avoid each other as much as possible. However, by doing so, it made the children's plans a lot harder than they intended for it to be. Whether if it was Ying trying to pull the two together, or Alana havinig a "fit" to get the two to work together, they had always managed to get their way out of seeing each other.

"Alana, stop this now. I am busy." Syaoran would say and as soon as Sakura had rounded the corner, he had disappeared from her side, a slam of his office door was the only trace of him ever leaving his room.

"Are you feeling better Ying?" Sakura would ask caringly when Ying had showed her her "injured" finger. But as their Father came home, Sakura would had rushed to the medical cabinent and would not come back until Syaoran was clearly out of sight. The presence of Gwen did not help either. During the time while their Father and Sakura_were_ together-Sakura doing random cleaning, Syaoran reading files- Gwen would barge in and for no apparent reason, take Syaoran out of the room and would not come back until the kids were sent to their rooms for the night.

It was during one day, when Sakura had found the free time to explore the large backyard to practice her powers. It was lucky that day when Gwen had decided to treat herself to a shopping spree out of town. It was_that_ one day when Syaoran decided he needed fresh air.

Breathing in the minty sent of pine trees, Sakura strolled leisurely around the yard. Choosing a long yellow sundress as her clothing for the day, she tied her hair into a ponytail before deciding to explore the yard. The yard was much more beautiful than she had first imagined. Fresh green grass lined the yard while tall, healthy trees swayed in the sky. Flowers were enbedded which added a sweet sent to the mixture of trees. In the middle of the large yard, was a huge swing set. Walking to it, she gingerly sat onto one of the swings, using her legs to push on the ground once in a while giving her a soft swinging motion. It was a sunny day and clouds drifted across the sky. There was nothing but a gentle brush of wind every now and then. Humming softly to herself, she enjoyed her own silence while being able to think back of the couple of days.

In just a matter of days, she had left her only home and had arrived, a total stranger in the home of a General. She became the nanny of 10 children, managed to learn about their past, had befriended one of the children whom she thought had definietely inherited her father's coldness, found another human who had the same secret as she does, and to top it all of, met the soon to be mother of the 10 children, the fiancee of the Father, while managed to gain some sort of tinge of pain in her heart. Sighing, she gazed into the open sky. Her eyes flickered with a burning flame of determination, and a flame started to grow under her gaze.

Syaoran strolled into his back yard after exploring his front yard. Luckily, Gwen had been out since morning to treat herself for a full day of manicure after the "horrible" incident of Alana shoving her into a closet. Thinking no one would be out at a time like this, he thought he would have his silence to bring out his thoughts. How had everything start to change so fast? He grew up under the strict servelence of his father. And when he died, his mother carried it on. His mother was very strict upon Chinese traditions and soon he found himself engaged and soon to be married to the daughter of his Mother's best friend, Meiling Rae. True he may not have felt the same way she may have felt about him, but growing up under the family training, he learnt to obey his mother, that his parents had nothing but good intentions for him. Then Meiling died, the cancer finally taking her after a year of finding out. Training had taught him to maintain his emotions, and since that day, he had became the parent of his 10 children. His cold deminar had fightened many, but have brought him far from his starting point. Because he didn't let any emotions in the way, he had managed to gain wins for his country. Then _she_ came into his family, and suddenly, it was like the block around his heart had broken down with one touch. It was like the key to the chest that hid his emotions away had unlocked it and set them free. It was like _Sakura_ was the key. He had learnt that emotions are what brings you to your demise. Yet, the kind of emotions Sakura had set lose on him felt nothing like his demise, it felt as if it was his victory. Victory over releasing his emotions at long last.

He shook his head. His mind was raving like a lunatic. There was nothing special about this woman, she was a woman, a woman from a church who gets along very well with his children, a woman who's modest, a woman who doesn't care about how she looked. A woman that was perfect inside and out. A woman that was the same as himself. A woman who understood him. Groaning silently he felt the grip upon his sanity and the grip he had kept on himself for so long loosen bit by bit as he thought about her, bit by bit. Hearing the creaking of the swing, he looked up to find Sakura staring intently at something he thought was nothing. A gentle flame floated in midair, growing and shrinking, floating up and down at Sakura's gaze. He watched in amazement as he watched it change colours. He watched it grow bigged, smaller, then break itself into 4 seperate flames of 4 seperate colours.

The cool blue of water.

The sharp red of fire.

The pure white of wind.

The fresh green of earth.

They magnified themselves, and with a blink of an eye and manifested themselves into 24 seperate flames. He watched at awe at how Sakura was able to control them with such little effort. Deciding to add a little effort of his own, he called upon his power of the wind. The small currents rushed past him and landed underneath each fire. Swirling, the wind brought the fire into their dance, held onto them, and led them in a circle that surrounded the two. (Meaning they were inside a circle of swirling fire and wind)

Sakura rose her head in amazement at how her flames had formed their formation. Noticing another presence, she gazed upwards and landed in the sea of amber that always caught her in a trance. The flames and the wind continued to dance around the two, unaware of the silences and the staring.

**Inside**

"Guys! Come here! Quick!" Alex and Sora called out loudly. The rumbling of their sisters and brothers coming brought their attention to the window.

"Oh wow look at what they're doing. It's so beautiful." Kari breathed, watching the different lights on the fire shine onto her father and nanny.

"It looks like... like a wainbow..." Hitomi said awefully. Ying nodded.

"It's called a _rain_bow." Yang told the youngest. "But yeah, it does..."

"The colours are like... that thing... with the 4 stuff in it..." Tenchi strained to remember.

"The 4 elements." Carina reminded her brother.

"Exactly, see the pure white is the wind, the fresh green is the earth, the red is fire and the blue is water." Explained Xiao Chen. They continued to watch their father and their nanny remain eye contact as the fire swirled around them with the help of the wind.

**Outside**

The two continued their staring contest, totally unaware of the powers swirling around them. Syaoran could barely contain his feelings while drowning in the deep emerald sea in her eyes. Sakura could barely keep her powers controled, her mind completely blank except the glowing amber eyes. At once, the flames froze at their place and with a loud snap, they exploaded into tiny whisps of sparks, each still containing their colour, looking as though fireworks errupted all around them. The whisps finally sank to the ground and the two snapped out of their trance.

**Inside**

Every gasped in awe watching the show from above.

"The two all ready seemed like they were interested in each other." Alana said. "Come on, while the witch isn't here, we've got to find _some way_ to get the two alone together." Alana said, refering Gwen as the Witch. The triplets smiled slyly at each other, their amber eyes sparked with mischief. Carina looked at the three.

"What are you three planning?" she asked cautiously. The triplets laughed.

"Oh you'll see, just wait and see." Kari, Yang and Tenchi said together in unison. The three ran out of the room, their amber hair shining in the sun.

"Sometimes, I worry about those three." Xiao Chen said, bringing himself next to his sister, "and sometimes, I'm just plain scared of them."

**Outside**

Sakura finally let go of her powers and blushed while Syaoran recomposed himself.

"Gomen. I didn't realize anyone would be out here." she said in a small voice, looking down to hide her blushing face. During the frenzied staring, most of her hair had fallen loose from their elastic band.

Syaoran remained silent, watching her hair softly shower her face.

"It's all right. I guess I thought the same thing." he said quickly. Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess it was lucky Gwen-san was away, otherwise I would be afraid she would have gotten a heart attack from the little show we had just displayed." Sakura said softly, easing up in the presence of Syaoran. Syaoran returned it with a tiny smile. As fast as it came, it was off his face the same way. His heart gave a tinge of sadness at the mention of Gwen's name, at the moment, he had forgotten all about her, how she was the one he was to marry, how she was the one that he had chosen.

"Right, well I um, better get going." Sakura said quickly, getting ready to enter the house.

"Wait! There's- we're having a small party for Hitomi and Ying, because it's their, their 5th birthday coming up. So, I was wondering, would you like to attend it. I mean as their friend, not their nanny." he quickly called out. Sakura flashed him a happy smile.

"I'd love to." she said before opening the door.

"DADDY!" a voice called.

"SAKURA!" another voice called from the front yard. The two rushed out to see the triplets on a speed boat in the middle of the lake. Sakura gasped hurrying foward while Syaoran followed her quickly. Kari, Tenchi and Yahg managed to get stuck inside a speedboat, floating in the middle of the lake.

"What on earth are you three doing there!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Syaoran." Sakura told him. "You three, stay there, we'll get you." Sakura called out. Searching, the two found a canoe. Throwing aside his jacket, Syaoran scrambled quickly onto the boat with Sakura and started to paddle towards his children.

**Inside**

"They never cease to amuse me, those three." Xiao Chen laughed. Carina nodded,

"Yea, but I wonder where they got the boat to go that far..." she wondered. Somewhere next door, they heard a shout of fury and someone shouting,

"Damn where is my boat!"

Sharing a glance, the two siblings gave a sigh.

"_Oh, that's where they got the boat_." the two thought.

**Outside**

Sakura leaned closer and closer towards the edge as they got nearer.

"Sakura, Daddy hurry." Kari moaned, watching them go closer and closer.

"Hey, she can act." Tenchi and Yang whispered. Kari threw them death daggers.

"I-am-_not_-acting! I'm seriously scared of water." she cried. Tenchi and Yang quickly shut up seeing the look their sister threw at them.

"Oh." they said. Sakura reached out and grabbed hold of Kari, or rather Kari quickly latched herself onto Sakura, afraid of letting go.

"It's all right Kari, go to your Father while I get your brothers out." Sakura instructed. Letting go of her, she huddled close to her father while her brothers got "rescued" as well.

"What were you three thinking?" Syaoran scolded as he paddled them back towards shore. "That was irresponsible and you knew very well you could've gotten hurt." The triplets stayed silent.

"I, I dropped the ring mommy gave me in the boat, and I didn't know it was on and I thought I could get it and Tenchi and Yang came to help and we didn't mean it and we're really sorry." Kari said quietely, her heart thumping hoping this plan would work. As they neared the shore, the water swayed the boat.

"Um, I should have mentioned this, this boat, can't carry more than 2 people." Tenchi and Yang mumbled as they got to the shore. Sakura and Syaoran shared the same look before...

"Ah!" Sakura shrieked, feeling the cool water wash over her body. She rose up to the surface gasping for breath, her auburn hair matted against her hair. She heard Syaoran splash up. Giggles from the trio escaped their mouths as the three started running towards the house. Sakura sighed.

"This is some way t-to end a day." she mumbled, her teeth chattering slightly.

"The water is kind of cold isn't it?" Syaoran laughed. Sakura nearly melted as Syaoran laughed. The man barely smiled and here he was, laughing while they were inside a lake, soaked and cold. Pushing himself up, he quickly extended his hand upwards helping Sakura up. Sakura blushed seeing his t-shirt cling tightly against his body, showing his abs and well toned muscles. She started to ring out the water in her hair, starting to walk back to the house. Syaoran's eyes trailed down along her body, the yellow dress clung against her well curved body, the setting sun set the small water droplets on her body glowing against her skin. Turning around her emerald eyes shone beneath the sun.

"Aren't you going to come? No offence but it is very cold here." Sakura stuttered. Syaoran smiled, nodding. Picking up the jacket he had took off minutes before, he drapped it around Sakura's shoulders making her blush.

"I can't have my nanny sick, otherwise my children will form an army of their own. And that is one army I haven't got a chance beating." Syaoran joked for the second time, smiling down at her. Sakura nodded mutely,

"You should smile often, you look a lot better that way." Sakura whispered quietely to the wind. Using the wind, he managed to drift the comment she made to his ears.

"I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran whispered back. Sakura twirled around, horrified at the fact she had been spotted. Syaoran gave another short laugh, before tucking the jacket closer towards her, seeing her shiver. "Come on, we should get in." Syaoran commented softly, unable to place his hands off her shoulders. Sakura nodded silently once again, not knowing if she liked the sensation of his hands against her shoulder.

"Xiao Lang..." a voice gasped from behind her.

Gwen stood in front of them, bags and more bags by her side. A spark of jealousy rose within her.

**Inside**

The 8 other children watched in horrified amusement at the triplets. The three giggled, seeing their expression.

"Mission Accomplished!"

L

L

L

L

L

A/N: So what do you think? Plan number one of Operation Father and Sakura. This scene came from the actual movie, when Julia Roberts was with the children, but they fell in the water. So instead of Sakura and the children falling, Syaoran and Sakura fell and there goes Plan number 1. LoL review please -grins-

Love from,

m.o.n.k.i.e.z**  
**


	7. Awakened Once Again

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update. My cousin's came tonight and she'll be staying for the month. Shes very little so I have to help take care of her and soon school will start, so updates will become less and less frequent. But I will try my best.

So a reviewer gave me an idea that Sakura and Syaoran should control 2 elements. Sakura would have 2 elements while Syaoran has 2 as well. I really like that idea. So there will be a change in stats:

**Sakura: total control of fire and earth**

**Syaoran: total control of wind and water**

Tell me how you think of that arrangement.

**Summery: She grew up enjoying life. He grew up shunned from it. It was destiny for them to meet and come together like the 4 elements. Noone said it would be easy as they learn to listen to their own Sounds of Love.**

**Review of last chapter**

_**"You should smile often, you look a lot better that way." Sakura whispered quietely to the wind. Using the wind, he managed to drift the comment she made to his ears. **_

_**"I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran whispered back. Sakura twirled around, horrified at the fact she had been spotted. Syaoran gave another short laugh, before tucking the jacket closer towards her, seeing her shiver. "Come on, we should get in." Syaoran commented softly, unable to place his hands off her shoulders. Sakura nodded silently once again, not knowing if she liked the sensation of his hands against her shoulder.**_

_**"Xiao Lang..." a voice gasped from behind her. **_

_**Gwen stood in front of them, bags and more bags by her side. A spark of jealousy rose within her. **_

_**Inside**_

_**The 8 other children watched in horrified amusement at the triplets. The three giggled, seeing their expression.**_

_**"Mission Accomplished!"**_

****

_Chapter 7: Awakened once again_

The children ran outside to the front of the house, all 10 of them lined up. Sakura and Syaoran walked in first, Sakura wrapped in Syaoran's jacket, with Syaoran's hand on her shoulders. The children passed down looks of glee and pride as a Gwen walked in after them, seething with anger, the feeling churning inside her. She glared at the woman in front of her, wanting her to burst into flame and crumble into ashes within her glare. She looked up, seeing the ten children all sharing identical smiles of glee.

"You insignificant, little, idiots." she hissed deadly, looking at the triplets seeing their spark of achievement. "You did this. You three did this." she hissed dangerously, raising herself above the three. Carina and Xiao Chen eyed each other worriedly.

"I will get rid of you three first as _soon_ as your father and I are married. We will rid us of you three you evil twits." she growled, her hand slowly raising above her. It flew down as the three squeezed their eyes shut...

Carina and Xiao Chen ran towards the three, filling up the space between the triplets and the raving woman. Gwen let her hand dropped at her direct targets when something grabbed hold of her wrist.

Sakura was walking past the children when Carina and Xiao Chen rushed past her. Her emerald eyes flickered angrily seeing Gwen give the children the cold glare, but what came next she would not allow. Dropping the jacket, leaving it fluttering behind her, her hands automatically rose and caught onto her wrist.

"Don't you even _dare_ touch those children." her voice growled menencingly. One thing she could not bare was someone hitting children.

"You will let go of me." Gwen ordered in a supressed voice, "You have no right and furthur more you are not the children's mother. I will be their mother and they need decipline."

"I don't care who you are, or what you are, you will not touch them as long as I am around," Sakura fought back, "Oh and mark my words. Do not think I am making this up, I will make you regret this." Sakura added fiercely seeing that Gwen was about object. Walking away, Gwen fought down a growl. Reaching the last of the children, Hitomi and Ying gave small giggles, their usual soft ruby eyes replaced by those of amusement. Gwen smirked,

_"If I can't hit those brats, I can sure hit you two."_

The girls screamed loudly seeing Gwen approach them. It all happened so fast. Sakura immediately flipped around and shot daggers at her through her flaming emerald eyes. But what happened shocked her. Instead of the warm flickering feeling she had gotten used to, her eyes sharpened and her pupils contracted in concentration. Sand blew from every direction possible at Gwen's face, making her scream, her eyes pained and stinging from the sand in her eyes. Sakura let out a gasp, quickly dropping her gaze, at the same moment, the sand disappeared, leaving bits of sand everywhere.

"You-you _witch!_ What are you? A-a monster!" Gwen screamed, running off angrily. Sakura stood still as a statue, thoughts running through her mind.

_Witch... witch... monster..._ Was that what she was? Sure she had had this power for so long now, but ever since then the sisters at church never made it look like she was a monster, never made it that she was..._ different._ But now, she was having doubts. What_ was_ she then?

Syaoran watched in amusement as the sands and dirt screamed towards Gwen's face, attacking her from every position. Assuming it was Hitomi and Ying he let out a silent chuckle. But Gwen screamed out words at Sakura making him feel like throwing sand at her himself. Then Sakura was silent. It wasn't the type of comfortable, assuring silence he usually found with her, but it was the awkward, ear ringing silence that radiated from her that seemed like things weren't how he thought it was. He knew Sakura was a fire controller, could she be more? Whatever thoughts that ran through his mind was stopped as Gwen threw his children a look of deep loathing.

"Gwen you will _not_ give that kind of look to my children understood?" he ordered in a deep, rumbling voice. Gwen replied him with a look of shock.

"Xiao Lang! They-she, _she_," she emphasized, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, "threw sands and grain at _me_! How can I have a well connection with the children if, everytime she breaks the bridge between me and the children?" Gwen cried hysterically, thinking Syaoran would be by her side.

"I hired my staff for a reason. Sakura has done a very well job in keeping my children in order. I did not hire her to attend to your needs as well. As far as I am concerned-or the contract of the job is concerned- however she acts to place herself in self-defence does not require her to be dismissed. I for one will _not_ let the 15th nanny gp when she's doing such a wonderful job." Syaoran said coolly, breezing pass Gwen and into one of the washrooms. "Now excuse me while I wash up for dinner. Sakura, Tomoyo said she could require your assistance, if you agree to it." Syaoran added before disappeared through the door.

Everybody tried to stiffle laughters and giggles as Alana stiffled a mean laugh into a badly interpreted cough. Sakura smiled brightly, her emerald eyes alit.

"Come now, Children. Get ready for dinner. I mustn't disappoint your father if he has such high opinions of me." Sakura giggled, giving them an all knowing spark of laughter in her eyes.

------------------------------

Syaoran resisted the urge of plunging his fist hardly against the innocent mirror, reflecting his angered image back to him. His amber eyes were alit with a burning disire to protect her, his heart-he knew- pumped every blood cell through his veins every second so he could protect her from harm's way. Yet his mind denies and declines every living proof of what might be happening to him.

At first, he had thought, maybe it was his disire to protect his children. They were still at a vulnerable age when Meiling had left them. Had left _him_ with his 10 children. He thought it was his duty, his obligation as-now a father and mother- to protect them at all cost.

But something snapped inside his head, his disire grew, fueled not by his protectiveness of his children, but fueled by the anger boiling deep within his stomach, the anger that shrieked to be released upon Gwen. It was then when Sakura had unleashed her little sand storm did it start to calm down in a oddly satisfying way. He growled deeply, angered at how he could be so careless on letting his emotions set loose, how easily Sakura was able to make him loosen up. But most of all, how bad and how foul Gwen had treated her. Angry at how he wasn't able to protect her from those words.

Snapping open the tap, he turned it maxed towards the right, a rush of cold water touching his skin. He splashed it against his face, enjoying the feeling of the contrast of the cold water against his hot skin. He shut his eyes, feeling the small drift of power in his gut, whirling around inside wanting to release. He pushed it down, swallowing it, hoping to cool it. His eyes snapped opened with a glare that made his amber eyes glow a deep, hot amber that could match even the beams of the sun. The feeling rushed out of his gut, into his brain and spread itself into his vains and ran the course around his body. The power sent a boiling sensation throughout his body as he nearly collapsed from the near power surge. He shook his head. Never had that happened before. Shaking away his weakness, he stood himself up properly before deciding he needed another blast of cool water against his-even hotter, if possible- skin.

Cupping his hand, he dipped it under the opened tap and immediately pulled it out as soon as the liquid had touched his skin. He took a glance at the handle that controlled the temperature of the water, it was still turned to cold. He eyed the rushing water, seeing steam rise from the now boiling water. Was something malfacturing? Oddly, his body seemed familiar to the heat, as though it had once... ran through his body...

A theory-crazy as it is- ran through his mind and he set out to test it. Kneading his mind in concentration, he once again formed a glare, a glare that portrayed the endless, icy, glacier in his eyes and directed it towards the stream of water. At once the water cooled, steam no longer rose from it and touching it, the water was freezing. Closing the tap, he rushed out to find Sakura rushing towards his direction, the exact same look on her face as on his.

"It happened to you too..." Sakura said in a soft whisper.

------------------------------

Gwen sat on her king sized bed Syaoran had offered to her on her first night. Her room was lavished with exqusitedly done furnitures and decorations. Her bed, now covered with a soft golden cover, stood in the middle, tall and proud around the many things included. Her washroom stood beside the large, flat screen TV she had requested. The drawers and closet stood in front of her bed, wide opened with colourful selections of famous, designer labled clothes. Next to it was the table bearing all her powders, mascera, eye liner, lipsticks, nail polish and every possible item you could imagine to enhance or make your appearance much more appealing. Large windows stood beside her bed, 2 at each side, allowing in beams of warm sunlight, bathing her room in gold and warmth.

Today, however, Gwen took no notice of the luxery or the amazing view around her. Sitting cross legged on her bed, she held the room phone against her eyers, a frown on her cherry red lips and her eye brows deepening, an angry look on her slender face.

_"Gweneth, honey, there will be no way Xiao Lang would deny you of your marrage."_ her mother said over the phone.

"Mother, I've been telling you. The way Syaoran looks at her, he has the deep look of softness in his eyes everytime, he is known for his iciness, his... beastly side of him. I don't even get a glance of sympathy!"

_"Honey, he only wants the girl as a spare mother for his children. By the time you get in there, she will be packing her bags and going along home."_

"Honestly, Mother. As soon as I am the Mistress of this house, I don't care what he says, she will be leaving here."

_"That's the spirit Gweneth."_

"There's still the 10 brats I have to deal with." she said, the emotion of disgust and horrid in her voice.

_"Don't worry about them. If they try anything, just make sure that woman is out of the way and when she is, Xiao Lang will have no reason not to believe you."_

She sighed. "Yes mother. I have to go, it is almost dinner and they will get suspicious. Good night mother."

_"All right then. Call me tomorrow and tell me how things go. The sooner you enter the family, the sooner things will calm."_

Shutting the phone, she chose a V neck t-shirt and jean shorts. Smiling at her attire she headed downstairs to see a flash of amber hair and auburn curls rush past the stairs and into the yard.

------------------------------

Pratically running past the stairs, Sakura and Syaoran quickly opened the door to the backyard patio and shut it, not noticing that it was still slightly opened. Their minds were clouded with confusion as they found a way to make themselves more comfortable.

"I- what just happened, back there?" Syaoran inquired, breaking the ice. "The sand attack, it wasn't... normal." he said. Sakura gave a visible wince as he said that her response wasn't normal. If she wasn't normal, then what was she?

"I didn't know what happened. I mean I thought I was unleashing fire, not, well earth. When she had actually tried to hit Hitomi and Ying, it was like something inside me broke. It broke loose, the gate was opened and a beast was roaring inside my very body. Then all of a sudden, this surge of power started building and--"

"-- started to run through your body, leaving you feeling weak but unleashing the attack." Syaoran ended for her, his voice but a mere whisper.

"Do you know everything about me?" Sakura said, offering a small, but gentle smile. Syaoran chuckled,

"That's because I've felt the same sensation." Syaoran told her. Sakura eyed him carefully. Somehow, those amber orbs had small streaks of a watery colour in them, making them look... glassy as if there was a shield of water between his eyes and her.

Syaoran looked carefully at Sakura. His eyes trailing directly into her eyes. The emerald orbs. The gentle, caring, soft, assuring and alluring orbs were gleaming back at him, more hard, more concentrate than he had ever seen it.

"Your eyes they're--" the two blurt out at the same time, their hearts racing. Sakura'd body was suddenly encircled by a flame of two colours, the colour or rich red, and the colour of fresh green. A current of wind circled around Syaoran, forming a sphere around him, also consisting of two colours. The colours of pure white, and the colours of deep blue.

_Aura..._

"The four elements!" Sakura gasped out loudly, looking at both her hands. A sphere of fire was created on her left while a sphere of dirt, sand, leaves and other earthly plants swirled on her right. The same situation held true for Syaoran. His left was the sphere of blistering winds, his right the pure blue of fresh water.

"Sakura..." he suddenly called out, an evil smile plastered on his face, his adreneline running from the power. Sakura looked up to see a flood of water shooting towards her. Shrieking, she ducked before placing her left hand on the ground. Almost immediately, cracks were formed on the ground, running, slashing their way towards their intended target; Syaoran.

Allowing the wind to carry him upwards, he let out a short laugh. He was both shocked, surprise, and weirdly proud seeing a spark of annoyance and indignation in Sakura's emeralds. At the same time when he released his final water ball, a stream of dirt, sand and mud was flying towards his body, travelling along the wind currents he had unknowingly left behind, the attack was evident of Sakura's quick thinking.

A high shriek and a low, but loud growl sent the birds flying into the golden orange skies. Sakura stood there, after all ready changing from her soaked yellow dress, she was now drenched in her light pink dress, her hair matted tightly against her head. Little drops of water dripped from her hands and onto the ground. She aimed a glare at Syaoran, but quickly stopped and stiffled in a laugh.

Syaoran slowly drifted back down towards the ground. His eyes glowing dangerously, with sparks of amusements. His entire body was encased with dirts and grims, sticking to his still wet shirt from the lake. The only place that hadn't been hit was his face, which looked oddly sharp and clean from the other parts of his body. A giggle finally escaped Sakura's mouth chamber, making him take a dangerously step foward.

"I-I'm so-sorry..." Sakura chocked, her face red, her body shaking from the contained laughter. She screamed, running around the yard as Syaoran growled. Tackeling her down, Sakura landed on her back, Syaoran looming insanely on top of her.

"Any last words?" he growled insanely, his hands gripping onto her wrists preventing her of escape. Sakura giggled,

"You, you have bad breath." then burst out laughing. Syaoran looked down at her oddly.

"You're about to die and all you can say is 'you have bad breath'?" he asked, looking down at her incredelously. She looked back at him, her mouth drew into a pout, her eyes gleaming with dark innocence. For a while Syaoran remained silent, happily drowning in the sea of emeralds. His eyes unconciously trailed down to her lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, he closed the distance between them. And slowly, ever so slowly, Sakura rose up in initiative and reduced the distance even more...

they were so close...

Sakura could feel small, wam breaths from Syaoran...

The warm breath caressed her soft, drenched skin...

So close the tips of their nose started to touch...

they were so close...

------------------------------

Gwen arrived downstairs and by the patio and saw Sakura shriek once before Syaoran tackeling her down onto the ground. She heard laughter, talking, whispers, then complete, silence. Silence that could break just by a small cough. Unable to stand any of the tension, she carefully stepped out, not seeing the small camera peep through the fence that stood besides the fallen Sakura and Syaoran. Giving the camera holder the perfect angle for the perfect video for the perfect couple.

Gwen leaned foward and almost let out a shriek.

Syaoran leaned in closer towards Sakura, glancing up he managed to see Sakura's eyelids flutter closed. He could feel the soft skin on her nose brushing against his own. He could feel the staggered breathing from her mouth, the deep pounding of her heart in her chest. He was so close, so close and slowly, his lips breifly, roughly, yet gently brushed against hers. A spark ignited inside him, setting what he thought had been sleeping for the past few years, alit. The fire had returned, had came back, and was burning stronger than ever. And he made no move, or had any intention in setting it off and placing it asleep again.

"Oh...my...god!" a shriek came from the patio. Gwen could take it no longer. How could he? Make _her_ look like a fool? Breaking apart immediately, Sakura snapped her eyes opened, her eyes wide and unbelieving at what had just happened. A blush creeped onto her cheeks. She had kissed her own boss, the man she was working for! Dear god if the children had seen this, they would, they would absolutely hate her for doing so. Heck, she hated herself so much right now. Under the quivering cold stare of Gwen, she would give anything, _anything_ to disappear from the spot.

Syaoran actually gave Gwen a cold, deep, angered, and annoyed stare. If she hadn't been there, he might have continued, and might have deepend the feeling, and might have fueled the fire that burned inside him more power. He wasn't sure if he was happy she intruded or not. All he knew was that the power was now more wide awake than ever, and no matter what, there was no stopping it.

------------------------------

From the dark attic, 22 pairs of eyes eyed the screen happily, sent in from the camera they had slipped into the fence. God must be by their side because they had perfect view of everything.

"I_ knew it_! I knew something would go on between them." a man screamed in triumph.

"Shh! We're still in the house." Alana told him, her voice filled with happiness.

"Now that we know how they feel, especially Father. I was ever surprised." Carina giggled.

"But I like her, shes very nice." Sora said quietely.

"Yeah yeah. Now we gotta make sure it happens. Adults can be so stupid sometimes." Tenchi said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't I get some credit?" the man said in a mocked, hurt voice. The children rolled their eyes, though they couldn't see through the dark.

"Thank-you Uncle Eriol!"

L

L

L

A/N: and so ends another update from me. I am so sorry, my cousin came and I spent most of my waking hours taking care of her, she is very active and very attention seeking, though she is cute none the less. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Some evil from the children, some fluff from Sakura and Syaoran, and more making Gwen mad! LoL. Well please review!


	8. The Right Choice

Hi everyone! Unfortunately my computer is kind of screwed right now, it's not behaving like it's supposed to, so right now I'm typing this from my sister's computer. Hopefully everything will turn out as it's supposed to. Thank you so much for reviewing my story, and hopefully, you'll continue to show your support.

**Totally-spaz- **You know how when you're all hyped, your adrenaline is like rushing, it gives you a sort of feeling that makes you feel strong. So basically, because of their power surge, their body can't handle the power so they have to let it out. And knowing Syaoran, he always wants to tease Sakura. Thanks for reviewing.

**Review of last chapter**

_Syaoran leaned in closer towards Sakura, glancing up he managed to see Sakura's eyelids flutter closed. He could feel the soft skin on her nose brushing against his own. He could feel the staggered breathing from her mouth, the deep pounding of her heart in her chest. He was so close, so close and slowly, his lips briefly, roughly, yet gently brushed against hers. A spark ignited inside him, setting what he thought had been sleeping for the past few years, alit. The fire had returned, had come back, and was burning stronger than ever. And he made no move, or had any intention in setting it off and placing it asleep again._

_"Oh...my...god!" a shriek came from the patio. Gwen could take it no longer. How could he? Make her look like a fool? Breaking apart immediately, Sakura snapped her eyes opened her eyes wide and unbelieving at what had just happened. A blush crept onto her cheeks. She had kissed her own boss, the man she was working for! Dear god if the children had seen this, they would, they would absolutely hate her for doing so. Heck, she hated herself so much right now. Under the quivering cold stare of Gwen, she would give anything, anything to disappear from the spot._

_Syaoran actually gave Gwen a cold, deep, angered, and annoyed stare. If she hadn't been there, he might have continued, and might have deepened the feeling, and might have fuelled the fire that burned inside him more power. He wasn't sure if he was happy she intruded or not. All he knew was that the power was now more wide awake than ever, and no matter what, there was no stopping it._

_"I knew it! I knew something would go on between them." a man screamed in triumph._

_"Shh! We're still in the house." Alana told him, her voice filled with happiness._

_"Now that we know how they feel, especially Father. I was ever surprised." Carina giggled._

_"But I like her, she's very nice." Sora said quietly._

_"Yeah yeah. Now we gotta make sure it happens. Adults can be so stupid sometimes." Tenchi said, rolling his eyes._

_"Hey! Don't I get some credit?" the man said in a mocked, hurt voice. The children rolled their eyes, though they couldn't see through the dark._

_"Thank-you Uncle Eriol!"  
_L

L

**Notifications:**

_(song/lyrics)_

_Chapter 8:The Right Choice  
_L  
L  
L  
L

One by one, smiling faces emerged from the door that led to their attic. Making sure to cover all evidence of anyone ever being up there, 10 children including a gloating adult came down into the kitchen, to see a furious father, a blushing nanny, and- to their delight- their boiling soon-to-be-mother, _if _they had anything to do with it.

Tomoyo entered carrying trays food she was going to cook for dinner. Upon seeing their faces her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What…what's going on?" she asked, perplex at how everyone was looking. Alana gave a loud snort, followed by giggles before happily skipping out of the room, a gleam of triumph, happiness and evil in her eyes. Tomoyo was taken by surprise. "Miss. Alana sure seems happy though." She added. Eriol chuckled,

"Yes well, there are a lot of things we don't understand about that girl." Eriol smiled. "Wow…" he whistled, "and what in god's name happened to you two?" he asked, referring to his oh so innocent look. It was then when everyone had noticed that Sakura was drenched from head to toe, while the master of the house was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"We… had a small… water fight and it didn't go exactly…as planned." Sakura explained. The children giggled, while Carina and Xiao Chen smiled at their father. He gave them a 'don't you dare start' look before walking off.

"You will excuse me while I change." Syaoran growled quietly, brushing past Sakura. He managed to hear her mutter "Party Pooper" before letting out a smirk. Syaoran left the room to hear a shriek, and knew his plan had worked.

----------------------------------------

Sakura shrieked in surprise, a flow of chilling wind brushed around her form. She shivered, feeling the coldness contrast with her skin. Everyone looked at her weirdly. A loud rumble outside and a flash of light sent the whole mansion dark.

"Sakura!" Hitomi cried.

Sakura glanced around the house worriedly, nothing, not even a mini flash light came to her sight. Taking the risk, she quickly gave a sharp glance towards the fire place from the living room beside the kitchen. Exactly at that time, a glow of brilliant red flowed from the family room and around the house. Their sights were instantly in tuned with the light and they were soon able to navigate around the house. Gwen huffed, pushing everyone aside and sat on the lover's seat right beside the fireplace. Everyone took their place around it, enjoying the glow it emitted.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing? It's not even warm!" her whiny voice was heard leaving her mouth. Alana glanced at Sakura just in time to see her flush.

"I know! Maybe if you actually _had_ some warm blood in you, you'd be warmer." Alana shot back, clearly pleased with the reaction Gwen gave her.

"Sakura?" a voice called from the stairs. Syaoran carefully walked down, the beam of light from his flash light held in his hand lit up the stairs. Gwen bit back a scowl, not happy at how sweetly the bitch's name sounded from her fiancé's mouth.

"Syaoran? We're in the living room." Sakura called out, her eyes searching to find him. Unknowingly, she set the row of candles that lined the corridor all burst out with flames, the colours of all flour elementals flowed on top of the candles, creating a rainbow effect. "Oh I keep forgetting that we err, have…"

"Coloured candles." Tomoyo finished, walking out of the kitchen, this time holding 3 more flash lights. Sakura immediately rose, taking two from Tomoyo,

"Arigatou…" Sakura whispered to her. Tomoyo gave her a smile.

"No problem, but you have a lot of explaining to do." The raven haired girl told her. Sakura smiled, before handing Gwen her flashlight. Sighing, she knew it was going to be a long, long time before the electricity would decide to fill the house again.

----------------------------------------

2 hours later, the group was still settled around the living room, bored out of their minds. Sakura, whom had lived in a church, was unable to find anything she can do. Syaoran simply growled and tapped his foot, which gave such annoyance Eriol resulted in having to flick his cousin in the head. Tomoyo had come drifting in and out the kitchen occasionally bringing in snacks, and drinks.

The 9 children of the General watched amused as the glaring war between Alana and Gwen flashed between their eyes. Alana's deep ruby red sparked with such electricity it could send the whole house in light once more. Gwen's blue eyes were cold, but they could tell it would quiver underneath their sister's vengeful stare. The rain pranced on the roof, dancing with the skies and the wind.

Looking out at the grey skies, she longed for the feeling of the fresh rain between her fingers, running down the length of her body. She loved the feeling of her hair matted against her head, drips of water falling off the edge of ever auburn strand, ever tiny drops of water that latched onto her eye lashes, which fell from the sky and landed on her peachy, smooth complexion. Standing up, she strode up towards the patio that led to the back yard. Touching the screen, she longed to ask permission to go out, to run around like the five year old girl wearing the snow white dress. Looking at the grey skies, she saw tiny beams of light that fought through the grey clouds, as if bringing her the permission she had longed for. Without second thoughts, she snapped opened the door, and lunged out into the back yard. The tears from the skies fell upon her small body.

Sora's eyes were wondering the room, where she was stuck with her brother and sister, her father, the 'witch' as she had heard Alana called, and her nanny. She was so bored she could rip off her hair. Suddenly, Sakura stood up and no sooner, the patio door had opened, and her nanny was outside dancing in the rain. Sora giggled, before jumping up and joining her.

"And you call _her _a good worker? She is no different than the kids themselves." Gwen huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, her legs crossed, making her look like an exhausted empress. Syaoran paid no attention what she said, his eyes glued towards the window that showed 10 children and a small woman dancing the rain dance. His eyes trailed along the curves of Sakura's body, which was accented by the dress sticking to her every curve. He watched her body move, clearly aware that she had no idea her dress was sticking against her.

"Seems like they're having fun." Eriol's voice said as the rest of his body showed up behind him. "We've got a bunch of rain dancers, but they're not wishing the rain away." He chuckled, before going out to join the group. "If you don't want to miss out on anything, come out and try not to act your age." Gwen's arms snaked its way around his torso.

"Forget about them; let them act like immature children. You won't be missing out on anything." Gwen cooed, sending hateful glares to the group. He shrugged away from her.

"I highly doubt I'll find anything to do here either." He responded in a cold voice. Gwen looked at him, in shock and in anger.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since you came back, you've acted as though you do not want to be in my presence. It seems you've forgotten that I am your fiancée." Gwen cried angrily, unhappy at his behaviour.

"I have not forgotten. This is who I am. If you don't like it you can leave." Syaoran responded emotionlessly. The door swung opened, causing the two to see Sakura-dripping wet- walk in, her face flushed with red. Teasingly-though he had no idea why he did so- he sent a puddle of water where Sakura's foot soon stepped on. Shrieking, Sakura fell down, her face in a pained expression. Her emerald eyes glare into Syaoran's twinkling amber ones.

"Ha, Ha, that wasn't funny." Sakura whined, getting back up again. "I try to be nice and this is what I get, a pained bottom. I was wondering, since you two don't have much to do here, if we should eat dinner now, get the kids to bed, then go to a park tomorrow. As much as I like to see them have fun with Eriol, I don't think he is much of a good influence on them." Sakura laughed, twisting her long auburn hair and letting the water out.

"You made the floor all wet you little monster." Syaoran half growled half chuckled.

"Oh, and as if the floor wasn't wet before?" Sakura shot back, sending his face to bare a sheepish grin. "I rest my case." Sakura ended, before shouting out the door. One by one, his kids started to file in, all wet, all soaked, and all smiling and laughing. He hadn't seen them so happy for the first time and he started to wonder would he have failed them if he re-married?

----------------------------------------

The next day, the power had turned on, the sun was shining, and the skies were blue. For the first time, Sakura found t-shirts, jeans, dresses and everything you wouldn't find in a church. Staring at it Carina entered the room.

"I thought you might need something to wear since we're going to the park and all. I like your dresses, but they won't be appropriate." The girl told her, her eyes sparkling. Sakura laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't. Thank you." Sakura thanked. Opening the closet, she started to-one by one- pick out the clothing. "This may be harder than expected…"

----------------------------------------

Syaoran stood by the stairs, in a slightly tight green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had to admit, it was not everyday he would dress like this, and for some reason, he enjoyed the feeling. One by one his children came down, t-shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses flashed through his eyes as he admired how beautiful his children looked in them. For a mid thirty year old guy, the way he dressed made him look young. To make the day a lot better, Gwen had announced she cannot grace them with her presence.

"To be stuck with a bunch of kids?" she had said with a shudder. "As much as it'll be fun, sadly I can't attend." She said with fake sincerity, though drips of sarcasm ended every word.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." A soft voice came from atop the stairs. He looked up and felt his breath hitch to a stop, his heart stopped beating, and an odd fluttering sent his stomach doing flip-flops. Walking down the stairs, Sakura came down in a light emerald t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was made into a pony tail, innocent strands that weren't caught in the pony tail framed her face, making her eyes sparking with electricity.

"Uh, We should… go." He stuttered, unable to form a normal sentence. Sakura eyed him worriedly,

"Are you all right? You look awfully pale." Sakura asked, once she had reached the bottom of the stairs. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go before Hitomi and Alex decides to knock the door down." He offered, smiling slightly, walking towards the door. Sakura could only smile before following in his footsteps.

----------------------------------------

Sakura emerged from the black limo, the bright sun washing her small features with warmth and a golden glow. Her emerald eyes shone with glee and awe as her eyes tried to devour everything that came to her sight. Roller coasters roared on the tracks, their passengers screaming from the rush of adrenaline. Smells of fresh fries, food, and sweet candy drifted above the park, their smells contagious. Couples enjoyed each other's company in the wild park while parents watched in happiness as their kids wandered and screamed to their heart's delight.

"Sugoi… (Amazing)" Sakura breathed in delight. Syaoran came up beside her,

"Isn't it? The last time I came here was… actually I don't ever remember coming." He confessed. Sakura laughed,

"Sakura! Father! Come on! If you don't move it'll close before we can get in!" Alana shouted from the gates, the 10 of them all ready lined up for tickets, their beaming faces were almost enough to blind them. Sakura laughed, flashing Syaoran her beautiful smile,

"Well? Let's get a move on shall we?"

----------------------------------------

_(I'm thinking about letting it out I wanna give in, I wanna go out  
Been looking around, I've finally found The rhythm of love, the feeling of sound_ _) _

Laughter rang into the air as the children of the General had the time of their life. Sakura laughed along with them, the wind blowing in her hair, her eyes sparkling along with the sun. Syaoran couldn't help but suppress a smile that shone on his face.

_(It's making a change, The feeling is strange  
It's coming right back, right back in my range Not worried about anything else _

_I'm waking up...) _

"Syaoran, come on!" Sakura giggled, grabbing his hand as she was pulled off by the kids. Syaoran laughed, feeling him being tugged towards another direction.

"I'm surrounded by monsters."

_(To the beat of my to the beat of my to the beat of my heart _

_The beat of my heart the beat of my heart the beat of my heart _

_It tears us apart _

_The beat of my heart the beat of my heart the beat of my heart _

_Now I'm back to the start _

_To the beat of my to the beat of my to the beat of my heart) _

Sakura screamed out in pleasure, the wind rushing through her hair, her body enjoying the adrenaline rushing through her system, enjoying how the world seemed to rush past her in blasts of amazing colours.

Syaoran had never, in his entire life, been on so many rides. Roller coasters, drop zones-he was the one insisting on that one, through many protests they managed to go on, but he had been receiving death glares ever since, Merry-go rounds, and even tossing a ring at empty beer bottles to win a bear. He minded none of them, particularly enjoying how Sakura would grip tightly against his arms when she was frightened.

(_I'm up from my down, I turn it around I'm making it back, I'm not gonna drown_

_I'm taking a stance, I won't miss my chance I want you to see, I'm not scared to dance_

_The way that you feel, Could never be real I want you to know, I finished the deal_

_So I'm saying to you, I'll always be true To the rhythm inside...) _

"Oh no! Oh, no, no, no, no, _NO_" Sakura complained, shaking her head, her hands raised, keeping them away from the grips of the children.

"Come on, I promise it won't be scary." Alana whined, taking Sakura's hand, pulling her towards the dimly lit house. Sakura held the urge to roll her eyes.

"I highly doubt it. I think there _is _a reason it's called a 'haunted' house." Sakura responded, "Emphasize _haunted_"

"Is Sakura scared of ghosts?" Syaoran's taunting voice came from behind his daughter. Sakura held her head high,

"Everyone is afraid of something."

"No, only you." He smirked. Sakura glared at him, "If you really _aren't _scared, prove it."

" Sure, right after would you rather be burned, toast, roast, barbequed with the side dish of dirt, sand, or mud? Or have all of the above?" Sakura growled, her eyes flickering dangerously, hiding the less than audible gulp.

_(The beat of my heart It tears us apart The beat of my heart _

_The beat of my heart The beat of my heart _

_Now I'm back to the start To the beat of my heart) _

_"I wonder if I'll live through this…"_ those words ran through Syaoran's head as another wince came from the pain from his arm, which Sakura was ever so gracious to wrap her hands around it, giving it a painful squeeze every time something shook the cart or she had seen some transparent figures.

"Why did I agree to this? Lord I am so stupid." He heard her mutter from beside him.

"I can assure you, Sakura, that you will live longer than my arm." He muttered through grit teeth. His comment had earned him a pained squeeze when a fat 'ghost' had appeared leaning on her shoulder.

(_Away, away, away, away (To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart) _

_Away, away, away, away (To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)) _

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to kill you, or to burn you to a third degree burn so you won't be able to move for the rest of your life and let you suffer in eternal pain as a cripple." Sakura muttered to him as the limo took them home. She still hadn't been able to forgive him for the ride in the haunted house.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Syaoran said.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered.

"That was fun. I've never seen Father smile so much." Alana chipped from behind. Sakura let out a smile from her scowling.

"Yes that is definitely one surprise." She agreed. Looking back, Hitomi and Ying were leaning against each other, sleeping soundly.

"Today was definitely fun. It is a shame Miss. Hilton was to miss it." Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged,

"I don't know. I didn't miss the continuous chatter beside my ear."

_  
(The beat of my heart It tears us apart _

_The beat of my heart Now I'm back to the start) _

Arriving at the house 8 of the 10 children quickly rushed into the house, heads peeping out at the last two adults emerging from the car, holding two young girls, slumbering through the event.

"Let's not wake them. They are tired, let them rest and we will wake them for dinner." Sakura said, making sure Hitomi was comfortable. Her hands were shaking slightly, tired as well from the events, but urged them to stay strong, holding the sleeping girl.

----------------------------------------

Laying the girl gently upon the bed, Sakura brushed her hair of her flushed face. Removing her shoes and pulling on the covers, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

(_The beat of my heart It tears us apart _

_The beat of my heart Now I'm back to the start  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my…) _

Gently running her finger against the young girl's skin, she traced the outline of her baby featured face. So young, and so beautiful. Resting her cheek against her forehead, she closer her emerald eyes, feeling the soft warmth.

"Sleep well dear Hitomi." She said to the youngest.

"Night, night… mommy…" the young girl murmured in her sleep, a content smile lighting her face. Sakura's face couldn't help but shine with pride and happiness.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran leaned against the opposite side of the door, his daughter's word drifted to his ears. Was he making the wrong choice? Was the right one right in front of him? He had not felt protective over Gwen, yet over the very woman his children had all ready fell for. It was his job to decide on a choice, the right choice.

The right choice was right in front of him.

The right choice was Sakura.

The right decision was Sakura

The right mother was Sakura.

The perfect woman was Sakura

The person he had grown to like, to protect, to love was Sakura.

_(…To the beat of my heart)  
_L  
L  
L

A/N: I FINALLY finished this chapter. Hooray for me! –celebrates in an empty room- The song that I chose was called **"Beat of My Heart"** by **Hilary Duff**. So there's some thing between Sakura and Syaoran. Oh hoho my plan is coming to shape. School's starting real soon, so updates will become less frequent. I will try my best. Promise. Please review!

Love,

skittles.307


	9. Memories Revealed

Hello everyone. First of all I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my stories. You guys are awesome and as an author I am so lucky to have you guys! This is probably going to be the last chapter before school starts, and unfortunately there might be some time gap between this chapter and the next. Some of you wanted to know when Sakura and Syaoran may find out their little 'childhood meeting'. You might get your wish in this chapter.

**Yukyungtang- **You're right. This story is based on the original movie "The Sounds of Music". The title of this story has some similarity to the title of the movie and so does the plot. But I'm glad you liked the magic I placed in it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Summery: She grew up living life. He grew up shunned from it. He let his walls grow. She broke it with one smile. Fate tore them apart, now it's up to them to complete their destiny: to be together.**

  
L

L

L

**Review of Last Chapter**

"Sleep well dear Hitomi." She said to the youngest.

"Night, night… mommy…" the young girl murmured in her sleep, a content smile lighting her face. Sakura's face couldn't help but shine with pride and happiness.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran leaned against the opposite side of the door, his daughter's word drifted to his ears. Was he making the wrong choice? Was the right one right in front of him? He had not felt protective over Gwen, yet over the very woman his children had all ready fell for. It was his job to decide on a choice, the right choice.

The person he had grown to like, to protect, to love was Sakura.

----------------------------------------

_Chapter 9: Memories revealed._

Today was the day. Today, Hitomi and Ying would officially turn 5, and guess what? They can't wait. Ever since 8 o'clock in the morning, staff members, including Sakura herself, had been heard rushing around the house. Banners trailed from room to room, balloons decorated the high ceilings, the yard outside seemed unrecognizable where jumping castles, clowns, face painters and other small and fun activities were set up. All possessions and breakable items were professionally hidden away and out of reach of the bubbling children that would soon fill the house.

Even standing on her tip toes, Sakura still could not place the final banner near the door frame for the room. Stretching to her limit, her fingers still stayed a few centimetres away from their destination.

"Do you need help?" a soft voice came from the ground. Tomoyo looked up with amused amethyst eyes. Sakura let out a soft, defeated giggle, slowly getting off the chair and gingerly touching her feet against the solid ground.

"As much as I find it embarrassing, yes, I do." Sakura admitted sheepishly. Tomoyo laughed, stepping onto the chair Sakura had been on just seconds ago. Pinning up the lavender banner, she came back down again.

"Sakura, remember the day of the black out?" a nod. "You said you'd explain…" Tomoyo trailed off. Sakura nodded,

"And I intend to, I do. Let's… move over here first." Sakura spoke, leading the confused raven haired woman to deserted corridor where decorations had all ready been done. "Tomoyo, tell me, do you notice anything, _anything_ at all about Syaoran?" Tomoyo eyed the woman in front of her suspiciously. She had thought she was different. She had thought she wasn't here just because of Syaoran's looks and would leave as soon as the truth was revealed.

"I thought you were different." Tomoyo said in a cool tone. Sakura looked at her, this time it was her who was confused.

"Excuse me?" 

"I thought you were different from the other ones that came. The ones that came because of Li-sama's reputation, but leave him as soon as something 'weird' comes." Tomoyo said in the same icy tone. Sakura's eyes widened,

"Oh. Tomoyo you've got it all wrong-"

"I don't think so, Kinomoto-san. I thought you were different, I thought you could push that aside and see how normal he really is. I thought because you came from such a peaceful place you'd place your biased ways away, guess I thought wrong." Tomoyo said, her tone getting colder and colder.

"No, Tomoyo. You've got it wrong. I don't think of him like that." Sakura called urgently. "No… no not like that. Never like that. You think I enjoy criticizing someone the way I was when I was just a child, none the less by my own family? No, never." Sakura whispered, talking more to herself rather than Tomoyo.

"You…" Tomoyo stuttered back, starting to regret the big mistake she had made.

"Me?" Sakura let out a soft, sad, laugh. "Syaoran, he's the first one I've ever met to say what ever I could do was normal, the only person who thought of me as _someone_, not a _something_." She said sadly,

"Sakura, oh, I'm… I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered guiltily. She had lashed upon the girl without even getting to know the true reason.

"No, it's all right. It was natural for you." Sakura said back warmly, "It's just that, well you know about Syaoran's little 'gift'? I have one too. That was why I was able to make the colours. My ability to manipulate-"

"Fire. You can control fire." Tomoyo said at once. Sakura nodded. "Oh god, Sakura I'm so sorry. I jumped to the worse conclusion." Sakura smiled,

"It's all right. Besides, I always liked to think that there was a reason why I was blessed-or cursed, which ever way you think of it- with this type of power. And I had always thought I wasn't the only one. There was always someone out there as well, who would see me as normal. Maybe there was a reason why Syaoran and I have these abilities." Sakura wondered thoughtfully. Tomoyo grinned.

"So does that mean you admit there's something going on between you and Li-sama?" Tomoyo said instantly, her brain starting to spark with all the possibilities. Sakura's face blushed bright red.

"T-Tomoyo-san! I-How-oh!" Sakura stuttered embarrassingly, practically running away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo knew she had hit it.

"Oh this is going to be great."

----------------------------------------

Hitomi and Ying both rushed down the stairs, still in their little pyjama dresses, their eyes lit with delight. The whole house was covered in colourful banners, balloons and all sorts of party assortments.

"Happy Birthday, girls." Sakura's voice said from behind them, holding out two beautifully wrapped gifts. Hitomi and Ying gasped out with delight, their tiny hands gingerly touching the soft package. Syaoran raised his eye brow, wondering where she had gone to when she had asked for permission to leave earlier this morning.

"You didn't have to." Syaoran told her as his daughters were glowing with happiness.

"I know. But I did." Sakura answered him proudly. Syaoran chuckled, shaking his head. Ying and Hitomi's gasp brought Syaoran's eyes widening to their fullest extent. In their hands were soft, flowing materials you only see on TV shows. The twinkled material you see being worn by fairies and queens. Both spaghetti strapped, they bore the colours of periwinkle blue, and the palest shade of lilac. It sparkled like the midnight stars and shone like the morning sun.

"Sakura… they're…" Ying began, her eyes lit with stars,

"… Pretty-full…" Hitomi ended, her eyes shining with anticipation. Sakura laughed,

"I'm glad. I had gone back to the church earlier to make it, I was nearly afraid it wouldn't be finished on time. I'm glad you like it." Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes shone with appreciation, as he mouthed a silent 'thank-you'. "I would be honoured if you would wear it to your party tonight." Sakura ended. The twins looked at her with shinning stars in their eyes, holding the dress like a fragile piece of precious glass that might break with one single touch; they were so silent like they were afraid even the tiniest of their voice could shatter the dresses into a million pieces.

"Wear them?" Ying asked incredulously. She didn't plan to wear them, she wanted to frame them and hang them in her room like a master piece looking proud. She and her sister quickly sent their father a look of pleading.

"Please daddy." Hitomi begged, her eyes glimmering.

"Yeah, daddy. It's our birthday." Ying added as if that single reason could give them the world.

"It's their birthday." Sakura stated her emerald eyes shining with stars, her lips held a small pout. Her eyes pleaded with him, begged him. Syaoran sighed.

"It's your birthday…" he need not finished the sentence, the whooping and hollering of the twins were enough to tell him they had gotten his message.

----------------------------------------

"You know you didn't have to." Syaoran told her, after following her into the kitchen.

"I know, but I've seen their wardrobe, they haven't got a single thing in there that doesn't have the colour white or navy." Sakura said, casting him a brief look of accusation. For once in his life, Syaoran didn't feel like scolding and casting an evil glare at the sender, instead, a chill ran down his spine.

"I admit it's my fault." Syaoran said, brushing off the subject impatiently, "I asked you a while ago, if you would attend their birthday as a guest, not as staff. I was wondering if you have given any thoughts to it." Syaoran asked, summoning what's left of his courage that seemed to have abandoned him.

"Yes, I guess I should go, though… I don't seem to have a dress…" Sakura ended in a small voice, trying to hide the small blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"Don't worry—"

"I can help." A honey coated voice said from behind the pair. Gwen strode towards them, a fake sweet smile plastered on her face, covering the burning rage she had felt seeing them together.

"Gwen?" Syaoran looked at her with a cool stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Hilton." Sakura greeted politely.

"Miss Kinomoto." She replied curtly, "Well obviously I was hungry and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, so I thought I could be of some assistance." Gwen answered Syaoran's question sweetly. "You will not understand the thoughts of a woman, what better than a woman helping another woman? And the fact still stands that the twins won't be satisfied unless their nanny is present." Gwen ended in a casual voice.

"Miss Hilton. You really need not go through so much troubles, I am sure I can find something." Sakura finally spoke in a polite voice, she had hoped.

"Nonsense. No future staff of mine will attend looking less than fabulous." Gwen told her, the note in her voice saying there will be no further discussion. "Come now, Syaoran. Certainly you don't want this lovely woman hidden in the kitchen or wearing something when she can wear something so much better?" Gwen asked him.

"Sakura, try it out. Maybe it'll work." Syaoran encouraged, keeping in mind to keep an eye on Gwen.

"I- thank-you Miss Hilton." Sakura gave up, seeing no way out.

----------------------------------------

"Now, now, let's see what I've got, shall we?" Gwen told her once they had entered her room. Her wardrobe exploded in millions of colours before Sakura's eyes. It looked like the clothes had just been dipped into a rainbow.

"You've got… a beautiful collection Miss Hilton." Sakura commented, her eyes travelling through every hem and stitch of the clothes.

"Yes, and most of them I've probably only worn once." Gwen laughed softly. She was digging for something inside the rainbow of clothes. "Ah, here we are. I almost forgot I had it here." She pulled the cloth out and Sakura tried her best not to wrinkle her nose and look pleasant. To say the least, the dress wasn't what you would wear if you were trying to impress someone or go to a formal occasion. You would probably wear this if you were going to a party with a bunch of elderly who were coloured blind.

It looked as though the dress had jumped through a time portal from the 20th century. The neck of the dress could reach the chin, ruffles of soft brown fabric covered the entire material underneath, and there were no sleeves-much to Sakura's relief for she had no intention on seeing the designs on it if there were sleeves.

"This is… a very interesting one you've got." Sakura said politely, not daring to touch it.

"Yes it is isn't it? I don't remember wearing it. What better time than now?" Gwen smiled, thrusting the dress to Sakura. "Try it on; I want to see how it looks." Sakura took the material in her hands, and hesitantly walked towards the washroom.

After a minute, she emerged, the brown material now hanging loosely around her small frame. The dress fell above her ankles, a white ribbon tied around her waist and near the neck.

"My, my, don't you just look pretty. This dress does show your figure, doesn't it?" Gwen smiled, walking around Sakura in circles. Sakura didn't know what to do, whether to answer the question, or just directly tell this person that this dress should have been given to charity long ago. "Well, I'll let you go to your room and get ready." She said cheerfully, full malice shining in her crystal eyes. Sakura watched as the woman disappeared from her site, quickly and silently, she rushed back to her room, locked the door before taking the risk and glanced at herself in a full length mirror. This time Sakura couldn't help but to wrinkle her nose. There will be no way she would wear this in public.

Lifting the soft brown material, the snowy white material that was covered was revealed. Sakura's eyes shone with inspiration while her hands groped around for the scissor she had left on the desk earlier. Smiling to herself, she got to work.

----------------------------------------

**Evening**

Guest started to pour in while the children's area started to fill slowly. Syaoran stood by the door, Gwen by his side, shaking gentlemen's hands, gently brushing his lips against the ladies back hand to show politeness. Though his face did not show it-hidden behind his stony mask- he had all ready started to wonder when and where Sakura was, and if she was going to show up.

_"You silly baka! Of course she'll show up, she loves the kids, she will definitely not miss this."_ He argued himself, shocked at what he thought.

A hush rang over the entire room as a blanket of silence dropped. All eyes were glued upon the stairs where a woman dressed in a slender, snowy white dress started to walk down with extreme grace and delicacy. Syaoran gapped and allowed his eyes to widen, the presence of this person making ripples in his usually still and cold mind.

Sakura placed on a gentle smile as she slid her hand gracefully across the banister, her small and white high heels tapping softly against the soft marble floor. She had completely transformed the dress, turning the old pumpkin into a beautiful, and shining coach, like the one in Cinderella. The snowy white material wrapped around her body like a second skin. No longer did the material reach her ankle, now it flowed around her body like the wind, reached a little beyond her knees. What use to reach her neck, became a strapless dress. Her hair was tied in a simple, yet elegant bun, innocent ringlets framing her face. Her slender neck wore a necklace, a white cross with red gems hanging loosely.

Syaoran continued to look in awe, completely unaware of the very noticeable scowl that had appeared on Gwen's face. It was the whispering among the male population that seemed to have snapped him out of his trance. Striding up towards the stairs, he raised his hand at the descending Sakura, his heart fluttering.

"May I have the honour of escorting this lovely lady to dinner tonight?" Syaoran asked handsomely, giving her a rare smile, his amber eyes laughing. Sakura giggled, her small hands laid gently upon his open palm.

"Being escorted by a gentleman such as you? Yes, you may." Sakura replied promptly, taking his offering hand. Syaoran let out a chuckle while guiding her down slowly. He could feel all eyes on him and in those eyes were disappointment and some jealousy, he let out a smirk.

"You've been practicing those lines for a while haven't you?" Syaoran whispered while they walked through the halls slowly. Sakura let out a laugh softly.

"No. You have no idea how hard it was to have come up with them just now." Sakura admitted, her eyes shining with glee. "I can't wait to see the twins. Where are they?" Sakura asked. Syaoran laughed, continuing to lead her towards the kid's ballroom. Inside the room, screaming little kids were running around, some where outside playing with the activities Sakura had seen earlier in the morning, the patio door were opened, which linked to the back yard. A total of 5 butlers and maids stood by, taking care of them, among them included Tomoyo. Being the sharp minded Tomoyo she was; she quickly caught sight of the two, the two holding hands. Smiling to herself she walked over.

"Li-sama. Sakura, wow you look amazing." Tomoyo greeted them. Sakura smiled while Syaoran nodded.

"Hello Tomoyo. We're looking for Ying and Hitomi." Sakura told her. Tomoyo nodded, disappearing among the ocean of kids for a while, before emerging holding the hands of 2 young girls, dressed in the dress Sakura had made for them, which looked brilliant on them.

"Well don't you two look lovely?" Syaoran complemented, extremely proud of his two daughters. The two giggled.

"Daddy, are you going to ball with Sakura? Is Sakura… your… d-dat…"

"Date?" Ying finished innocently. Sakura had a small blush form on her cheeks while Syaoran just smiled.

"You can say that. Go back in; it's time we go too." Syaoran quickly answered, pushing them back in. The two shrugged before running out.

"Why did you have to say that?" Sakura whispered softly as they approached the dining room. Syaoran smirked,

"What, are you ashamed of being my date?" he said in a mocked hurt voice.

"Of course not-" Sakura started.

"Great! Then you're my date." Syaoran finished the conversation, beaming. Sakura gapped for a few moments before realizing she had fallen for his trap.

----------------------------------------

Throughout dinner, Sakura tried her best not to fall asleep. They were talking about stuff either she didn't understand, or found it hard to stay awake through. All through dinner, she had received two types of glances. Brief glances from other male occupants, and threatening, cold glances from Gwen across the table. For god knows how many times this evening, Sakura's eyelids started to become heavier and heavier to stay up. Finally, having to give up the battle, she stood up.

"Excuse me." She said politely, moving away from the table heading towards the back yard, not feeling the numerous glances following her or among the numerous glances one amber one.

Once outside, she breathed in a deep sent of fresh air, sighing as her body started to regain consciousness. Walking absentmindedly she strolled around the silent yard which was empty because the kids were having dinner. Walking to the flower garden, she placed her hand on the fresh soil, a green light flowing around. The once wilting tulip now rose up and shone its full potential. Being so pre occupied, she hadn't noticed she had stepped into the shadow of an old oak tree, nor the presence of another person.

"Funnily enough, I haven't yet been able to come that in tune with my powers." Syaoran's deep rumbling voice said. Sakura stood up, looking around trying to search for him. Her eyes landed at the direction of the amber haired man in a black tuxedo.

The image before him seemed oddly familiar to him, Syaoran thought, as though he had been here before, long ago when he was young. Once again, an image of a young, auburn haired girl in a pearly white dress came floating into his mind. But something more seemed to be trying to push out with more force than before.

Sakura eyed Syaoran weirdly, seeing he suddenly in trance. A memory from long ago rose to the surface. A small amber haired boy came strolling on the meadows. His amber eyes shone with confusion.

_"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura…"_

"… I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. Other people call me Saki or Saku, but I don't like it. You can call me Saki or Saku, I won't be mad, well maybe a little mad, but not all mad." Sakura suddenly recited, the words flowing from her lips. Syaoran's head snapped up, staring at her with strong intensity. His mind whirled, the situation swirling in his head.

_"Um... all right..."_

"I'm Syaoran... Li Syaoran. Well no one ever called me by a nickname... so I guess you can call me Syaoran, if you wanna." Syaoran recited in the same way Sakura had suddenly said it. Sakura's eyes teared as a single crystal drop ran down her face.

"Syao… Syaoran…"

"Saku… Sakura…"

"It's you!"  
L  
L  
L

A/N: And there goes another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the long update. Might not for a while, so bare with me. Review please!


	10. Mistakes and Fears

Hello everyone! Thank you once again for reviewing my chapters, it really means a lot to me. I'm glad you liked how the dress thing turned out; I actually took the idea from "What a Girl Wants", the movie which Amanda Bynes starred in. Anyways, this chapter and maybe the next may have some sad moments, but I promise happy moments will totally take over after. Hopefully you'll like this chapter also and won't throw rotten fruits at me after… -takes an umbrella just in case-  
L

L

L

**Review of last chapter**

_"… I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. Other people call me Saki or Saku, but I don't like it. You can call me Saki or Saku, I won't be mad, well maybe a little mad, but not all mad." Sakura suddenly recited, the words flowing from her lips. Syaoran's head snapped up, staring at her with strong intensity. His mind whirled, the situation swirling in his head._

"Um... all right..."

"I'm Syaoran... Li Syaoran. Well no one ever called me by a nickname... so I guess you can call me Syaoran, if you wanna." Syaoran recited in the same way Sakura had suddenly said it. Sakura's eyes teared as a single crystal drop ran down her face.

"Syao… Syaoran…"

"Saku… Sakura…"

"It's you!"  
L

L

L

_Chapter 10: Mistakes and fears._

Tomoyo let out a deep breath as the final of the children were picked up by their parents. Her mouth ached in pain having to smile all night to people she had no reason to smile to (namely Gwen), her voice, she was sure, was sure to be hoarse by tomorrow from stretching it to its limit. She brushed a strand of her raven hair out of her sight that had escaped from the bun that lay on the back of her head from the frenzied night. From the kids' ballroom, she was still able to hear the party sounds that escaped from the living room. Images of beautiful people in gorgeous gowns and suits waltzing around the hugely lit room, gentle music floating in the air as they leaned against their loved ones, the ones they cared for, the ones they knew cared for them back. She could almost feel the soft material of her own gown brush against her sensitive skin; she could feel the swish of her raven hair flying behind her as she twirled around in the hands of her partner, she would be one of _them._ She would fit in, mix inside the blend of all the other finely dressed people. But then the brush of her own black, cotton outfit brought her out of her daydream and she knew that would never happen. She heaved a sigh.

"Are children really that horrible? An amused voice came from the door. Tomoyo spun around, alarmed that someone would actually be still awake at this time of night. Eriol leaned against the door frame casually, the fringes of his blue hair falling over the midnight eyes that described his whole character; curious, mysterious. His glasses shone from the light, his lips playing a small smile. Tomoyo blushed.

"Hirrigazawa-san." Tomoyo said automatically, bowing slightly. "I didn't think you'd still be here." Eriol laughed, remembering what had happened just minutes before…

**Flashback**

_As the group started to decrease one by one, Eriol rose along with the others. The two empty seats indicated that Sakura and Syaoran still hadn't returned he bit back a smile that threatened to rise. He had saw Gwen angrily stomp back to her room half an hour after the two's little disappearance and he let out a satisfied smirk. He, of course, preferred Sakura over her. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a flash of raven black hair from the kids ball room, where he knew, by now, it would be empty. His mind wondered back to the first day he had seen the maid._

Beautiful, smooth, shining raven hair that ran down her back and ended at her small waist. She had such beautiful amethyst eyes that shone with innocence and purity. Her white skin contrasted with the darkness of her hair, yet it fit together so well, like a puzzle. She made him feel feelings he had never felt with another woman. The spark in his heart, the rush of his blood, the way his mind turned blank when ever she was around. It was bliss. She was bliss. Following her, he saw her enter the ballroom, which he assumed must be cleaning up. He decided he would wait, wait for her to come out, where he will 'accidentally' bump into her, say sorry, and ask if he could escort her back to her room, or maybe take her out for a small dinner some time to apologize. But as he paced around the corridor, his heart beating so soundly he was so sure it could be heard, she did not come out. His curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked in the room to see what was happening.

There she was, her hair trapped behind her head, standing in those ugly uniforms his cousin had ordered. He really needed to talk to him about his fashion choices, and his fashion senses. Yet she still looked magnificent. Seeing her open her eyes, he started to panic, afraid she might be frightened by his presence, thinking quickly, he thought of the only thing that came to his mind. Leaning comfortably against the door frame, he did his best to look casual, his heart still pounding in his chest…

**End of Flashback**

"I was the last one to leave the living room, I had thought everyone had left too, guess I was wrong." Eriol replied well naturedly. Tomoyo laughed lightly.

"Yes I suppose so. I suggest you return to your room Hiirigazawa-san. This place is no place for a person like you." She spoke, gesturing to the messy room. Eriol raised an eye brow.

"I'm not that bad you do not want me to stay, am I?" Eriol said mocked hurt. Tomoyo's eyes widened, shaking her hand quickly.

"No! No of course not! I just thought that, well since this place is, well it is a mess and, well…" Tomoyo stuttered, only to meet the laughter coming out of Eriol's mouth. Tomoyo immediately shut up, her cheeks blushing red, realizing she had just been tricked. Her blood boiled. "That was not nice. I was trying to be nice, be courteous, I guess I wasted it." She shot back, slightly angered. 

"No, No please. I was only joking, I'm sorry." Eriol apologized quickly, though his eyes said the exact opposite. Tomoyo huffed, turning her back against him.

"By the way, have you seen Sakura by any chance? She said she would come by after the whole thing was over." She said her mind drifting back to the people dancing, the music drifting… her in the arms of her own lover…

"Come to think of it, they have been out for a while now…" Eriol responded.

----------------------------------------

Sakura slowly backed her way closer to the tree, her eyes wide. The moonlight filtered through the branches of the ancient oak tree, sending her a glow of pure innocence, forming a small halo on top of her auburn head.

Her body shook with disbelief while she silently muttered to herself. No… it can't be. Not him, he can't be him. This wasn't Syaoran, the boy whom she had met atop of the hill so many years ago. This wasn't the guy who promised to be her friend, who promised to keep in touch. This wasn't the man that he had turned to be, the boy whom left her in the dark for so many years. He can't be the boy who shared the exact 'abnormal ness' she, herself, had.

He can't be the one she had fallen for.

Syaoran felt his breath hitch as his eyes feasted upon her shaking form. How could he have not recognized? How could he have missed the angelic form that so reminded him of the younger girl he had met? The pure, innocent girl that hadn't given him a single thought about what he may be and wanted to be friends with him immediately. Friends… that word seemed so foreign to him before, but ever since that encounter, the word seemed warm, comforting even. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind to not have recognized her that instant? Her innocent look, her pure heart, her beautiful personality. How could he have ignored the very one that had stolen his heart away from the first day he had laid eyes on her?

"Sakura…" he breathed. Sakura felt her heart skip yet another beat. The way her name just slipped out of his mouth like that. "You're really Sakura…"

Sakura took all the will power she had not to just lunge out at him and hug him in a tight death grip. She kept her lips shut, not allowing a single peep through.

"It's really you… Sakura…"

Sakura couldn't help it. Her defences were lowering so dangerously low she knew it would be anytime before she would totally submit into its power. Anytime now… she would lunge herself at him… anytime…

"I've missed you…" Syaoran said quietly. Sakura snapped her eyes up at him, the words he spoke suddenly igniting an angry fire. Angry tears sprung for her eyes, angry at herself for showing weakness, yet unable to stop the tears that now streamed down her face. Syaoran stood surprised at the tears leaking from her eyes. His first instinct was to wrap her frail body against his. Taking a step forward, he found her taking a step backwards, away from him. His blood ran cold.

"You've missed me?" Sakura suddenly found herself shouting behind her tears. She let out a cold laugh she never heard herself use before. "That's funny because from the past 25 years, I haven't heard a single damn word from you! I prayed for you everyday, wishing you were happy. I convinced myself that you were my friend, that you wouldn't abandon me like my family, and that I actually mattered!" Sakura shouted, her tears falling faster, thicker.

"I didn't. I never forgot about you. I thought of you everyday after that." Syaoran argued, not wanting her to cry.

"Yea and I was in your mind for so long, so long that you've gotten married and have kids. I was really that important." Sakura cried sarcastically, her heart ripping every time she had said that. In all honesty, she wanted nothing more than to have him hold her, to have him tell her that everything was ok, that everything was going to be ok, that he was going to take care of her. But once the thought of him, the first friend she EVER had, and she had fallen for him, she couldn't bare it. So she thought of the only thing that she thought would be better. She separated herself from him.

Syaoran couldn't believe what she was saying. Had he said something wrong? 

"Sakura I-"

"Save it Li. I've had enough." She said in the coldest voice she could muster, using all the strength she had left to make sure her voice wasn't quivering. Before she could do anything she would regret, she immediately left, turning around, striding out. A hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. She turned to meet a pair of hurt amber eyes.

"Sakura…" he breathed again. Sakura's eyes filled once again with tears, this time, her heart would be leaking away from her as well.

"I'm sorry… I can't. We, maybe we just weren't meant to be… I'm sorry." She breathed, placing her lips one last time on his warm cheeks, her tears wetting his cheeks. What she would give to just stay there forever, she pulled back with full regret, before finally walking away, leaving Syaoran standing there alone, a cold breeze whipping through the air.

Syaoran stood there stunned, his hand lingering on the left side of his cheeks, where warm tear stains were left and the imprint of a pair of lips lingered, as if burned into his skin, never to be washed off.

_"I'm sorry… maybe we just weren't meant to be…"_

"I'm sorry…sorry…sorry…"

Syaoran's mind could hear nothing more. His heart felt empty, as though a piece had left him, leaving a great gap in his heart where empty void filled it. Silently, a single crystal tear fell down his own cheek, the tear that he knew, would signify that the most important person in his life had just left him.

----------------------------------------

Sakura's tears were finally left loose as they streamed down. Just when she thought she had no more, more had filled her eyes, and more had rolled down her tear stained face. She ran past Eriol and Tomoyo, not bothering to say hi, or bye. Tomoyo watched her friend rush past.

"What's wrong?" she wondered. Eriol shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure she's fine." Eriol lied, placing on his most convincing voice. What ever happened out there couldn't have been good; he just wished Syaoran hadn't just done something incredibly stupid.

----------------------------------------

Her door slammed behind her as she flung herself onto her bed. Oh how she wished this was all a dream. She wished that tomorrow morning, once she woke up, it would all be a dream, nothing had happened. She had not fallen in love with her friend, her first friend, her best friend. A silent knock came on her door. Afraid it was Syaoran she didn't open it.

"Please, go away." She cried out hoarsely, not wanting to face him right now.

"Kinomoto-san. It's me." Gwen's voice came from the other side of the door. She cleared up her face, wiping the remaining tears off her face, before opening the door.

"Miss Hilton. I'm sorry." Sakura said softly, allowing the blond to enter her room.

"My god! What happened to you?" Gwen gasped, seeing Sakura's puffy eyes. Sakura let out a sob.

"I'm sorry. I-was…" but she was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She had just remembered that Gwen was Syaoran's fiancée.

"Men… they are so arrogant, so ignorant. They have no idea how hard it is to be woman." Gwen said suddenly in a gentle voice. "They think everything is so fine, so perfect, that the worse mistakes can be mended with a single word, a single hug, a single kiss. They don't know what it means to women, and I guess they never will. Miss Kinomoto. Do you know what a woman fears most?" Gwen asked innocently. Sakura stayed quiet. "They fear what they want most. They fear that the most important thing would be taken away from them." Gwen said quietly, "love. We all adore the feeling it gives, but we all fear it for it may be taken away so easily." Saying all she had to say, she gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, before leaving the room. Guilt shot through her, thinking about what she had just said. Had she just ruined a relationship? Did her presence actually stop a couple from being together?

Immediately, she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. Not caring if her clothes would crumple or not, she tore her clothes off the hangers from the rack and stuffed them into her suitcase. She changed out of the beautiful snowy white cloth and into one of her pale blue dresses. Hastily zipping up the suitcase, she gently placed the delicate material on the bed, along with the shoes she had borrowed. Taking a slip of paper from the table, she wrote her final letter.

Her eyes zoomed across the large, marble room. Every detail, every flower, every corner was memorized and etched into her brain. This would be the last time she would be here. And she knew, even if her body had left this place, her mind, and her heart would always linger her. Placing an envelope on the table, she left the house, the door closing gently behind her, a small click echoing around the house.

**-Next Morning-**

Syaoran trudged down sluggishly from a bad night's sleep. Or to be honest, he hadn't had any sleep at all. His mind was still on last night's events, the tears, the shouts, the screams, and the pain. Slowly, the family started to come to life after a while night of dancing and playing. One by one, children, teenagers, adults, maids, and many others came down preparing for the morning.

Within the swelling number, one was missing. One angel was lost from the group. His eyes strayed to the envelope on the table that was laid down ever so gently. Ripping it opened, his eyes scanned through the letter. Wet drops indicated that whoever wrote this, was crying. His hands automatically scrunched it up and ripped it into pieces, throwing them on the floor. The tiny, ripped pieces slowly fell onto the floor along with it, the remaining pieces of his heart.

----------------------------------------

_Dear Syaoran,_

I know by the time you have read this, I will be gone from this house, from your family, and from your life. I know that every since I've been here, I've made everything wrong. I wasn't supposed to be the one who was to have taken your heart. It was suppose to be the one you have, Miss Hilton. She is a wonderful woman, she cares deeply for you; please don't take her for granted.

The children please help me extend my apologies to them. Tell them I wish them the very best. Tell them that where ever they go, or where ever I go, I will never forget them. Never. The times I've spent with them are just too precious, too unforgettable.

Syaoran, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. It has been a pleasure meeting you. The time we spent together, even though it may be slightly not normal, but I will treasure forever in my heart. I know what happened last night may have affected the relationship between us, but I would always like to remember you as a friend, my very best friend. I wish you the very best in the future, and with Miss Hilton.

With love, 

Kinomoto Sakura  
L

L

L

L

L

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. But first few weeks of school, everything is so hectic. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I didn't enjoy writing this chapter much; it makes our favourite couple so terribly sad. So we had some Gwen evilness, some Sakura and Syaoran sadness, and if you guys caught it, some little Eriol and Tomoyo fluff. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Next Chapter: Syaoran pains over the loss of Sakura meanwhile Gwen plans the wedding. The kids visit Sakura and some wise comment from the ever so wise sister._****

__


	11. Life without You

Hi everyone! First of all, thank you so much for your patience with me. I know I haven't been updating often enough, and I promise I'll try my best to update more frequently. First few weeks of school doesn't give much homework so hopefully I can get a few chapters done. Thanks a lot and I hope you continue to support my story. This story is going faster than I had first planned it to, hopefully everything will turn out to shape, so without further ado, time for the story to begin.

**Summery: She grew up living life. He grew up shunned from it. He let his walls grow stronger. She broke it with one smile. Their powers made them different, but drew them together. Fate tore them apart, it's up to them to complete their destiny: to be together SS  
**L

L

L

L

_Review of last chapter _

His eyes strayed to the envelope on the table that was laid down ever so gently. Ripping it opened, his eyes scanned through the letter. Wet drops indicated that whoever wrote this, was crying. His hands automatically scrunched it up and ripped it into pieces, throwing them on the floor. The tiny, ripped pieces slowly fell onto the floor along with it, the remaining pieces of his heart.  
L

L

L

_Chapter 11: Life without you.  
_L

L

L

To say that Sakura's disappearance had little affect on the Li family was an understatement. For the first time in so long, Li Syaoran had once again returned to his old state. He had dedicated himself solely in his work, only leaving his office for washrooms, meetings with Eriol and dinner, sometimes not even that.

For him, keeping himself occupied was the only thing he could do that would keep his mind off other topics, or to say more specifically, off a certain person. During the morning, he would wake up earlier than anyone else and shut himself in his office. At night, he would be the last to leave the lower floor, or he wouldn't leave at all and would pull an all night.

For the umpteenth time in a row, Syaoran angrily threw a crumpled piece of paper onto the floor, his amber hair swaying in front of his tired eyes, not sleeping for almost 2 days. He almost felt claustrophobic, with only the 4 walls as his company and dull coloured pictures as his acquaintances. The papers and pens on his desk became messier and messier and a thin layer of dust was found everywhere as everyday went by. Countless time he had decided to hire an extra maid, but as that thought drifted through his head, his heart twanged in pain, the hollow space in his heart sent pains and chills.

"Damn it! Why won't this work?" he cursed, grabbing a new sheet of paper once again. His hands flew over the blank paper, which was soon covered with roughly drew diagrams and angry marks by rough erasers. His mind just wouldn't concentrate. At 6:30 in the morning, his mind seemed to have automatically shut off itself, with or without his consent. Glancing at his empty cup, his frustration grew bigger. Normally, he would have a hot cup of tea here. It would always be filled to the brim with warm brown liquid, delicate leaves lying peacefully beneath the liquid. It was always there, and Sakura would always have fresh ones now and then…_Sakura_… He shut his eyes tightly. His mind was playing tricks on him. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't suppose to grieve over one singly nanny when 14 before her had left. He wasn't supposed to have feelings.

"What did she do to me…"

----------------------------------------

Chiharu was the first to be awake this morning. Her flaming red hair tied behind her head, she placed on her black gown. Looking at the bed beside her, a tiny figure was just visible beneath the white cotton sheets. She sighed. Last night, Sakura had appeared at the door of the church, she looked tired, worn out, her eyes puffy red as though she had been crying. Chiharu had wanted to ask what had happened, but seeing the young woman's crestfallen face, thought better of it.

Silently closing the door behind her, her tiny feet tapped against the stone floor as she quickly walked up the flight of stairs towards Daisy's room. Knocking on it gently, she heard a weak "come in" and entered.

"Daisy," She said gently, "How are you this morning?" Daisy looked at her with those gentle brown eyes of hers, the wrinkles around her eyes more visible than ever.

"I'm as good as any old woman can get, my dear." Daisy heaved in a raspy voice, "I must say I can't get up as early as I could have when I was younger." Chiharu nodded, settling herself on the brown wood chair in front of the table.

"Daisy, we had a visitor last night…"Chiharu began, searching for any thing that showed up on the wrinkled face. "Sakura… she came back." Daisy's mouth fell open slightly.

"She has? Did we not send her to the Li residence? Has she come back because she was unable to handle them?" Daisy asked. Chiharu shook her head.

"I'm not sure. She came late last night, almost around 1 o'clock in the morning. Poor girl looked so exhausted. Her eyes were red, as though she had been crying. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but seeing her face, I couldn't." she explained. Daisy sighed, rubbing her temple with her thin hand. She closed her eyes. She had feared this would have happened, just not so soon, and not this badly.

"I see. Bring her to me once she is awake; tell her I need to talk to her."

----------------------------------------

She didn't know what happened last night, nor did she think she wanted to know. All she knew was that the moment she had woken up, Sakura had not been there, like she had been all those mornings before. Tying up her chestnut hair strands of her red highlights lay visible beneath the light. Alana skipped down the stairs, expecting to see her emerald eyes shining with happy twinkles and her face lighting up seeing her come down the stairs. She expected to see her bustling around the kitchen where thick aromas of breakfast hung around. Beaming, she bounded into the kitchen.

"Hi Sakura!" Alana greeted happily, facing the young woman in a white t shirt and jeans. Turning around, Gwen's face replaced what she thought was Sakura's. Her smile was immediately washed off with a frown. Crossing her arms across her chest, she said stubbornly, "What are you doing here?"

Gwen's blue eyes gleamed triumphantly at the 14 year old in front of her.

"Good morning Alana." She said cheerfully, glancing at her arms where 10 names were hastily scribbled, "I'm cooking today, thought I should make something for Xiao Lang since he hadn't the time. Would you like some?" Alana rolled her eyes,

"What? And eat something that might kill me? No thanks, I'm in shock to see the kitchen still in pieces." She retorted coldly. Gwen pushed down the anger that instinctively threatened to rise. No, she wouldn't be angry; she will prove she was as good as that _other_ person.

"I'll take that as a no. Behave today Alana, your father is busy, and you won't want him to turn angry against you, do you?" Gwen stated innocently but Alana could see the malice in her voice, she could see the real statement between the lines.

"Don't get too comfortable here. You won't be here for long." Alana said, walking towards the sink beside Gwen. "Father may not see it but I do, and so does the others. And believe me, if we're anything like our mother and father, Sakura shouldn't be the one you're frightened of." She smirked, her cool, calculating amber eyes burning with coldness.

"Why you…" Gwen started, but it was soon drowned by cold water-literally. She shrieked as the cold liquid seeped into her shirt and touched her skin underneath. She could feel the water run down her body, sending chills that racked her frame, her blond hair hanging wetly against her face. Her eyes screamed at Alana, who had an angry smirk on her face, her hands wet from directing the cold water at her.

"Oh whoops. Did I do that?" she exclaimed gleefully, skipping out of the room. "Watch out, because this is just the beginning."

Happily skipping out of the kitchen, the joy and satisfaction she had felt before soon ebbed away, worry replacing its place. Where was Sakura? It wasn't like her to just skip work just like that, not without telling them first especially not when she knew that Gwen was still here. Knocking at the first door she seen, she quickly opened it to see her oldest brother's body underneath the covers. Shaking him violently, his drowsy voice said,

"No, I don't want that kind… I want apple…" followed by a huge snore. Alana barely had time to register what he just said, nor did she find the urge to want to.

"Xiao Chen you lazy pig wake up!" she called, shaking her brother's body again.

"Apple…" he snored again. Getting frustrated, she cleared her voice and made sure the door the close. Taking a deep breath, she decided on a plan.

"LI XIAO CHEN! She screamed loudly into her brother's ears. Shooting up, Xiao Chen's dark chestnut hair flew wildly around him, his hazelnut eyes wide like saucers.

"Huh? What? What's going on? Is there a fight?" he said disoriented. His eyes landed on his sister and groaned, falling back onto his bed again. "Ugh… Alana, do you know what time it is? You could've killed my ears." He groaned, preparing himself to sleep again.

"Yes I know what time it is, time for you to wake up. Don't you dare sleep again, this is important." Alana told him, pushing him off his bed.

"I really want to know what your definition of 'important' is Ally." He said, using one of her many nick names, "because the last time you said something was important, it involved a thunder storm, and trying to escape from bruising your ego." (A few chapter back, when Sakura had first came, the kids were all in her room because they were afraid of the thunder storm) Alana blushed but quickly wiped it off.

"Don't get off topic. And it wasn't my fault, unlike you I'm 14." She defended,

"And pretty much a teenager." Xiao Chen teased. Alana pouted, muttering something about him getting the humour from their father.

"Xiao? What's going on?" Carina's sleepy voice came from the closed door. Running, Alana swung the door open, dragging her oldest sister in. "Alana, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to get Xiao Chen to shut up and let me talk!" Alana said annoyed, shooting Xiao Chen an accusing glare.

"I'm as clueless as you are Car." Xiao Chen stated, "And I'm not the only one who isn't awake. Why am I the first for you to come?"

"Because you're room was closer." Alana shrugged; Xiao Chen rolled his eyes

"Jeez thanks you really make me feel special." He mocked. Alana stuck her tongue out at him. "Jeez Als, you're so grown up." He said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at her in return.

"Yea, maybe we should take your 16 years and leave it just at 6." She shot back. Carina held up her hand to stop the battle that was bound to begin.

"All right you two. Stop it. Ally, you can't go stomping into Xiao Chen's room like this." Carina told her. Alana crossed her arms.

"But this really IS important! Sakura isn't here." Alana explained. Xiao Chen sighed,

"One day I've got to check the dictionary for the description for 'important'." Xiao Chen said, "Alana, she's probably out somewhere to buy stuff."

"No! But I checked her room-and don't you start with me about people's privacy Carina." Alana added, seeing that her sister was about to, "and all her clothes are gone."

"Come on Alana, there's got to be a logical explanation for this. You're probably making this a bigger deal than it is. She probably told father she was going to her church because she missed her friends, and she'll be back at the end of the day." Carina reasoned.

Alana shook her head, not wanting to believe what her sister had said.

"No, I'm sure it isn't it. Can we please just go to the church? If you are right-only IF- then we should go see her. She must've gone there because of some reason." Alana bargained. Xiao Chen groaned, running his hands through his messy hair, getting out of bed.

"Might as well Car, or we'll never get a moment's peace." He muttered as he passed her to go to the washroom.

----------------------------------------

After spending another half an hour to get the rest of the others up, they dressed and tiptoed down the stairs. Ying and Hitomi were both complaining how they were tired after playing all night last night and why they couldn't just stay at home. Alana raised her hand to stop the group from moving. Boldly, she knocked on the door of her father's office, getting a tired "come in". Walking in, she was in shock at how messy her father's room was. She had never thought of him as messy. He was always neat and organized. Her father's amber eyes surveyed her and she quickly looked up.

"You're up early, Alana." Syaoran said, seeing his daughter dressed as if ready to go out. Alana nodded.

"Morning Father." Alana said politely. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to tell him they were going to go see Sakura, she opted for another option, "Father, I was wondering. Since it's such a good weather outside, if maybe we, saying Carina and the others and I, could go berry picking. We could have Daniel (the chauffeur) drive us." Alana said very quickly, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Go berry picking? Isn't it a bit late for that now? It's almost fall." Syaoran said. Alana mentally slapped herself for forgetting her seasons,

"I mean apple picking. It's best at this season, it's really ripe and it smells great and it'll be real juicy." Alana blurted out the first thing she could think of. She felt waves of relief seeing her father's suspicion in his eyes start to disappear.

"All right, don't be out too late, and make sure to be back by dinner at 6." Syaoran told her. Alana nodded, kissing her father's cheeks lightly; she closed the door, sighing in relief. Her eyes landed on her anxious siblings,

"It's all right. We can go." She assured them.

"It's not that easy…" Tenchi started

"The chauffeur we wanted to drive us…" Yang continued,

"Is on break today." Kari finished their sentence. Sora and Alex winced,

"I really wish they would stop doing that, finish each other's sentence." Sora whispered to her younger brother. Alex nodded his head in agreement. Alana cursed her dumb luck. Raking her brain, her smirk landed on Carina.

"Hey Cary, you know how you always wanted to drive the limo?" she threw her the keys, "it's your lucky day."

----------------------------------------

Xiao Chen (up front), Alana, Tenchi, Kari, Yang, Sora, Alex, Ying and Hitomi were all holding onto the side of the cars for their life. Alana had no idea what came over her when she had handed over the car keys to her eldest sister.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Carina's voice came from the front, her hands gripping tightly on the driving wheel.

"It's all right. Just relax, we trust you." Xiao Chen calmed his sister while gripping on the side tightly himself. 8 other voices at the back responded,

"Speak for yourself!" which was soon cut off very quickly from a sudden stop, making them lurch forward.

Thankfully, after 10 more minutes, they found themselves standing on the hilltop, in front of a magnificent looking church. The 10 of them stood in silence, wondering who would be the one to ring the bell. Picking up her courage, Sora, strode up, and pulled on the string that send a chime through the building. However, when the door opened, she found herself speechless.

"Hello, can I help you?" a woman in her mid fifties said.

"Hello, my name is Carina Li; these are my brothers and sisters." Carina came to her rescue, "we were wondering if we could see Sakura." The woman stayed silent for a while,

"My name is Lily. Yes, Sakura have told us about you. I'm afraid I cannot permit you to see her." Lily responded. Carina stood silently.

"Why not?" Alana's strong voice from behind her. Alana pushed her way up to the door, glaring strongly at the older woman. Xiao Chen held onto Alana's shoulder tightly.

"Please, we just want to speak to her." Sora said timidly, still standing in front of the door.

"Yea, she's our nanny." Alex's small voice said, his raven hair covering his deep amber eyes.

"She was even at our birthday party." Ying chimed him, Hitomi nodding in confirmation. Lily's expression softened.

"I'm really sorry." She said sincerely, "but she doesn't want to see anyone just yet."

"If you tell her we're here." Tenchi insisted,

"Then I'm sure she'll want to see us." Kari added to her brother's statement.

"She'll want to see us." Yang also said, following his brother and sister's example. Lily regarded the three, amber eyes, amber hair; no one could mistake them for not being a Li.

"I'm truly sorry, maybe if you come back later." Lily said, gently shutting the door. The 10 Li children stood outside alone as the wind blew tenderly against the grass.

----------------------------------------

Lily walked back into the church, her mind still on the 10 children. She had really wanted to let them in; she had hoped they were able to help Sakura.

"Who was that?" Chiharu asked, seeing her face. Lily sighed,

"The Li children." Lily replied, "They had wanted to see Sakura." Chiharu shared her sigh.

"Yes, I've thought that much. Sakura had really been able to affect them." She said with a small smile of pride. Lily agreed,

"Yes, she has, but this had happened so sudden, I'm not sure if she could handle it." Lily said worriedly, Chiharu smiled,

"Don't worry so much. If there's one thing I know about Sakura, it's her stubborn nature."

----------------------------------------

Sakura knocked against the old wooden door. It seemed like years and years ago when she had knocked on it to get her assignment as a nanny. Entering the dimly lit room, she kneeled down, gently kissing her old friend's backhand.

"My dear Sakura. Sit down." Daisy instructed, gesturing to the vacant chair. Obeying Sakura sat down, her hands resting against her white dress, her fingers twirling nervously. She didn't dare look up where she would meet Daisy's soft brown eyes, the same brown eyes which she had grown accustomed to 25 years ago, when she was 5, the same brown eyes which would prod her gently, to urge her to tell her story, yet not really forcing her at all.

"Sakura, why did you come back?" Sakura looked up at the old, wise face.

"I missed everyone here. I missed my home, my real home." Sakura said urgently, suddenly feeling the urgency for Daisy to understand.

"Sakura, I have explained this to you. This is not where you belong." Daisy said softly. Sakura shook her head,

"No, I belong here, with you, with Chiharu, with the others. I've grown up here practically all my life. This is my home, my only home, and you, everyone here, they're my true family. This is where I truly belong, here, at the church, with you. Why can't you just understand that?" Sakura cried, tears springing into her eyes again. "Why can't you just leave me be?" Daisy extended her hand, cradling Sakura's face in it, gently, rubbing away the warm liquid falling from her eyes.

"I can't understand it because I choose not to. I was your age once, I know how it feels. But unlike you, I was never given the chance. The only reason I wanted to send you out was so you didn't have to miss out what I had to. Sakura, you are like my own daughter, I care very deeply for you. That's why I am asking you to return. You don't belong here; the church is but a second home, a shelter from your life. You can't stay here forever." Daisy said. Sakura shook her head in denial,

"Yes I can, I can stay here. I can stay here with you. Don't push me away, please don't. I've suffered so much; you said I deserve to live in happiness. I am most happy here, Daisy, here with my family and friends. I can only be truly happy here." Sakura insisted. Daisy shook her head, her eyes shut.

"No Sakura. You are happy here only because you force yourself to be. Ask yourself, when you were out there, in the real world, experiencing your real life. Were you not free, were you not happy, did you not experience things you knew you could never here?"

And Sakura knew what she was denying all along.

She didn't belong here.

They weren't her family all along.

She belonged out there, outside.

She belonged where she had left the night before.

She was happiest with him.

----------------------------------------

After the unsuccessful trip to the church, Alana and the rest of them were sitting outside in the courtyard, all in utter silence. They couldn't find anything to say, yet their minds were boggling with the same idea.

Why did she leave? Why didn't she want to see them?

"How was apple picking?" Syaoran voice came from the front door. The 10 of them shot up, the lie Alana had told coming back to them minds.

"Oh… it wasn't that much fun. Most of the apples were picked." Alana muttered her mind elsewhere.

"I see, and where is Daniel? I had the idea I had let him have today off." Syaoran continued.

"Yes, we realized that. I drove them, sorry Father." Carina said silently. Syaoran eyed his children. He knew where they had gone; he knew at once when Alana had appeared in his office this morning.

"Don't worry about it. I have an announcement." Syaoran told them, making their head rise. And denying the pain in his heart, and all the regret he knew he would suffer, he forced out an excited voice.

"Gwen and I, we're getting married next month. You guys are going to have a new mother." And for the first time since they've returned, utter shock filled their faces.

L

L

L

A/N: Uh oh… what will happen now? Thank you so much for your reviews. I love every one of you. I may not be able to update quickly anymore since I've only got weekends now. But thanks for hanging on. Things may get a little more interesting now. Until the next chapter.

_Next Chapter: Sakura makes an appearance, will it be permanent? Syaoran finally listens to his heart and Gwen maybe out of the picture sooner than you think, but trouble isn't over yet, in fact, its just the beginning._


	12. Confrontation

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. That chapter was probably the most liked… I'm glad you guys liked it. Most of you wondered what I meant in the end for the next chapter preview… well the only thing I can say is… nothing… LoL you got to find out.

L

L

L

**Review of Last chapter**

_And Sakura knew what she was denying all along._

_She didn't belong here._

_They weren't her family all along._

_She belonged out there, outside._

_She belonged where she had left the night before._

_She was happiest with him._

_----------------------------------------_

"_Don't worry about it. I have an announcement." Syaoran told them, making their head rise. And denying the pain in his heart, and all the regret he knew he would suffer, he forced out an excited voice._

"_Gwen and I, we're getting married next month. You guys are going to have a new mother." And for the first time since they've returned, utter shock filled their faces._

**L**

**L**

**L **

_Chapter 12: Confrontation_

**  
**Gwen stared out the large window in the master room; the sunset lighted the skies in a beautiful shower of gold, pink, yellow and orange. She gazed at the golden band around her finger, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips again. Incrusted in diamonds, the ring glimmered in all its glory on her finger and underneath the lowering sun. Oh how long she had waited for this ring to be on her finger. Ever since she had first seen him when he was 9, he was destined to be hers. He, a 9 year old, whom had just lost his father, was enticingly handsome. With his messy chestnut hair and his blazing hazelnut eyes, he was one of the best creatures god had ever created.

And she, with her long golden mane, tinted cherry lips, glassy, crystal eyes and features of a model, she was automatically one of the chosen ones that would soon be wed to him. How she remembered his first visit to her in Japan, after his mother and him had visited that church…

**Flash back **

_4-years old Gweneth was skipping down the hallway. In her tiny little skirt that flowed around her, she looked like an angel without wings. Today, her parents told her that one of their best friends was coming with her son. Never having a boy in the house, she was excited. Then, she head voices in the front door. _

"Mother that was just a friend, why can't you just understand?" a nine year old boy complained to his mother.

"Xiao Lang, you know very well why. We just want to protect you." His mother replied him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know how special you are."

"No!" the boy cried, ripping his mother's hand away from his shoulder, "You're wrong! You don't want me to have any friends. I'm not special. I'm different, I've been different all my life, and I don't want to be different any more!" and he rushed off, leaving his mother in tears. Gweneth stood watching, wondering how the boy dared to speak against his mother like that. His mother obviously cared about him a lot; her mom had always said she _was special. What was so bad about that? Too caught up in her thinking, she didn't realize the boy had come in front of her until she had bumped into him. _

"Oaf!" she squeaked, falling to the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry." A lower voice said. She saw a hand extend and she grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"It's ok…" she said quietly, "hey… aren't you that… boy at the door?" she questioned, looking at him. The boy stayed silent. Being 4, Gweneth had the looks of a fully grown adult. Smooth complexion, beautiful eyes, with a beautiful face to match it. If she thought she was beautiful, then there would only be one word to describe the boy that was 5 years older than her, handsome.

True, she may only be a child, but being in a rich family, and heir to the Hilton fortune, she had attended many balls (though only in the child ballroom), but even still, she was the first little girl to have enter the dining room, and everyone had complemented her on how beautiful and cute she was, and that's the way she grew up. Adults praising her everyday of her life.

_  
**"Who are you?" Syaoran asked coldly. Ignoring his tone, Gweneth soon found her cheeks shaded in tints of red. ** _

**"I'm Gweneth Hilton. I live here." She said proudly. Syaoran didn't say anything, didn't say hi, didn't say sorry, didn't say how beautiful or cute she was, like all adults did. What he did do was shrug his shoulder, and left her standing alone, in the corridor.**

_  
_**End of Flash back**

**  
**Even now she could remember every single detail, his cold face, his furious eyes, and his amazingly messy amber hair. Here she was now, 25 years later, in the Li Mansion, and she was going to be Mrs. Li Xiao Lang in just one month. As hard as she tried to convince herself that she was in this because of her parent's arrangement, she knew she was wrong. She had fallen for him, truly, really, fallen for the amber eyes stranger. She had fallen for his looks, his emotions, the way he hid them. She wouldn't care of he didn't have any money, and was just a normal person; she would marry him as soon as he asked. That's why she got so jealous whenever that Sakura woman approached him. The way he looked at her, never had he looked at _her_ like that. To him, she was just another person, another stranger passing by. But Sakura, she was everything. She was his everything, and vice versa. She could tell. So she did the only thing she could think of to make Syaoran realize it was her that was meant to be. She separated the two, and it worked like a beauty. No sooner had she left, Syaoran had suggested to her-cold tone or not- that they were to be wedded a month later.

At first, she had been happy; her mood couldn't be faltered even by the slightest bit. But as time progressed, she could see the difference from the man that had asked her to engage to him, than the man that had told her yesterday their wedding was next month. There was no hint of happiness in his voice, his eyes. Instead, a cold void was placed in it; his tone was never gentle towards her anymore. She barely saw him around his own house. He would always shut himself in his office alone, and whenever she had tried to enter, she was rudely pushed out. She knew he was wasting away.

"Stupid Syaoran, can't you see that I love you? Why can't you just forget about her, it was so easy for you to forget about me when she was around." She whispered silently. She loved him so much it hurts. For once, ever since she had suitors lining up for her, she felt pain, the drift of pain that happens when you love someone so much you would do anything for them, anything.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if you're happy without me." She declared. The sheet she had been grasping all along was released from her grip; it floated gently upon the carpeted floor. When it fell down to the floor, a single tear drop fell down on it, making the sheet of paper wet, smudging the first few words of the sheet.

**"I, Gweneth Hilton, will cherish Li Xiao Lang with all my heart. For better or for worse, for health of sickness, through richer and poorer. We will be together, until death do us part." **

Underneath it, the signature of the bride was missing. Her name from the paragraph was hastily scratched out; in its place was the following name:

_Kinomoto Nadeshiko Sakura_

_  
_----------------------------------------

Sakura stood upon the hill, in front of the old oak tree where she had first met Syaoran. The wind caressed her hair as it gently swayed. For the first time since she was 5, it was freed from the hand band she usually kept it in, or from the barrette she used. Instead, a crown of dried up daisy laid upon her auburn head, its white, dried petals slowly falling off and drifting away with the wind. Her ginger fingers traced every ancient line on the tree, a tingle of her power occasional spreading out and seeped into the tree.

She felt as though she could feel the presence of Syaoran there. Her Syaoran the 9 year old boy that was shy when he had seen her. Silent tears rolled down her face as she thought back of the last time she had seen him. He was in a handsome tux, jet black that matched against his fiery amber eyes. How she loved those eyes. She didn't think there would be anyone else in the world that could possess those eyes the way he did. No one could have the grace, the courage, and the strength in those eyes the way he did, the light, the shimmer, the glow. It was then that she realized how deep she had truly fallen.

"And even if I can never be with you, you can always know you'll always have me, someone who cares for you. There will always be memories." Sakura whispered softly to the tree, as if just by doing so, Syaoran would be able to hear her. She gazed out into the world she no longer hid from. She looked back at the church she no longer belonged to. Sucking in a deep breath, she lifted her suitcase, her eyes trained ahead, steadily walking further, and further away from the shelter from her life.

"Always look forwards… never look back."

----------------------------------------

The 10 children all stayed outside. Ever since their father had told them he was going to marry that… _person_, they could no longer stand to be in the same house as her. The only good thing was that Hitomi and Ying were both over at a friend's house for a sleep over party. Sora and Alex were at a soccer tournament, and the triplets were away on an over night field trip, leaving Carina, Xiao Chen and Alana.

Xiao Chen pounded his forehead against the base of his hand, his eyes shut tight. His amber hair, which resembled so much like his father, buried his eyes as it fell against his face. Carina stood across from him; her raven hair fell around her face, her red highlights slowly fading underneath the afternoon sun. Her amber eyes glistened in the sun, her pale face seemed to have reflected the sunlight.

Both siblings seemed to have been thinking the same thing: How could their father betray them like so. Can't he see how much they hated that woman, can't he tell that the only woman they need right now was the one that had left them?

Alana sat on the steps from the front of the house, watching her oldest brother and sister. Never had she heard such silence between them. Tension was thick you'd need a knife to cut through it. Both their eyes were covered by their fallen hair, but she knew they were anything but sleeping. She knew Carina hadn't been able to sleep since the night Father had told them about his decision. At night she could hear her get up and down, and move around her bed, unable to sleep. She knew by the end of the night, Carina would be staring at the opposite side of the wall in her room, blankly trying to accept the fact that the woman everyone hated so much was to be their mother.

Xiao Chen, he was never the same. He had given up his humorous self. His eyes had changed from the laughing brown, to a sense of seriousness. He was slowly resembling more and more of their Father. The two was hit the hardest, they were old enough to have had memories of their real mother, and even though they were not as stubborn as Alana, they just couldn't believe it that their father would betray them like so.

The only person, Alana knew, that could cure them was Sakura, and letter or no letter, the chances of her coming back to them was slim.

"'Lana? What are you doing here?" Syaoran said from behind her. Alana turned around, and smiled sadly.

"Hello Father." She said politely. Syaoran crouched down besides her, sitting next to her. "How come you're out here?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged,

"I guess I needed some fresh air. Being stuffed inside an office with 4 walls as your only company can be a bore." He said casually, careful not to stray onto dangerous territory. He gazed at the flowers that were carefully planted in his front yard. His face tugged at a smile, remembering how Sakura used to love those flowers. She would stand outside for hours on her knees, watering, re-soiling, and pulling out weeds. Countless times he had told her she had the power of earth for a reason, or that he offered to use his power to help water them, but every time she would reply with the same, stubborn answer.

_"You know, the whole point of the element earth is the control of all plants. I don't understand why you can't just take care of it with one sweep of your hand." Syaoran said one sunny day. He was outside with Sakura, whom was wearing a white t-shirt underneath denim overalls. Her hair was tied into her normal pony tail and her face glistened with sweat. _

_"You just don't understand Syaoran," Sakura had replied in a breathless voice, "things come out much more beautiful when you put your heart into it, if you do every step yourself. If I do what you say, there's really no point in gardening, and where's the fun in that?"_

He had to suppress a chuckle. She always had to do things the hard way. Do things yourself, or don't do it at all, that's what she always said to him. It seemed contagious because now, instead of having his employees do calls, he would personally call them himself, whether for something big or small. He placed his whole self into his work. He came out here, hoping to escape himself from thinking about her too much. But it seemed as though everytime he saw something, there would always be something that related to her. A couple of maids passed his sight as they bowed their head softly as they passed.

_"You know your house is too dull." Sakura complained on day. "If it's not navy then it's white. It's very boring. It makes everything old." _

_----------------------------------------_

_"I had to get them the dress Syaoran. Everything I see here is black and white." Sakura stated, shooting him an accusing glance._

It seems like where ever he went; there would be things that could remind him of her. Its like he can never forget her, she was forever embedded in his mind… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

----------------------------------------

Sakura carried her bag up the familiar road. Soon a lake came into view. She couldn't help but smile at the memories it brought…

_"Ack!" she screamed, feeling the cold water wash over her. Her head popped back up to the surface of the water, her head bobbing up and down, her lungs gasping for breath. Syaoran came up beside her. _

_"It is kind of cold isn't it?" he laughed, seeing her shiver…_

Sakura bit back a laugh. How she had wanted to slap him right there and then for his idiocy. Even now it seemed so far away. Everything here, it brought back memories of him, it would all relate to him, and coming back would have to make her admit that he was no longer hers, that he belonged to another, and she would just have to deal.

----------------------------------------

Alana stared at her father for a while, it seemed as though he had zoned out. A smile was tugging at his lips, what ever he was thinking; it must have been something about Gwen. She had never seen her father smile like this, so happy, so… blissful.

"Father, what are you thinking about?" Alana asked, the father and daughter unaware of the gate creaking open, the surprise and happy gasping of the other two siblings.

"I was thinking I use to have a friend, a really good friend. She always said I had a bad taste of fashion. She said the outfit I picked out for my employees were too…"

"…dull and boring, and I still stay by my statement." A voice completed for him filled with amusement.

Was she dreaming? Please tell her she wasn't. Alana squealed, launching herself at Sakura, into her embrace. The comfortable warmth she had used to feel from her mother radiated from Sakura now.

"You're back, you're really back!" Alana cried happily, hugging her tightly. Sakura soothed out her hair, brushing it gently,

"I'm back… really." Sakura assured. Syaoran continued to stare speechlessly. She hadn't changed a lot. She was still the same kind, gentle, beautiful person that had left a few weeks ago, a few weeks that felt like eternity. Alana beamed, looking down at her father seeing his eyes widened. She giggled,

"Father, it's rude to stare." She teased happily. Syaoran sent his daughter a brief smirk, standing up.

"Sakura." He said formally. Sakura nodded,

"Hello Syaoran. It's nice to see you again." She said softly. Syaoran held the urge to hug her, to run his finger down her silky auburn strands that were left untied.

"You came back." He stated. Sakura nodded. "But in your letter…" he didn't want to get too detailed on that subject.

"About that letter, I was upset. I was wondering, even if you are getting married- congratulations by the way- if I could have my job back. I understand if you would refuse but if you could…"

"By all means, you can have it back. I have a feeling I may be busy." Syaoran said quickly, making sure that the chance won't slip away. Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Miss Kinomoto!" a voice called from the front door. Gwen stood there. She couldn't believe it. Maybe it was destined that the one returning was the one that was meant to stay.

"Miss Hilton." Sakura greeted, "congratulations." Gwen smiled softly, somehow the malice and anger she had felt towards the auburn woman had vanished.

"Thank you. I'm very glad you came back. I could use someone with a good sense of style, remembering the dress you wore last time." Gwen commented. Sakura winced involuntarily, remembering the encounter nights prior.

"Yes, I would be honoured." Sakura said quietly, carefully leading away from the pained topic.

"Ahhem… well now that we've been all re-introduced, I remember I had come out to call you all for dinner." Syaoran stated smiling, somehow the sorrow he had felt was gone, instead was replaced with a warm feeling in his heart. The piece that was missing was slowly returning and in time, it would be mended seamlessly.

Dinner had never been so active. Happy that Sakura was now back, Hitomi, Ying, Sora, Alex, Kari, Tenchi and Yang were all back from their excursion to come home to celebrate. The children were all so glad they talked non stop, always asking Sakura why she left, why she wouldn't see them and why she didn't tell them. Sakura would just smile warmly, telling them that she had stuff to do in the church that she was back now and she won't be leaving. She had a feeling that neither herself nor Syaoran would like a reminder of the night before. After dinner, Tomoyo had shooed all of them out of the kitchen, telling them that if they even dare step foot in the kitchen she will scream so loudly they would never hear again. Even Syaoran could not defend himself up against an angry Tomoyo.

Standing on the balcony connected to the moon, he had a chance to fully appreciate the moonlight that shone upon his property and the lake. This time he saw how beautiful life really was, nature was amazing, the way how it could just turn something so simple like land, and make it into one of the best places in the world. The weeping willows swept their long branches against the floor, the rustle of fallen leaves filled his ears, and the soft, fresh smell of grass filled his nostrils. A solitary figure entered his sight, making the sight more beautiful for his liking. Sakura strolled down the steps, stopping to look up upon the glittering moon, like he had. Her whole small body was bathed in the silvery light of the moon; her smooth skin reflected the light back as if the world's stage lights focused on her.

"Xiao Lang?" a soft voice called from behind him. For a short moment, he thought the voice was Sakura's, so soft, so gentle. But as he turned around, he saw Gwen standing in front of him.

Gwen saw the excitement in his eyes falter into a sense of disappointment and let down. Though hear heart wrenched in pain, she forced out a smile, knowing that how she just called his name reminding him of Sakura.

"Do you need something Gwen?" he muttered, his face looking at the star filled skies again.

"Yes, I've got the contract here." Gwen said softly, her heart telling her it was the right thing to do; her mind telling her this was her last chance to change everything. This was the man she had wanted to be with. Ever since she was little, she had wanted a family, a family where she could have a husband and children to love, and the husband would love her back, as much as she loved him. But seeing the situation, she knew this would never happen. As much as she loved him, she knew he could never give up the feelings he had for Sakura. And she knew Sakura couldn't either.

Syaoran stayed silent, the contract he had given her was the paper that was going to seal his fate. Once he had signed it as well, there would be no turning back, Gwen would be his wife, and Sakura would only be his employee. Only… Gwen came up beside him.

"Nature is such a beautiful thing." Gwen said softly, her blue eyes gazing out as well, following the tiny figure. "It can turn the world's ugliest creature, and bathe it in its heavenly glow." Gwen looked at Syaoran, tears stinging her eyes knowing it would be the last time she could see him in his most tranquil state. "Xiao Lang… I believe in soul mates, don't you?" no answer, she continued, "I believe that each and every one of us in the world has a partner, the perfect one for _them_. We may get lost once in a while, but eventually we'll find them. Syaoran, the perfect woman is out there for you, in fact, she just downstairs, in front of you. If you truly love her, go after her. Don't hold back." Gwen whispered softly, taking his hand and placing the sheet of paper on it. Syaoran took a glance at it, she saw her name being crossed out, replaced by another.

"Gwen, what…" he asked shocked. He looked up at her, Gwen fought back her tears.

"Xiao Lang, you need someone who loves you for you, and you need someone whom you love with all your heart." Gwen told him, trying to keep her voice straight, "I, I need someone who needs me for… for my money… who makes me feel… useful. I'm not that person Xiao Lang." she lied between her teeth. With every word her heart beat painfully. Moving in, she brushed her lips against his cheeks, relishing the feel against her lips, remembering this exact seen in her mind. "I wish you happiness." She whispered, before walking away from him, tears rolling down her face, her head straight, she walked out proudly. Gweneth Hilton stood at the front door of the Li Mansion, then, with one last glance, she walked out of the lives of the Li Children and the Master.

Syaoran stood glazed for minutes, staring down at the sheet on his hand. Was it true then? He was truly in love. The roaring fire inside him whenever Sakura was near him, the warmth in his cheeks, the way her face looked, her amazing looks, charming personality… he ran out the door, and out into the open.

He needed to find her.

Sakura sat at the patio, gazing into the skies where the light of the moon lit it up to a dark midnight blue. She sighed, now that she had no where to go, she had chosen to stay here. She had chosen to accept herself, who she is, what she is. A glow of white fire came in front of her sight, formed in a heart shape, totally unprotected, without a home, a shelter. Perhaps it would always stay that way.

"Yes… a heart with no protection, no home, no love." She whispered. A barrier of pure water started to surround her fiery heart. The water didn't extinguish it, it didn't make it bigger, it didn't make it smaller, in fact, and it made it better. The pure white now shone with such radiance it could be a match for the moon.

"A heart with no protection won't last long. Especially one as fiery as that one." A voice said behind her, the person who had made the barrier. Sakura turned out, seeing Syaoran standing by the door frame, apparently out of breath from the messiness of his hair.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura called out. The moonlight filtered through the windows, lighting up the distance between them. Syaoran sucked in breath sharply, seeing the light shine on her pale complexion, her womanly curves, her perfect curves, her tiny body, her perfect face. She was an angel, an angel sent from hell, brought to bring him down with her. If it was so then he would go willingly, only to be with her. Hell and back, to the ends of the earth, and further.

Sakura had never seen such a handsome face; perfect posture, amazingly handsome face, chestnut hair that matched him like a puzzle, the fiery, determined amber eyes that caught her in its cage. The moonlight only made his eyes glow even more fiercely, like the glowing eyes of wolves, strong, beautiful, determined wolves. Syaoran decreased their distance away from one another, until he was directly in front of her; the only thing that separated them was the fiery heart Sakura had created trying to fiercely get out of the strong watery cage Syaoran had made.

"A protection that all ready has a duty is easily broken." Sakura returned his comment.

"A barrier that places all its energy, its soul into protecting that one single heart will never break, and will only increase in strength only to see it be safe every single day." Syaoran returned full of emotion. Sakura choked on her tears.

"But a heart that is all ready broken can never mend." She ended tearfully. She didn't want to see him, not when she was like this. Why, time and time again did he always do this to her? Why does he make her feel so special, like she was the world's most special person? Why can he make her float up to heaven when she was still alive, and experience feelings she loved so much, yet pushed away? Why?

Syaoran reached out, grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He strokes her long, silky strands, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Why, Syaoran?" Sakura cried helplessly in his arms. "Why must you do this to me? Why can't you just let me remember you in peace?" Syaoran tightened his grip,

"Because I won't let you live on like this when I know I can make it better." Syaoran replied in full force. Sakura shook her head, pushing, trying to get out of his arms. Her fisted landed on his chest; she looked up with watery emerald eyes that made his throat tighten.

"You can't make it better. You're all ready engaged, and to be married. Yet you continue to come back as if everything is normal. Everything's changed, it's different, and you belong to another person now." Sakura said softly, looking down. Syaoran's anger started to boil.

"What do you mean? Why are you so stubborn?" Syaoran exclaimed angrily. Sakura looked up sharply from his exploding voice. Throwing caution to the wind, he lowered himself to her level, and in a split second his lips were on hers. Sakura gave a huge intake in breath, her eyes wide with shock. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew he belonged to another. But she couldn't help but admit that this feeling felt natural, that it was supposed to happen. Syaoran nibbled slightly at her bottom lip, making her gasp, and sending out her involuntary invitation. Syaoran tongue slid into her mouth, his right hand rested on her head, slowly running his hand down the path of her hair, twisting the strands between her fingers, brushing past her neck sending shivers down her spine. His left hand was wrapped protectively around her waist, preventing her to move away.

She shivered, not from the coldness, but from the hotness he was making. She started kissing back at him, her small right hand lost in the messy jungle of his chestnut hair, left hand wrapped around his neck. Her body wreathed with pleasure at the tingles he sent down her body. Soon they parted as their lungs screamed for air. Sakura was breathless. She had never felt such sensations coursing through her system. She closed her eyes, searching for it in her body, trying to feel it. She placed her head against Syaoran's forehead, her arms never leaving his neck, his arms never left her waist.

"Whenever I get close to letting you go, you somehow pull me back again." She whispered to him, her heart beating wildly.

"Yea, I'm good like that." He joked, his hand playing with her hair. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

"Oh lord I don't think I can get out of this one." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran chuckled, drawing her closer.

"I don't think I want you to." He whispered into her ears, sending more shivers down. "I love you Sakura, I think I've always have." Sakura took a sharp intake. Her eyes opened, facing his amber ones. The emeralds he held so much love for filled with tears,

"I love you Xiao Lang. I Love you so much you have no idea how much it hurts." She whispered back, a few tears letting loose. Syaoran brought his hand to her cheeks, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears, kissing away the rest of it.

"Let me share it with you then." Syaoran whispered softly, pleading her with his eyes. Sakura shook her head,

"No Syaoran, its wrong. You're going to be married. The fact that we did what we just did already was wrong." Sakura told her regretfully.

"No, not anymore." He told her happily. He took the wedding contract and shredded it into pieces, Sakura's eyes followed as the pieces got blew away from the wind. Sakura looked at him, caught between happiness and shock. She decided that she would go with happiness. Squealing, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him. Syaoran returned it. Pulling her away, he lowered himself again, kissing her gently, before it was a show of frenzied, raw emotion. Now, it was gentle, like the caress of the wind.

"I love you Syaoran, don't ever leave me. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to." Sakura whispered through her tears once they parted, she felt his gentle kisses on the top of her head, his lips lingered there. Sakura closed her eyes peacefully,

"Never."  
**L**

**L**

**L **

A/N: Wow… it took me 12 chapters to get S+S together. Ha, Ha, I hope you liked it. A lot of S+S fluff here. I loved this chapter, totally made up for all the bad stuff I made happens, right? –He, he- Well I'll try to update fast after this one, please review!

_Next Chapter: Sakura and Syaoran find a way to break out the news about them to the children, and an unexpected letter turns everything upside down. _


	13. Happiness only lasts so long

Hello! Emerald. Blossoms here! First of all thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad SS got together too. For those of you who have seen the movie, you guys have the upper hand on knowing what's about to happen. But remember, there are twists and changes in this story as well… -wink-

My mom's making me take Chinese school Saturday now, and my time is becoming more and more constricted with homework, activities, and starting my community hours. I promise I'll try my best.

-

-

-

**Review of last chapter**

"_I love you Sakura, I think I've always have." Sakura took a sharp intake. Her eyes opened, facing his amber ones. The emeralds he held so much love for filled with tears,  
_

"_I love you Xiao Lang. I Love you so much you have no idea how much it hurts." She whispered back, a few tears letting loose. Syaoran brought his hand to her cheeks, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears, kissing away the rest of it._

"_I love you Syaoran, don't ever leave me. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to." Sakura whispered through her tears once they parted, she felt his gentle kisses on the top of her head, his lips lingered there. Sakura closed her eyes peacefully,_

"Never."

-

-

-

_Chapter 13: Happiness only lasts so long._

-

-

-

The sun rose up into the skies, its golden beams devouring the midnight blue that had covered the skies. Stars slowly danced their last dance before gently fading into the morning skies. Baby birds' chirped, mother bird flew to feed their children… and a pair of new found lovers found themselves being rudely awoken inside a beautiful, glassy patio.

Last night, the two had stayed in each other's arms, admiring the sky that had become so much more beautiful.

Sakura leaned against Syaoran's strong, firm form, his steady heartbeat pulsed gently against her back, her head laid peacefully against his shoulder. Her breathing was steady; her small hands laced with Syaoran's, his arms strongly wrapped around her waist. Syaoran's head leaned against the brick wall, Sakura in his lap.

Syaoran groaned, his consciousness attacking him. He felt something warm, something breathing by his side, and gingerly pulled it closer. His eyes slowly drifted open; his nostrils were immediately filled with the scent of sweet strawberries. Looking down, auburn hair filled his sight.

Sakura moaned gently as she felt the warmth of a new day creep against her body. She felt so safe, so secured inside his embrace. She leaned deeper into him, hoping to fall into blissful unconsciousness again. A soft hand ran itself down her hair, occasionally giving a strand of her auburn hair a soft twist. The hand rested itself against her neck, she opened her eyes. Looking up, her barely opened eyes met shining amber ones.

"Hmm…" was all she managed out. Syaoran chuckled, lowering his lips on her forehead, gently kissing it.

"Good morning." He whispered gently beside her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her body.

"I want the sun turned off…" she replied, not moving away from his arms. She turned herself around, her face digging into his chest, her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. Syaoran continued his menstruation to her hair, making her unable to fall asleep anytime soon. Screaming out softly in against his chest in annoyance, she lifted her head, her eye brows raise.

Syaoran grinned, hearing her muffled scream. Soon her head rose, her eyebrows curved up in a cute look of annoyance.

"Li Syaoran if you—" Sakura got cut off from his lips pressed against hers. Instantly she dropped her protest, and kissed him back eagerly. Syaoran shivered feeling her hands roam freely around his head. Sakura parted from him, letting out a deep and content sigh.

"Don't think I've forgotten, because I haven't." she answered, seeing his triumphant smile. Syaoran chuckled, pulling her towards him.

"I swear I won't laugh." He whispered to her again, kissing the tip of her nose. Sakura sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she let out, moving from him and starting to stand up. Syaoran couldn't help but be disappointed, he had wanted so much to stay with her in his arms for at least another few hours.

"I'm not sure if you really want me to answer that, growing up in a church and everything." Syaoran teased. Sakura slapped him on his arm playfully.

"Such things to say Syaoran." She gasped, blushing slightly. Syaoran grabbed her hands, lacing them with his again.

"Sakura, I've got something I want to say." He said suddenly. Looking down at him, Sakura looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Sakura, I- damn this was a lot easier when I ran it through my head…" he mumbled, "Sakura, I think I've been in love with you ever since the first day I saw you up on that hill, after I didn't see you again, I fell out of it. But when you came back into my life, this time as a fully grown woman, I couldn't help but let the beast inside me set free. I've never believed in love at first sight, but I'm willing to try. Sakura, I'm asking you now, to make me the happiest man alive, will you be with me always? Stay by my side and be the mother my children never had?" he asked with emotion. Sakura was in a state of shock when Syaoran presented her with the ring. It was a simple gold band with 4 colours: blazing red, cool blue, blinding white and fresh green.

"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth." She labelled each and one of them. "Our powers."

"The same powers that drew us together." Syaoran answered her. Slowly, carefully, he lifted the ring and slid it onto her slender fingers. At once Sakura launched herself at him.

"I love you Xiao Lang. I really do." Sakura cried. Syaoran hugged her back, kissing her gently.

"Me too." They stayed together for a while, the band feeling naturally comfortable on her finger.

"We've got a problem you know." He mentioned casually as they started to walk back slowly to the house.

"The children." Sakura finished. Will they accept her? She knew they liked her, as their nanny. But can they take another mother? "Do you think they'll agree?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled,

"Trust me, if they're _anything _like me, they'll love you." He laughed.

Tomoyo wondered around the empty house. It was still early and almost no one was awake. The Master room was untouched, and so was the guest room Sakura had resided in. (Tomoyo still has not idea that Sakura came back) She missed her dear friend, and hoped that she would be able to work out her problems and come back. Ever since she had left Li-sama had never been the same.

Speaking about never been the same, Tomoyo herself was in a confused state. Mysterious feelings had begun to arise in her chest every time a certain someone would stray across her path, accidental or not. She knew she wasn't suppose to have feelings for people like him, ever since she was little, her mother had taught her,

"_Tomoyo, sweetie, should you ever become a maid," _Sonomi Daidouji, her mother, had told her, _"You must always keep your restraint. You must never show weakness and always stand your ground."_

Even when she was 10, and her mother had told her that, she could tell her mother was hiding the pained emotion she had been feeling. That was how her mother had had her. Her mother had been working as a maid for a very wealthy family. Her family, her parents, her siblings needed her support. Being the eldest, she took it on as her responsibility, to take care of her ill mother –Tomoyo's late grandmother- , and her 2 younger siblings. Then she saw _him_. Tomoyo's father. He had deep raven hair, like her own, and her amethyst eyes, but she had inherited her mother's beautiful heart, her beautiful looks, and her beautiful skin. The very things her father himself fell for. They both loved each other so very much, so much her Father was willing to leave his position, his job behind, just for her.

And they got married, they lived happily for many months, and he was more than enthusiastic when his wife had told him she was pregnant, pregnant with his first child. Her. During Sonomi's pregnancy, her father had taken extreme care of her. Even if they were running from the law, he saw to it she was his number one priority. Then, during her mother's 7th month, it happened. The household they had worked for had escaped from caught up to them. Her father had ushered her mother out, telling her to run, to run to safety, to keep her safe… to keep his unborn child safe.

That was the last time her mother had seen him. She had not known his fate, more than likely he had died during the fight, but she dare not look back at the house that held so many memories, the house that was soon engulfed in flames, illuminating the sky in a brilliant orange, a beautiful sight, for a sad, sad night.

"_I'll always be with you…" _was her mother's dying words to her as the cold hands of death slowly took her life from her, took her from her daughter.

A solitary tear ran unconsciously fell down her face as her heart was racked with pain. _I miss you mommy…_ Unknowingly to her, she had stood deathly still for the past 5 minutes, and a certain someone had came up behind her.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol called from behind her. She didn't respond him. "Tomoyo!" he called again louder. She continued to stand still, until one drop of clear liquid dropped from her face and splatter onto the white floors. Worriedly, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo shook out of her reverie, surprised at having another human being behind her. Turning around, she met the same midnight blue eyes that hid behind clear glasses stare back at her.

"Eriol!" she cried, her heart pulsing harder. The very man she had tried to escape from had returned.

"Tomoyo, are you all right?" he questioned, "You look pale." Tomoyo shook her head nervously, holding back the tears that started to form, the urge to hug him that started to rise. "Is it your family? Is something wrong?" Eriol asked, having no idea he had just hit the softest, most weak and painful spot.

Tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down. "I have no family." She whispered softly, her eyes cast downwards in shame. It took Eriol a couple of minutes before fully understanding. Firmly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, his right hand gently leading her raven head towards his shoulder, his left arm wrapped protectively and comfortingly around her waist.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered to her. Tomoyo was lured to him by his comforting warmth.

"I have no one." Tomoyo cried. Eriol's hold tightened.

"You have me."

On the way home, Sakura wringed anything she could find in her hand. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and she felt hot all over. The white house slowly came into view bit by bit, and the calming rush of the water fountain did nothing to ease her tense nerves. Her small hands gripped tightly onto Syaoran's, her knuckles turning white. Sensing her uneasiness, Syaoran squeezed her hand, using his other hand to stroke her hair gently.

"Don't worry, they all ready like you." Syaoran reasoned, seeing the front door of his house. Sakura took a deep breath.

"They like me as their nanny, not as their future mother." Sakura replied, "I haven't been so nervous to see them since I saw you clap your hands and them rushing down like a rush of animals." Syaoran chuckled, opening the door smoothly. He walked behind her, still holding her hands, his hand on her waist. Lowering his head, he whispered to beside her ears,

"Welcome home."

Before Tomoyo could get comfortable being so close to him his words had shook her. Removing herself from him she stared at him with unbelieving amethyst eyes.

"N-Nani…" She stammered. Eriol stared back at her with incredible intensity, his midnight blue eyes cracking with a burning fire of determination.

"I said you have me. You're not alone." He said. Tomoyo shook her head, walking out of his embrace, ignoring her yearning. Her blood ran cold and her body shook with fear. No… oh god no. Was this what happened to her mother? Had the man of her dreams confessed to her, and den in return she gave her heart to him? Was this how they spent their last few days of their lives not being hunted by police, not having to escape for the rest of their lives?

Was this going to happen to her?

Tomoyo was not a selfish person. She would move heaven and earth if it meant being with the one she loves, and the one that loves her back. What she couldn't stand was living the rest of her life after seeing her love being destroyed by the very people that had raised her.

"No…" she whispered in fear. "I can't…" Eriol jerked alert, hearing her whisper.

"What-what?" he finally said. Maybe he had rushed things, or maybe she was afraid of him, "Tomoyo… are you, afraid of me?" he said in a hurt whisper. Tomoyo shook her head, crystal tears falling, her hair covering her eyes that was now gleaming in the light.

"I'd never be afraid of you, never." She whispered, turning her back away from the hurt man, "It's me." She said.

It was approaching noon and the children began to awake. One by one, they descended down the stairs to be greeted by a nervous Sakura, and their smirking father behind a nervous Sakura and-was their sight deceiving them? - They seemed to be holding hands. A familiar smirk drifted through the 10. Upon seeing this, Sakura groaned,

"They _are _too much like you." Sakura muttered darkly, Syaoran laughed,

"So they'll have no problem accepting you." He responded. "Kids, I'm sure you know who this is." He said aloud, referring to the now shuffling Sakura.

"Yes, Father." They responded. Syaoran smiled,

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, father."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes, Father."

"Do you want her to be your mother?"

"Yes Fat- WHAT!" The house exploded with exclaims. Excited exclaims. Sakura groaned, rubbing her temple while her other hand was still trapped in Syaoran's. Syaoran, it seemed, was enjoying himself immensely, not answering any of the questions being asked by his children.

"I told you not to do that. You never listen!" Sakura accused him, shoving an accusing finger at his chest. Syaoran looked down at her innocently,

"I didn't do it!" he said in the most pouting voice he could muster. Sakura screamed out in annoyance, trying to break free of him… when his lips came down on hers. Immediately she froze, a crimson blush rising on her cheeks while chills ran down her spine feeling his tongue explore her mouth to its desire. Carina and Xiao Chen immediately ran to cover the eyes of Hitomi and Ying while giggles drifted through Alex, Sora, Kari, Tenchi and Yang. The two eldest watched happily while Alana was beside her self. Her inside were practically jumping with joy.

Syaoran pulled apart, pleased with her reaction, pleased with the silence that was placed upon them. Sakura breathed out,

"Oh my… Xiao Lang not with your children." She muttered embarrassed.

"You obviously don't know my children." He told her, spinning her around. All 10 Li children were sharing identical smiles, identical smirks, and the exact replicas of their Father's. Alana immediately rushed forwards, launching herself at Sakura.

"I've always wanted you as a mother!" she exclaimed hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura stood shocked at first, but then slowly reacted. She encircled her arms around the young girl's body, hugging her tightly.

"And I've always wanted a daughter." She said back. Alana's eyes filled with happy tears, feeling the warmth she once lost come back.

"Mother." She said cutely through pouting lips. Sakura positively beamed. "Can we go out and eat tonight?" Sakura thought,

"Xiao Lang?" she asked, turning to him. Syaoran thought for a second, before two faces came puppy pouting at him, Sakura with her emerald eyes gleaming with sparkles, and Alana, her dark amber eyes sparking with mischief. The 9 of them watched in amusement as they saw the famous, cold hearted Li Syaoran quiver and fall underneath the stares of his love of his life and his daughter.

Sakura was walking around the house. Now that she wasn't a maid or nanny anymore, she had nothing to do. Dressed in a one piece, sleeveless pink dress that ended a bit below her knee, her hair was let loose. Syaoran had decided to go to a fancy restaurant in town, and so here she was, dressed up like a Barbie.

"Sakura is that you?" a voice exclaimed. Turning around, Tomoyo practically ran to her, her raven hair following around her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried hugging her, looking down she saw her amethyst eyes were tinted with wetness, "Tomoyo is something wrong? Have you been crying?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo stayed silent, walking her towards the nearest couch, she sat down her friend.

"When did you come back?" Tomoyo asked softly, trying to avoid the question.

"Yesterday." Sakura responded, lightly blushing, playing with the golden band on her finger. Tomoyo caught the sign and looked up at her slyly,

"Sakura there's something you're not telling me." Tomoyo said, eyeing her. Sakura giggled,

"Syaoran and I, we're engaged." Sakura said softly, happiness lit in her eyes as she looked at the band again. It was a simple ring, a delicate ring, the ring that would bind her with him, and the ring she would never change. Tomoyo squealed in happiness for her friend, thought a small part of her was envious of her. _If only I could be like you, Sakura. To love whom I want to freely._

"Sakura! Congratulations!" Tomoyo cried, "Hey, you're going to be my Mistress then." She teased. Sakura blushed,

"I've never thought about it that way Tomoyo. Please don't. I don't want anything to change between us." Sakura said honestly. Tomoyo nodded, hugging her friend.

"I Promise, it won't." she said.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called. Sakura immediately stood up and took a glance at the clock on the wall. 7:45pm it read.

"Oh god!" she cried, "I'm late!" and rushed out, bidding a hasty good bye to her friend. Tomoyo could only laugh.

**Next Morning**

Sakura started to wake up slowly, feeling unusually warm. There was a peaceful kind of warmth that was coming from the bed, comfortable warmth that was slowly lulling her back to sleep. An arm tightened slightly around her, pulling her against him. Sakura sighed, leaning further against him; a head appeared by her side, lying on her shoulder. (By the way, she's sleeping sideways.)

Syaoran smiled to himself as Sakura continued to sleep. He gently kissed her cheeks, then her forehead, then her earlobes.

"How am I supposed to sleep if you keep doing so?" Sakura's agitated voice complained. Syaoran kissed her gently on the cheek, before allowing her to roll around and face him.

"Because it's almost 10:30 in the morning and it's time for you to wake up." Syaoran answered her, chuckling seeing her groan and squeeze her eyes shut.

"But I'm comfortable where I am." Sakura complained like a 5 year old, pouting slightly. Syaoran laughed,

"So am I. But we're not 5, or 9 anymore. So get up!" he told her, getting up as well. Reluctantly, Sakura left the warmth and comfort of her bed. She quickly walked to the washroom, before sticking out her head and sticking her tongue out at him before snapping the door shut. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, sighing as he started to walk towards the washroom outside. It had been long (well at least since Sakura and him had been engaged) since he had been able to use his own bathroom. He smiled, and funnily enough, he didn't seem to mind.

Later on, Sakura and Syaoran both walked down. The children had busied themselves in trying to fit in as much pancakes as possible while Carina shook her head at her Xiao Chen, currently in a pancake contest with Alana, his light brown eyes focused, his amber hair in frenzy.

"Really, they are too much like you." Sakura shook her head as her fiancé decided to join his children. She took out two cups and poured in orange juice. Sipping hers quietly, she handed him his cup, in good timing too because he drained it in one gulp, washing the remainder of his pancakes.

"Thank you!" he smiled, returning back to his pancakes. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going for a walk, should be better than watching you eat pancakes." Sakura said, walking away, ignoring the tongue stuck out by Syaoran.

Sakura breathed in the crisp morning air. She sighed in content as she watched the clouds peacefully drifted past her from above.

"_God, Thank you for bring me to this family, and most importantly for allowing me to find Syaoran."_ She thanked silently. Suddenly, a bush shook from behind her; she felt her earth element tugging. Without notice, a few men in black suits jumped out at her, launching towards her… to find an empty spot. Sakura had all ready leaped out of the way, eyeing the 5 dark figures. _Who are they!_

"Get her!" a rough voice said. Fear rose up to her throat as she started to dash back towards the house. They were gaining on her! Breathing hardly, she sent a hard glare at the ground in front of her. Almost immediately, thorn vines erupted from the green ground, blocking the chasing figures from her. Two more emerged from her right, and she ran again. Her fear rose, afraid they would hurt her family. A whirlwind of sand blasted in front of the two's vision, shielding her. She sent a small blast of fire, heating them up. Getting tired, she quickly raised more vines from the ground, this time a ring of fire surrounded each of them. She ran from them, now separated from the black figures.

"We can't get her!"

"These blasted things are in the way!"

"Well cut them you imbeciles! We lost her! Damn it!"

Voices rang through the air as she continued to run to the house. She slammed open the back door, the family looked up at her surprise to see her tired shape.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly, standing up, holding her against him, her tired frame ached with pain.

"Xiao Lang, there are people out there. They-they want you. They're coming." Sakura cried silently. "We must leave." A scream came from the front door.

"Carina!" Syaoran shouted, helping Sakura, they both ran towards the corridor. Carina stood as white as chalk, her trembling hands holding an envelope. Syaoran took the letter as Sakura led the weary girl to a chair before going next to her fiancé. Syaoran paled instantly.

_Li Xiao Lang_

_General; Hong Kong, China_

_Military Service_

"Oh lord!" Sakura exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. The door blasted open, Syaoran and Sakura stood in attention, ready to bring their elements in play. Eriol stood at the door, his midnight blue hair in a mess, his glasses askew.

"Syaoran! Did you find a-" His speech was cut short as he looked upon the Li family, all pale, all white, and all trembling. And he knew they have found out.

The Master of the house, the Father of 10 children, the soon to be the husband of a young woman, was ordered by the government to be in service of his country. To lead them into a new territory, to lead thousands of men probably to certain death… and along the way, certain death would meet him.

-

-

-

A/N: DUM, DUM, DUM! Wow… ha, ha haven't updated for a while. I'm sorry if I took too long. Gomen-ne! This chapter was… fun to write. Well please review!


	14. Life changing decisions

Hi everyone. It's me again! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love you guys! As you can see, I've posted my first ever one shot called "Once upon a Christmas". It's a cute little story about our most favourite and kawaii couple. I hope you guys like it.

About this story, I know I've told you guys I'm basing this off the story line of "The Sounds of Music", but since this story has some little difference between the original stories, there would be some unusual twists and turns. I know Xiao Lang suffered a lot, I promise things would get better. Anyways, I'll finish yapping and let you guys read the story.

Also, about the chase scene, they were after Sakura _specifically_. They'd be happy to get any one who's close to Syaoran. But because they know Syaoran would not go and lead an army for them (he _does_ have 10 children), they've decided that they need to force him. I'm not saying the government are _really_ like this, this is just-once again- my unusual twist.

-

-

-

**Review of Last Chapter**

_Eriol stood at the door, his midnight blue hair in a mess, his glasses askew._

"_Syaoran! Did you find a-" His speech was cut short as he looked upon the Li family, all pale, all white, and all trembling. And he knew they have found out._

_The Master of the house, the Father of 10 children, the soon to be the husband of a young woman, was ordered by the government to be in service of his country. To lead them into a new territory, to lead thousands of men probably to certain death… and along the way, certain death would meet him._

-

-

-

_Chapter 14: Life changing decisions. _

-

-

-

The Li household sat in silence. The letter that had been read and re read over and over again now laid in the middle of the group, its slanted letters spelling out what they most feared. Carina and Xiao Chen sat upon the couch, Hitomi and Ying on their laps, asleep. The two had cried for a long time until they got tired. The two eldest of the Li Children, too, looked pale and tired.

The triplets and Sora, Alex, and Alana were in a group on the second couch. They were old enough to know that whatever this situation was, it wasn't good. They all glanced over at their Father and mother-to-be in the other living room, the doors closed. They could hear buzzing of sounds from the other side, but neither dared to go close to hear. They were afraid once they did, they would hear something they would regret.

-

-

As soon as the three adults entered the room, silence enveloped them all. Eriol sat on an empty armchair while Sakura and Syaoran took the couch. As soon as they sat down, Sakura huddled against him, her bones ached from the extent of her power. The stress was gaining onto hair and she sighed, leaning her tired body against his. Syaoran's strong hands rubbed the side of her arm, feeling her cold skin.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran asked again. Her face was slightly paled and her eyes seemed like it was ready to drop any minute.

"Just, give me a minute." She murmured. "I'm sorry, but being chased by 7 black men and using my powers under stress wasn't part of my welcome home party list." She joked tiredly. Syaoran tightened his hold around her, bringing her closer.

"Eriol, you knew this." Syaoran growled silently, glaring at him. Eriol's eyes glared back.

"I did." He answered, "I was at home when I heard some of the other Generals talking about it."

"Then why didn't you tell us damn it." He accused. Eriol's eyes raged.

"Well I'm so sorry that you wake up at 6 o clock in the freaking morning and I take a 3 hour drive here to try to warn you only to get it shot back at my face." He shot hotly. The two males glared daggers at each other.

"Guys, stop it." Sakura said tiredly. "Syaoran, I understand that you're upset about this. Eriol, I know, we know that you tried your best. We really appreciate you trying to help us. But this isn't the real problem. Our real problem is how we're going to deal with this, and most importantly, how we're going to deal with the kids." Sakura said reasonably. Eriol calmed down, adjusting his glasses, avoiding Syaoran's eye connection. Syaoran kissed Sakura gently on the top of her head. Leave it for her to be reasonable.

"Right. I don't think I can get out of this one. They've been talking about expanding for a while now, though I never knew they would actually go with it." Syaoran stated. "Before I'd go, but now, seeing the circumstances…" he couldn't go. He had his children to protect, and they were all counting on him. He also now had a fiancée to take care of. He promised to take care of her, and to keep her from all harm. As powerful as she is and looks, she's still fragile and he didn't want to be the one to break her. Sakura laced her fingers in his, giving him an assuring squeeze.

"Those aren't the last to come." Eriol suddenly said, "They _want _Xiao Lang to go. They want the best, and he is. They know you won't go voluntarily, not when you have children. They're ready to do anything to get you." Eriol gulped, "even get those close around you." Syaoran's anger immediately flared,

"What? How could they do this?" he roared. He pounded his fist on the sofa. Wind started to blow wildly around the room, paper scattered and glass vases broke from the pressure.

"Xiao Lang calm down!" Sakura shouted over the whistling of the wind. She tightly gripped his hand and slowly the wind subsided.

"Remind me to get you if I ever get the urge to fly a kite." Eriol mumbled fixing his glasses that had been blown out of place.

"I can't believe they would sink this low." He growled. "I cannot put my family in danger. I can't. I don't care if I have to kill all those bastards." Sakura glared warningly at him.

"Li Xiao Lang you don't mean that." She said firmly. Syaoran looked down at her hard emerald eyes.

"What am I supposed to do then? If we stay, I'll be putting you and the children in danger. I'm not afraid to die, but losing you or the children is worse than death." Syaoran said softly, caressing her hand that was gripped onto his. Sakura smiled lovingly at him.

"I know, we'll think of an idea, I promise." Sakura said.

"You should listen to your fiancée Syaoran." Eriol commented. Syaoran glared at him.

"Can it Hiirigazawa."

Sakura thought hard. There would be no way she would let the children be in danger. Not her children, and absolutely no way would Syaoran be escorted to his death. She wouldn't allow it. She would rather fight them herself. There must be a way. _There must._ If it wasn't because they might get killed or thrown into jail, Sakura would've decided on settling the matter through her power. She wasn't a violent person, but when someone pushes her over her limit, she'll do anything possible to keep her family safe. There must be a way to… avoid being caught.

"Xiao Lang…" Sakura breathed, an idea coming to her. "I've got an idea."

-

-

-

Carina gently placed Ying on her bed, covering up her small body. She heard the door beside her close and knew Xiao Chen had done the same with Hitomi. She took a fleeting glance at Ying, before closing the door gently, the flowered night light sending light around the room. Leaning against the wall, Carina rubbed her temple, sighing.

"Hey you all right?" Xiao Chen looked down at her. Even if he was younger than her, he was taller than her. Carina looked up at his deep amber orbs and his messy amber hair. He looked so much like their Father.

"I never thought we would come to a day like this. And even if I did, I never imagined it would be so soon." Carina confessed. Xiao Chan nodded, draping an arm around his sister.

"Yea, but whenever it is or where ever this would take us, we're still family, we'll take care of each other." Xiao Chen promised. Carina hugged him,

"Thanks Xiao, I needed that." Carina said. Xiao Chen nodded. The door bell rang and the two looked at each other questioningly. "I think I should get it." Carina said, heading downstairs.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not taking any chances." Xiao Chen said firmly. Carina laughed, shaking her head, it was hard to believe he was her little brother. Opening the door, she gasped in surprise. Calvin (reference in chapter 3.) stood at the door, surprisingly with 2 other men.

"Calvin!" Carina gasped, "What are you doing here? And who are those people?" She asked. Calvin looked down at her, ignoring the cold glare coming from the younger brother.

"We need to speak to your father, Carina." He said in a hard voice. Carina was taken back by his forwardness.

"Calvin, what happened to you?" she said in a whisper. "You're not yourself."

"I am me." Calvin bit out, "I've been promoted, and I'm one of the privates in the army now. Now either move or we'll remove you by force." Carina's amber eyes froze completely and hardened.

"You will not order me in that voice." She bit out coldly like a Li. "This is my house and I forbid you to step one foot into this house." When Calvin started to make a move he found himself blocked from the main entrance. "I told you not to move, if you place one step into this house, it's a violation of private property, and even those high ups can save you from the law." She spat coldly. Calvin glared down at her.

"You've changed Carina." He finally said. Carina stood up defiantly.

"I haven't change. I've just grown smarter and know how to choose people carefully. I'm sorry, but you've just been off my list of 'best people to associate with'." She said sarcastically.

"You're father won't get away Li." He spat.

"You're right, we're Li's. And if you know any better, you'd stay away from us." Carina said, before slamming the door right at his face. Xiao Chen looked at her, apparently impressed. "What?" she said sheepishly. He shook his head,

"I never thought you had it in you Car. Apparently I was wrong. Remind me never to get on your bad side." He joked. Carina laughed,

"You bet."

-

-

-

Syaoran looked at Sakura, as though seeing her for the first time.

"Please don't look at me like that." Sakura begged silently. Even Eriol looked at her in shock.

"I never knew you had it in you." Eriol stated, impressed. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him,

"It's my first time. But where my family is involved, I'm not going to stand there and do nothing." Sakura said firmly.

"Syaoran sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"It's the only choice we've got. That or you can pack my suitcase and start designing my funeral." Syaoran sighed. He was met with Sakura's growl.

"Father, it's me!" Carina called out desperately from the other side. Sakura stood up and gazed questioningly at the other two.

"Carina, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, opening the door. Her amber eyes were streaked with fear and her raven hair was in frenzy.

"Father, Uncle Eriol, Sakura. Someone, there was just." She said in separate intervals, out of breath.

"Carina calm down." Sakura said, rubbing her back gently, "Now tell us what's wrong."

She nodded, "Someone just came. Calvin and 2 other men were at the door and—"

"Wait a minute, Calvin, the boy who delivered our mail?" Syaoran interrupted. Carina nodded,

"Yea, he got promoted as one of the privates in the army. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into, that idiot." Carina said under her breath, "But he said that the government would do anything to get you to lead the army." She said urgently. Sakura's eyes flew to Syaoran's,

"Xiao Lang, we have no choice but to do so. We must leave tonight or they'll be back tomorrow." Carina looked at her father and her future mother, confused.

"Carina, get the kids. Pack most of your belongings and go to the front door. We're leaving tonight."

-

-

-

2 hours later, they were all packed, bags in their hands. The sun was slowly setting and night would be upon them soon. They were all dressed in their darkest colours. Syaoran's eyes glanced around the house he's been in since he was young. Sakura walked up to him, holding his hand.

"I know you miss this." Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded,

"I was never home much. But the thought of me never seeing it again seems so… weird." He spoke. Tomoyo emerged from the kitchen, her bags packed as well. Sakura let go of Syaoran, and walked towards her friend.

"I'm so sorry we had to drag you into this Tomoyo." Sakura apologized, hugging her. Tomoyo hugged her back,

"It's all right. We'll be seeing each other soon. I know it. Please Sakura, be careful. I know that you, of anyone, know how to take care of yourself, but all the same." Tomoyo said, tears stinging her eyes. Sakura nodded, hugging her friend once again.

"I promise. Take care Tomoyo." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura." Syaoran's warm, firm hand rested on her shoulder, signalling it was time to go. Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes. With one final hug, the Li group moved out into the silent night, their shadows moved against the moon light. Tomoyo watched from the window as they secretly drove off. Her hands rested on the window, watching the car light slowly fade.

"Please be safe."

-

-

Groups of men arrived at the dark Li Mansion. Ringing the door bell repeatedly, Tomoyo opened the door to see Eriol leading a bunch of men. (Eriol's in on the plan, but he has to act he's not.)

"Mr. Hiirigazawa, it's late, what's going on?" Tomoyo questioned, her bag lying hidden behind the curtains.

"We've come to get Li Syaoran." He said hardly. His eyes met Tomoyo's and he knew inside they had escaped successfully.

"I'm sorry, but Master Li and Mistress Sakura are currently asleep. It's late and the child has had a rough day. Please come back another day." Tomoyo said politely, showing them to the door. As she was rushing them out, Eriol came beside her.

"I'll come by an hour later to pick you up. Be ready." He said from the corner of his mouth. Tomoyo nodded slightly,

"I hope you understand the importance of this event." Eriol spoke loudly. Tomoyo caught his message,

"Yes I do. I'll be ready when you guys come. I'm sorry." Tomoyo replied, before closing the door. Turning around, she gazed at the empty house. Who knew how long it would be until she sees it again.

-

-

-

The sun slowly rose and illuminated the church in a faint glow. Birds lifted into the skies and the trees swayed in the wind. A limo drove up by the church where Sakura stood out.

"I've only been away for less than a week and I'm back here all ready." Sakura said, Syaoran coming up from behind her, the children in tow.

"Sakura is that you?" Chiharu gasped. Sakura looked towards her direction.

"Chiharu, we must speak to Daisy. Quickly."

-

-

-

As soon as the dawn cracked opened, 3 groups of cars were all ready at the Li Mansion. It looked eerily empty and loomed over the shadows. They were prepared to knock on the door when their fist made contact with it, it squeaked opened. The house was totally empty, each room's door was opened and void of anything. Furniture was still there, but none of the people were. Upon entering Syaoran's office, they found the letter they had sent to him ripped into pieces and scattered on the floor.

-

-

-

A/N: YAY another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it. There really wasn't much action in this chapter, just how they planned their escape. I hope you guys liked it. Most action next chapter. This story may be ending real soon. Review please, -puppy dog eyes-


	15. Finally United

Hello everyone! Thanks again for reviewing my last chapter! I got 200 reviews! YAY! LoL special thanks to **bloody roze** for being my 200th reviewer. Domo Arigatou!

About Eriol and which side he's on, of course he's on our favourite couple's side! But because of his back round (he helps the government) he has to pretend he's not on their side. Syaoran and Sakura needs all the information they can get right now and they can't afford having Eriol lose his job, but anyways, Eriol does know what the plan is.

The whole reason Sakura and Syaoran and family are running away from the government is because of treason, and the fact that they don't want Syaoran to die.

One more question, do you guys want Tomoyo and Eriol paired together? I'm weighing the possibilities, but I want you to know, and those of you who do, do you guys want some fluff between them?

Anyways, I've babbled on long enough, here's another chapter.

-

-

-

**Review of last Chapter**

_The sun slowly rose and illuminated the church in a faint glow. Birds lifted into the skies and the trees swayed in the wind. A limo drove up by the church where Sakura stood out. _

"_I've only been away for less than a week and I'm back here all ready." Sakura said, Syaoran coming up from behind her, the children in tow. _

"_Sakura is that you?" Chiharu gasped. Sakura looked towards her direction._

"_Chiharu, we must speak to Daisy, quickly."_

_As soon as the dawn cracked opened, 3 groups of cars were all ready at the Li Mansion. It looked eerily empty and loomed over the shadows. They were prepared to knock on the door when their fist made contact with it, it squeaked opened. The house was totally empty, each room's door was opened and void of anything. Furniture was still there, but none of the people were. Upon entering Syaoran's office, they found the letter they had sent to him ripped into pieces and scattered on the floor. _

-

-

-

_Chapter 15: Finally United _

-

-

-

Calvin stalked around the empty Li Mansion, a scowl appearing on his face.

"_Damn the Li Family. Damn them. Damn Carina."_ He thought angrily at his-now former- girlfriend. He had thought, because of his relationship with her, it'll be enough for her to let him through. He knew her better than anyone else and she was not the person with a cold attitude. But it seems as though after their last encounter, she proved him wrong. The way she had looked at him, her deep amber eyes staring at him with such coldness it made him shiver. Her shining raven coloured hair seemed to almost make a dangerous flash at him and the red high lights didn't help. Her features looked so much like her mother's… except those cursed amber eyes. The blazing amber eyes she had inherited from her father, those blazing, fiery amber eyes that he had once fell for was what now made him shiver inside. He looked at the useless bunch of people serving under him searching the house.

"Hurry up you idiots! By the time we're done here they'll be half way across the country!" he barked. They sped up. "Stupid idiots." He muttered, walking around. He loved the feeling of power, in fact, he relished it, and he would stop at nothing to attain full glory. His cold blue eyes swept through the house. From what he heard, it seemed as though the infamous Li Syaoran had decided to wed the former nanny for the Li household.

"_We have a new nanny, she's very nice."_ Carina's voice emerged from his mind. _"She comes from a church." Church…_

His eyes widened in realization. How could he be so stupid? How could he miss such obvious clues?

"Calvin you idiot you've been wasting your time here!" he muttered. "Hurry up and get out here! We're going to the St. Mary Church!" (Have I ever named the church? St. Mary it is!)

-

-

-

"Sakura? Oh lord Sakura it's you!" Chiharu gasped, launching at her friend once they were inside. Syaoran watched with mild amusement as he watched his fiancée get reacquainted with her family. It had been so long since had had been here. The first time he had met Sakura. Was that when his heart had allowed her in?

"_Who knew the one girl that was willing to be my friend would end up to be the most amazing woman I've ever met? Not to mention my fiancée, future wife, and mother to my children."_ He mused.

"Hello Chiharu. It's only been a few days since I've seen you, actually." Sakura laughed, hugging her long time friend. Chiharu laughed, nodding.

"Yea, but you're looking a lot better now." Chiharu said honestly, glancing over at Syaoran and the group. Sakura blushed, toying with the ring on her finger again. "And you've got a lot of talking to do missy." Chiharu chided, "Oh I'm so happy for you." She hugged her again.

"Thanks Chiharu." She waved her hand at Syaoran, signalling for him to come. "Chiharu this is my fiancé, I'm sure you know him, Li Syaoran. Xiao Lang, this is Chiharu, she replaced my place when I left and she's one of my best friends." Sakura introduced. Chiharu nodded, shaking Syaoran's raised hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Li." Chiharu said politely, "make sure you're nice to Sakura-chan or I'll come back and kill you." Chiharu added. Sakura blushed red,

"Oh- Chiharu!" she gasped. Chiharu only laughed and Syaoran chuckled.

"Oh and these are the children." Sakura added, indicating to the group at the back. "She's Carina, Xiao Chen, Alana, Kari, Tenchi, Yang, Sora, Alex, Hitomi and Ying." She introduced them one by one. Chiharu noticed how tired they all looked.

"Sakura, you said you needed to see Daisy. Is something wrong? You guys looked like you left in a rush." Chiharu said worriedly. She saw the look of despair and sadness clouding her friend's beautiful emerald orbs.

"We do Chiharu, it's urgent. Can we see her now?" Sakura asked. Chiharu nodded,

"Of course, maybe you and Mr. Li should be the only one going in. I'll look after the children." Chiharu offered. Sakura hugged her friend again, feeling a great wash of gratitude.

"Thank you so much Chiharu.

-

-

-

Tomoyo fidgeted nervously in the car as she and Eriol drove towards the church. True to his word, Eriol had come alone one hour after his visit with the government men. He looked tired, and weary. Tomoyo could tell he was tense; he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. His jaw was set so tight and his eyes looked hard, it wasn't the normally soft, mysterious midnight blue eyes she has gotten used to, and gotten to love. The other hand that was gripping the steering wheel rested on the little section between them. It was in a firm fist. Tomoyo felt sorry for him, not only was his best friend and cousin ordered to fight, but his whole family was now in danger. When he finally got the family he wanted, the stupid governments were ready to tear them apart. She knew she had fallen for the mysterious man beside him.

Gently, she laid a hand on to his fist. Eriol relaxed slightly, the feeling of her small, gentle hand on his. His brow slowly relaxed and his muscles went loose.

"I know you're nervous about Sakura and Syaoran. So am I. But at this point of time, we can't afford having anyone break under stress. They need you as much as you need them." Tomoyo stated, keeping her hand on his.

"I know. I just feel useless. I'm seeing my best friend and my best friend's wife run from the law and the only thing I can do right now is tell them to keep running while I stay safe. I can't live and pretend I don't know anything when they're running every single day of their lives." Eriol said loyally. Tomoyo was lost in her world again, as he mentions them running for the rest of their lives.

"You won't. You won't have to worry because they'll get away fine, they'll be fine. Syaoran is strong and he'll stay strong for his family and Sakura, you don't even have to worry about her, that girl's as stubborn as a bull." Tomoyo laughed. Eriol relaxed, hearing her laugh. It was nice having her around; she was able to make him relax when times were critical. He didn't know if that was a good thing but he wished it would never go away, she would never go away. He still felt her hand on his, and on instinct, he removed his hand from underneath hers, placed it onto of hers and held it in his hand. Tomoyo blushed at his gesture, but made no movement to remove it away from his or to get him to release her hand. Instead, she returned the gesture and held his strong hand in hers as well.

The two continued riding in comfortable silence, until Eriol's cell phone started to ring. Regrettably he released Tomoyo's hand and found his cell.

"Hello, Hiirigazawa speaking." He spoke formally. Tomoyo watched intently as he spoke on the phone, until he paled. She watched worriedly until he snapped the phone shut and dropped it. His face was ashen white and he had tightened his grip on his steering wheel again.

"Eriol, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, taking his hand into hers. Eriol remained silent for a second, before stepping onto the pedal making the car speed up. "Eriol slow down!" Tomoyo exclaimed, seeing the trees fly by her in a blur.

"We can't Tomoyo." He spoke seriously, "they found out where Sakura and Syaoran are."

-

-

-

Sakura knocked gently upon the familiar oak door, and hearing a weak "come in" she and Syaoran entered the dimly lit circular room.

"Daisy?" Sakura spoke out softly. Syaoran followed behind her, surveying the circular room. It was lit by only a few weak candles, the rest of the light filtered through dusty window. There were old books on wooden shelves and 2 wooden benches in front of the desk. There was a large wooden cross above the table.

Behind the table sat a frail and old woman. White wisps of thin hair fell beside her wrinkled face. Her brown eyes looked weak and tired.

"My dear Sakura, is that you?" she spoke out weakly and softly. He could tell Sakura was holding back tears at her weaken form. Hurriedly, she rushed to her side and kneeled down, kissing the lady's dry back side of her hand.

"Daisy, it's me." Sakura spoke shakily. Daisy smiled,

"What is it this time my dear? You can't say you've got troubles with a certain young and handsome man for I see him standing in front of me." Daisy said, smiling, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Li. Sakura has spoken highly of you." Syaoran inclined his head,

"It's my pleasure to meet you as well. Sakura has spoken of you as well, just like you're her mother." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled at him, releasing her hand.

"I assume there is something important you would like to tell me, besides the fact my dear Sakura has finally found a home." Daisy said wisely, straightening up. Sakura walked back to Syaoran's side before each of them settled down onto the wooden chairs in front of her.

"There is. You see yesterday we've… received a letter saying that that Syaoran has to lead the military to, to…another place and I-we…" Sakura couldn't continue, the tears silently poured down her face. "I can't face another lost Daisy. If- if I lose him I'll break down, completely." She cried. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to him, calming her down. Daisy observed the two. Sakura was like her own daughter, and the man Sakura loved.

"You may stay here for the time being." Daisy answered her unasked question. "For as long as you need. I've told you that this place will forever have open arms to welcome you when ever you are in need." Sakura calmed herself down, looking at the woman that had been the closest to a mother she ever had.

"Thank you Daisy. Thank you, so much. You've done me so many favours, I just don't know, I don't know how I can repay you." Sakura said weakly. Daisy smiled,

"There is a way to repay me. You two are getting married, are you not?" she asked, the two confirmed with a nod, "Well what better than to have a wedding in a church? This church I might add." She said smiling. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was smiling, Sakura let out a choked laugh.

"I'd love nothing more." She answered.

-

-

-

**Next day**

In the auditorium, the church was filled with people who had known Sakura from church. 5 boys in a black tux lined on the left side, Xiao Chen being Syaoran's best man had a bow instead of a tie. On the right, 5 girls stood lined up dressed in a pale pink gown. Carina, as Sakura's bride's maid wore the palest lilac dress. Syaoran stood in the middle, in a fitting jet black tux, his messy chocolate hair falling over his blazing amber eyes. He stood nervously-for once in his life- as he gazed at the door, waiting for the angel of his life to arrive. Once the music started, and the church singers began singing, he felt his pulse rise.

Sakura entered the door in a beautiful white gown. It was strapless and was form fitting. The top was decorated with soft pink beads in the form of soft petals. The dress flared out by her waist with many layers underneath. A small crown rested upon her long auburn curls where a white veil hid her face. Her emerald eyes shone with excitement while her hands gripped tightly upon the bouquet of daisies, peonies, and small cherry blossoms. Chiharu brought the end of her dress, lifting the soft material of the ground.

Syaoran's breath was caught in his throat watching the angel glide towards him, the warmth in his heart seeping through his body. He stretched out his hand as she slowly reached him. Sakura placed her small hand with his as she took her place beside him. She faced him, with undeniable love shining through her eyes behind the veil. He was handsome, and he was hers. Daisy was standing in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today in front of God to unite these two in holy matrimony. Should there be any objections to why the two should not be united speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence was met with the speech. "Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take Kinomoto Sakura, as your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, through sickness or health, for richer or for poorer?"

Syaoran looked intently into the emerald pools that would soon belong to him. "I do."

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Xiao Lang, as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, through sickness or health, for richer or for poorer?"

Sakura returned his gaze with love. "I do."

Daisy smiled fondly, "The rings."

Sakura turned to Carina, whom handed over the golden band,

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sakura spoke clearly, sliding on the golden band. Syaoran turned and retrieved the ring his son handed to him,

"With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated clearly, sliding the band onto her delicate finger. This was it. She was now his wife, and nothing could change that.

"You may now kiss the bride." Daisy addressed Syaoran, happy to at least get to see Sakura settled down before her time was up.

Leaning forward, he gently lifted the material away from her face. Her emerald eyes seemed to shine so much more if possible. Lifting her chin up slightly, Syaoran lowered his face towards her.

Their lips met with a kiss of promise, a kiss of hope and a kiss of passion. Syaoran's thumb stroke off a single tear rolling down her face, pulling apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're mine now, Li Sakura." He whispered. Sakura smiled,

"And I won't have it any other way." She replied. Placing his hand behind her neck, he pushed her face towards his again. They kissed once more as the crowd behind them erupted with cheers.

They may be running from the law.

There may be people tracing them down at this very second.

But right now, what matters the most, was each other. That they've finally found their counter parts. And even the end of the world can't destroy what they've built.

-

-

-

A/N: YAY! SS finally got married! I hope this makes up for last chapter. The next chapter would probably be the second last and then the one after that would be the official last. Thank you to everyone who has shown me support all those time.

_Next Chapter: The family finds their safe place isn't so safe after all. Can they make it out together, or will one of them be left behind?_


	16. Time's a wasting

Hey everyone! Kiwi.307 here! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. After this chapter, only 2 more chapters remain of "Sounds of Love". I really want to thank everyone so far who stuck with me all through the story, special thanks to those who kept reviewing since chapter 1, and a very, VERY special thanks to those who have read all my other stories and continue to support me. Every one of you guys is really special and I feel honoured that you would take your time to read my story. You guys are the best!

**Argh! I had my science test this week and my mom didn't let me go on the computer until it was over! So sorry!**

-

-

**Review of last chapter**

_Their lips met with a kiss of promise, a kiss of hope and a kiss of passion. Syaoran's thumb stroke off a single tear rolling down her face, pulling apart, he rested his forehead against hers._

_They may be running from the law._

_There may be people tracing them down at this very second._

_But right now, what matters the most, was each other. That they've finally found their counter parts. And even the end of the world can't destroy what they've built._

-

-

-

_Chapter 16: Time's a wasting. _

-

-

-

They were finally married. They were joined together under the blessing of god and they wouldn't have it any other way. The wedding was beautiful, and it held significant meaning, but Sakura wished that it wasn't so rushed, so hurried, and she wished her friends and all her family were with her. But this was important to her, and she knew it was important to Syaoran; she didn't want to never have a moment to marry the man she loved just because she wanted something she knew she would always have. But if they don't make it out of this, and Syaoran had to leave her side, she may never have the chance to be Li Sakura, as she was now.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran whispered from beside her, his warm breath tickling her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Nothing… just about us." She replied softly, resting her hands comfortably on his.

"What about us?" he prompted, turning her around so she would face him. She snuggled herself against him, sighing in content as her senses were filled with his smell… spices and sandalwood.

"About… how we are now. The children… and how happy I am. I never thought my life would turn out like this. I always thought I'd remain single and would stay at the church forever." She said through a sincere voice, "and I'd never thought I'd meet someone so incredible, so like me, yet so different. I'd never thought I'd meet someone I love so much." She raised her head, her emerald eyes shimmering in the faint moon light.

Syaoran drew her closer, burying his face in her soft auburn hair, the sent of strawberries filling his nostrils and sending his heart fluttering in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, tucking her head underneath his chin. Sakura welcomed the new position, wrapping her small arms around his waist and resting her head at the crook of his neck, feeling the gentle pulsing of his heart.

"And I'd never thought I'd meet such an incredible, beautiful, amazing and incredibly stubborn woman I have in my arms right now." He chuckled, "and I want nothing more than that." Sakura sighed happily, hearing his words,

"I love you Xiao Lang, and I'm going to be with you forever until you get bored of seeing me everyday, and even then I'll still be here." She sighed sleepily, his warmth drawing her to sleep.

"I'll never get tired of you, that's simply impossible." He spoke out his heart's words, "I love you." And with the small, petite woman in his arm that fitted him just like a puzzle, he slowly drew to sleep, his hold never faltering as it held her.

-

-

At the crack of dawn, a thin line appeared over the horizon, gentle yellow and orange lights peeping up, the navy blue that had covered the skies that night were slowly drowned by the light of the new day.

Sakura slowly woke up, surfacing from the sea of a most wonderful dream.

-

-

_Sakura stood on a meadow, lush green grass waving around her by the gentle caressing of the warm summer breeze. Dots of pink, blue, yellow, and white marked the swaying of summer flowers that littered the green grass with their vibrant colours. The sun shone from the cloudless skies and beat warmth down her neck. She was wearing a simple, white dress and sandals, her hair down. Her eyes observed her surroundings, admiring the beauty of nature, when a pair of warm arms draped around her waist. Turning around, she met the familiar lips that placed it on hers, a pair of blazing amber eyes boring down at her own emerald ones._

-

-

Even now her heart continued to beat slightly faster, relishing the feel of his soft lips on hers, the tingling feeling, the warmth, and the butterflies in her stomach that sent her heart fluttering and skipping few beats. It was after a few minutes she realized why she felt so happy today. Yesterday, just yesterday, she and Syaoran were joined, and nothing could pull them apart. A smile touched her lips. It was then she realized the messy position they had taken during the night of sleep.

She was now on top of Syaoran, his body under hers. His arms were around her body, never moving from last night's place-not that she wanted it to. Their legs were intertwined, and her head rested on his chest, making Sakura realize what the soft thumping underneath her was. She smiled slightly, enjoying her current position and she cursed herself for waking up so early and not staying asleep for just another couple of hours so she could remain in this position longer. She looked up to see the same amber eyes she melted in looking down at her with a smile.

"It took you long enough for you to realize." Syaoran spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful and serene look on Sakura's face. Needless to say, he quite enjoyed this position.

"Speak for yourself, who woke up first, hmm mister?" Sakura taunted, looking up at him with smiling eyes, pushing her up so their foreheads met and her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You did." He responded obediently, leaning up to kiss her good morning. Sakura closed her eyes for just a second, feeling the rush of tingles around her body.

"Hmm yes I did, so I won't go teasing me if I were you." Sakura smiled, lifting herself up. Syaoran held back a frown, feeling the cold air around him wash his body at the lack of the extra body heat he just had.

"What time is it?" he asked. Sakura shrugged, slowly getting up, fixing her white night gown.

"Probably around 10. The sisters downstairs are working all ready and from what I can smell they're cooking breakfast, so around 10, 10:30 latest." She reasoned. He nodded, pulling himself up in defeat.

"Might as well make the best of it, if they taught you to cook then I'm pretty sure I can live here." He stated jokingly, ducking the pillow making a beeline for his head.

-

-

The 10 children were waiting patiently downstairs in the kitchen, patiently waiting for the arrival of their father and new mother. They didn't wait long because a strong and loud "Holy Crap!" followed by a soft giggle drifted from the stairs in front of them.

-

-

Syaoran and Sakura had just walked out when a medium sized something shot out of no where and attacked Syaoran.

"Holy Crap!" was the first word he was able to process out before he fell down on his butt. Sakura giggled, watching Syaoran's distressed face as a medium sized, golden brown golden retriever, and Kero attacked his face with a sloppy wet tongue.

"Kero," Sakura exclaimed happily, snapping the dog away from Syaoran and into Sakura's opened arms. She knelt down right before Kero had bounded towards her, barking happily seeing his Mistress return. "I missed you!"

"It has a name?" Syaoran spoke dryly, standing up, Kero stayed in Sakura's curled arms as she stood up, his little brown eyes flaring at the unknown stranger, growling, his little teeth blaring at him. Syaoran returned the glare at the canine, half wondering why he was provoking a fight with a dog, while another half trying to ignore his stomach's yearning.

"Xiao Lang please Kero's my best friend here when I was little and it's too early for this." Sakura pleaded, her puppy face pouting through. Syaoran sighed in defeat, lowering his gaze.

"I can't believe your defending a dog above your own husband." He whined in a mock hurt voice. Sakura laughed, pecking him on the cheek before heading down, setting Kero on the floor,

"Think of it this way, once we're gone, I can put the children above you and not canines." She smiled. Syaoran sighed, pushing his hand across his sea of chocolate hair,

"Mrs. Li you will be the death of me." Syaoran mumbled teasingly. Sakura laughed, linking hands with him,

"Well Mr. Li, won't that be one hell of a way to go."

-

-

The couple came down hand in hand to meet the smiling faces of the children.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled happily at her now step children.

"Good Morning Father, Mother." They chorused united. Sakura beamed hearing the word, her heart felt full.

"Colourful language Dad." Xiao Chen added, smirking at his dad. Syaoran placed on the identical smirk in his face, facing his eldest son.

"Don't start Xiao Chen." He growled playfully, showing his fangs. Xiao Chen glared back playfully, bringing out his own. Sakura shook her head the father and son, wondering how in the world someone can be so uncannily likely to one another.

"I see your husband has met Kero." An amused voice said from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a grinning Chiharu staring back at her with her brown hazelnut orbs.

"Yes he has. I don't think he liked my defending Kero much though." Sakura giggled happily, watching her new family settle around the table for breakfast. She couldn't feel any more blessed at the moment. God had given her a chance for her own family, Daisy had pushed her at the chance to give her a start, and now she finally held it tightly in her hands, and treasured it deeply in her heart.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should get your breakfast before it's all gone." Chiharu sweat dropped, watching the Li family eat; she was surprised to see Sakura positively beaming at them, her eyes holding nothing but love.

"I should shouldn't I?" she spoke softly and happily, joining the big family. Immediately, Syaoran had swept her into his arms, setting her down beside him, the family of 12 chatted happily.

Sakura smiled among her family, never before feeling so warm, so welcomed.

"Mommy, can we play with the doggy?" Ying asked, pulling at her sleeves.

"Yea Mommy, please? Pretty, please?" Hitomi begged. Sakura smiled down at her daughters,

"Of course you may, just don't wander too far away and stay in the church." She instructed, wiping both their mouths with napkins. The twins smiled, before going to chase Kero. Sakura watched them until their two little bodies were out of sight. They were almost finished their breakfast and later, Syaoran and her would meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol. At that sudden thought, her heart sped up, pounding hard against her ribcage, a sinking feeling in her gut. Her breath started to get laboured, her heart continuing to beat strongly.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran asked worriedly, seeing his wife's rigid figure and her harsh breathing. Sakura shook her head, thought her body remained rigidly stiff.

"I just- it's nothing. I guess last night wore me out slightly." She lied, not wanting him to worry. She hadn't felt this in a long, long time. The last time this happened was when her power first awakened, and she saw the large amount of fear in her father's eyes, and the last time she saw her family.

-

-

**Evening-5:30pm**

Sakura was straying through the windy meadows, the same meadows she had played on when she was 5, and the same meadows where she had met Syaoran. The warm winds caressed her face softly, calming down her heart and relaxing her tensed muscles.

"Hey." A deep voice said from behind her, warping its arms around her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, recognizing the alluring scent and its strong, warm structure.

"I knew I couldn't have strayed far enough before you would come after me." Sakura stated, turning around to face the amber orbs she loved so much. Syaoran smiled,

"I had a feeling you'd come here. I had an urge to come here when we first arrived here. Hasn't changed much, has it?" Syaoran said, looking around the familiar skies and trees. Sakura shook her head, looking fondly around the opened lands.

"It hasn't. I use to come here everyday when I was five, with or without permission. Then one day I came here, and I saw a shy, little boy behind a tree." She smiled, looking up at him,

"And the little boy came out to see what he thought was an angel." Syaoran continued.

"When I saw him, I thought I saw some sort of loneliness in his eyes." Sakura admitted, "So I befriended him."

"The little boy was so stunned that someone would actually want to be friends with him, he was shocked into silence. No one ever wanted to be friends with him." Syaoran said, walking down a lane of memories.

"And after that day I haven't seen that little boy since. And then I took the nanny job to find he had turned into—"

"A cold hearted monster…" Syaoran said softly,

"… cold hearted monster I now love so much and don't want anything to change." Sakura finished for him, looking up lovingly at him. Syaoran sighed, resting his forehead on hers.

"I think from the first day I've seen you in that dress, on this very hill, you've all ready crept your way into my heart without me even knowing." Syaoran confessed, kissing her softly on the top of her head. Sakura sighed, staying in his embrace.

The couple stayed in comfortable silence, the wind gently blowing around them.

**6:00pm**

"Sakura, Sakura!" A frightened voice called. The two broke apart, seeing a stressed Chiharu running up the hill towards them. The sky had slowly grown dark, the sun was half way below the horizon and the wind started to get chilly.

"Have we been out here for so long?" she spoke, shocked at her surroundings. Syaoran nodded, his hands continued to keep its place around her waist.

"Thank god, I found you at last!" Chiharu thanked "I've been looking everywhere for you, Sakura we've got trouble!" Sakura immediately jerked alert, her heart racing again. She recognized the fear in Chiharu's eyes.

"What is it?" she spoke, "Chiharu what is it?" she spoke more loudly. Chiharu gulped,

"There are two people here to see you. They said, they said that they've found out where you are and…" Chiharu trailed off, observing the tense couple, their hands gripped each other tightly, "and they know where you are. They're coming right now."

-

-

**6:30pm**

Eriol and Tomoyo had arrived 5 minutes prior. Their speeding car ride was not the kinds that sent your adrenaline rushing; in fact, fear was coursing through their system this very second. As soon as they had entered, Tomoyo had crumpled down onto a chair, nerves finally taking hold of her while Eriol-in a very stressed and thing voice- had asked one of the cookers to bring Mr. Li and Miss. Kinomoto.

"Mr. Li and Miss. Kinomoto?" the cooker had said in confusion, "Oh, Mr and Mrs. Li. Right, I'll get Chiharu-sama."

"Mr and Mrs. Li… that meant they got married." Tomoyo whispered wearily, happy to hear at least some good news. Eriol chuckled weakly,

"Yes, Syaoran needs Sakura in his life." Eriol said they didn't deserve to be hunted down like criminals, to be cornered like some animal hunt.

"Eriol, Tomoyo?" a shock and soft voice came from the door. Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door as two pale faces looked back at them.

"Oh Sakura you're all right!" Tomoyo exclaimed, hugging her friend. Sakura hugged her back.

"It's so nice to see you again." Sakura responded. Syaoran looked wonderingly between Tomoyo and Eriol.

"There's a reason why you're here isn't there?" Syaoran said with all seriousness in his voice, at that Tomoyo's face fell while Eriol's face fell gaunt, his jaws set tightly and grim.

"Syaoran, they know you guys are here. Calvin's leading them; they're coming, right now." Eriol said grimly. Sakura gripped her hands tightly on Syaoran's, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"They can't take him. I won't let them. I don't care if I have to bring my elements to play; they're not going to take him!" She said in a strong, steady and commanding voice. Tears were streaming down her face, but her voice held no quivering. Her mind was set and her heart was beating with every ounce of determination she had in her very body.

"But-But Sakura," Tomoyo said quietly, "If they find out about your powers, and Syaoran's, who knows what they'll do?"

"I don't care! He's been through enough hardships and I'm not about to let some stupid government idiots try to take him away." Sakura hissed dangerously, Syaoran pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly against his body. Sakura buried her head into his chest, beating her fists against him.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! That can't make you leave, I won't let them!" Sakura chanted while hanging onto Syaoran as if he was her only life line.

"I'm not going to leave and they won't take me anywhere." He cooed softly. Sakura nodded,

"I won't let them. They dare get near you and I'll, I'll, god forbid them to find out what I'll do." She muttered. Syaoran encircled his arms around her, crushing her lithe frame against his. They stayed like that for at least half an hour, no one daring to break the silence, thinking if they did, then it'll crack like thin ice, when finally…

"Sakura, Li-san," Chiharu came running frantically into the room.

"Chiharu?" Sakura said her eyes slightly red.

"Outside… they're here."

**7:00pm**

-

-

-

A/N: DUM, DUM, DUM! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, it's been kind of busy lately. But next chapter will be the second last chapter and then I'll add an epilogue. Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who read and stuck by me!

_Next Chapter: It's the Li Family VS the power of the government. Who will win? And what sacrifices must be made?_


	17. I Promise

Hello everyone. Hopefully by now you've read my Author's Note. If not then it's no big deal. I'm hoping this chapter will be out really soon. Things are a little hectic right now. My mid terms are coming soon and I've got to brush up. Hopefully after that things will cool down slightly and I'll find some time to finish up the epilogue. This is really the second last chapter of "The Sounds of Love". Thank you so much for all your support up until now. You guys are truly very special to me and I'm glad to have you here by my side.

-

-

-

**Review of Last Chapter**

"_Sakura, Li-san," Chiharu came running frantically into the room. _

"_Chiharu," Sakura said her eyes slightly red._

"_Outside… they're here."_

-

-

_Chapter 17: I Promise.._

-

-

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo's eyes all widened at the brunette.

"What? That's not possible. Not this soon." Eriol said almost at once. "When they called me, I was positive they were still at the mansion."

"That's not all." Chiharu interrupted, "they're led by a young man… blond hair. Is he of any recognition to you?"

"Yes, he's my… ex boyfriend." A guilty voice said from the door behind them. Carina had been walking past when she had over heard the conversation. As soon as the brunette sister had said "they're led by a young man" she knew Calvin had betrayed them all. Sakura looked sympathetically at her eldest daughter,

"Carina…" she breathed silently, walking to her side.

"I'm so sorry Father, Mother. I never meant to. I thought that he; he would never do something like this. I thought I knew him!" Carina exclaimed angrily. Sakura drew the 18 year old into a hug.

"No, it's not your fault. You have a good heart, and you were willing to accept him, he is just too stupid for the fact of what a wonderful person you are." Sakura said truthfully, running her hands across her daughter's smooth, soft hair.

"Your mother is right, Carina." Syaoran joined in, "I understand how you feel. But as of now, the whole family is in danger. Carina, I need you to abandon all those feelings you have right now and get your siblings. Get them to the basement, hide them and wait for us. Do not speak a single sound, you are in charge, understood?" he spoke sternly. Carina nodded almost instantly, her amber eyes burning with intense determination. Without uttering a word, she swept out of the room, no doubt in search for her brothers and sisters.

"Chiharu, I need you to stall them as much as possible, do not let them enter the basement too soon." Sakura requested to her. Chiharu nodded, walking off too. "Tomoyo, Eriol, you two cannot be seen here. Eriol, you will risk your job and Tomoyo, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sakura, you can't possibly think-" Tomoyo got cut off.

"Tomoyo, I will be fine. Xiao Lang is with me, and in any case, so is my elements." She spoke with all seriousness.

"Sakura you can't. If they see you use it, they'll god forbid who knows what they'll do." Tomoyo spoke frenzied. Syaoran nodded,

"We'll be fine Tomoyo. Go, this is an order if you still regard me as your master, Go with Eriol and leave here, Now." He ordered sternly, drawing himself to his full height. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip, her lip reduced to a thin, stressed line, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh all right but if you two don't get back alive I swear to god I'll hunt down your grave and have you suffer for all eternity, dead or not." She spoke waspishly as she was guided away. Tears were forming in her amethyst eyes, "Oh Sakura look out for the children, be careful." She said before she was gently swept out of sight by Eriol. Sakura watched as her friend disappeared before facing solemnly at her husband.

"Sakura, you know what you meant by using your elements?" he asked uncertainly. Sakura nodded, her own eyes rising to meet his.

"I meant every word I said. Should they come and harm my family, I will not hesitate to bring them to play." She said hardly, her eyes burning with a hardened fire, the elements of earth and fire swirling together in her emerald orbs.

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." He promised, lacing his fingers with hers, giving her a gentle squeeze. Sakura nodded, squeezing her eyes shut for a second, allowing a few stray tears to fall. Syaoran gently wiped it away.

"Promise me after this we'd move away from here, and we'd start a new life." Sakura whispered brokenly, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "Xiao Lang, promise me we'll live together until we grow old. Please promise me." She spoke with tears of emotion. Syaoran drew her towards him, hugging her tightly,

"I promise Sakura. I promise." He repeated over and over, his own heart thundering.

"I love you Xiao Lang." she stated firmly. Syaoran stayed silent for a while, one, crystal clear drop of tear slid down his cheeks, his heart twisted in a painful knot.

"I love you."

-

-

"Hurry you slow imbeciles! If they get away you will be to blame! Move those feet!" Calvin yelled through the sudden roaring of wind. Gusts after gusts of cold arctic wind bit his face and fought his straw coloured hair. His body shivered at the coldness that seemed to be carried by the wind, his face flushed. He and his men arrived at St. Mary's church and were immediately assembled to form a plan. Li Xiao Lang would not leave here today, not under his watch. He will bring them back, and the government will give him aid. Striding up furiously up the hill, he pulled the string the sent a deep ring throughout the rumbling sky. The wooden door creek opened and a pleasant looking brunette looked down at them with hard brown eyes.

"Hello, how may I be of service you all?" she spoke with serenity, her hand hidden behind the black robe. Her eyes were glancing nervously behind them at the cars that stayed park behind the group of men.

"I am Private Calvin, these are my men. We are under the government's order to come here." He spoke with authority. Chiharu nodded pleasantly, taking Sakura's request to heart.

"Ah, yes I see. And what is your reason to be here?" she spoke with patience. Calvin cursed the young woman for her feigned stupidity.

"We have reason to believe that your church is currently hiding criminals Li Xiao Lang and Kinomoto Sakura." Chiharu tried to slow down her heart rate and with all her strength not make her body take a sharp intake of breath. _Kinomoto Sakura and Li Xiao Lang, that must be Syaoran's Chinese name, by the looks of it they don't know they've married… I can make use of that._

"I'm terribly sorry, but no Li Xiao Lang nor any Kinomoto Sakura is here." She lied. Calvin did all he could to stop himself from shoving the woman and barge into the church.

"You lie. We have proof that you have a nun here by the name of Kinomoto Sakura!" he stated harshly, his blazing blue eyes beating the truth out of her.

"Yes, you are not mistaken. We did have a Kinomoto Sakura, but she is working for another family now and no longer belongs to this church." Chiharu spoke hardly, her own brown eyes boring down at him. Calvin gritted his teeth,

"I demand to be let in to search the church. This is the government's order and you must obliged." He commanded, not taking anymore of this nonsense. He roughly pushed Chiharu aside, bringing in himself and his men uninvited. Chiharu looked at him revolted, yet hoped that the little charade she had just put on bought Sakura and Syaoran enough time to hide.

_Please be safe Sakura, Syaoran._

Foot steps echoed throughout the shallow hall ways as Sakura and Syaoran rushed down the stairs. Syaoran held his hand tightly onto Sakura's, pulling her deeper and deeper downwards. They had heart Chiharu open the door and were all ready dashing away. Sakura's hair flowed behind her, her emerald gems holding fear and determination.

"Damn how long is this stairway?" Syaoran growled in annoyance. It felt as though they were running forever and they have yet to reach the bottom.

"Syaoran, Xiao Lang we're almost there. Relax." Sakura tried to clam him down. Finally they were free of stairs and had entered a large, stone room. There were statues and statues behind black, metal bars. Foot steps were heard thundering above them and their fear increased.

"Father! Mother!"" a hushed and whispered voice called to them from their right. Immediately, Carina's head popped up from behind a statue of baby Jesus in his crib. (I'm sorry if I offended any one who is Christian.) Swinging the door open, Syaoran help Sakura get in before rejoining their family. It was obvious that Carina and Xiao Chen were the ones in charge for they were the only one who was not cowering in the furthest corner. Hitomi and Ying were both sobbing softly, hugging each other for comfort. Alex and Sora were shivering in their thin wind breakers, their eyes holding fear. Kari, Tenchi and Yang were all holding hands, depending on each other as their life line. Besides the two eldest, Alana seemed to be the most calm, though her cool and calculation amber eyes fogged up with fear and anxiety.

"Dad, Mom, what's happening?" Xiao Chen voiced out everyone's wonders. Sakura took a deep breath.

"The government men, they've found us, they know we're here. Chiharu and the others are upstairs, stalling the best they can, but it is only a matter of time before they find us." Sakura spoke gravely. Immediately Hitomi and Ying had both ran into her arms, hugging her around her waist. She strokes their hair gently, calming their nerves.

"But why," Sora asked softly. Her raven hair was curly and her ruby eyes were watery with tears. _She's so much like her mother._

"Is it because they want to take Daddy away?" Alex asked in a hushed, scared whisper. Sakura glanced uncertainly at Syaoran.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." Syaoran spoke with gentleness. "Sakura, is there a way besides the stairs that will lead us away? Sakura thought for a moment.

"There is an emergency exit near there," she pointed to the furthest left hand corner of the room, "There is always a car in case of emergency." Syaoran nodded.

"As soon as we have the chance, I'll give you a signal and you will run as fast as you can there, understood?" he said, "No, you will. I will be fine." He added, seeing Alana's face scrunch up with an interruption. They heard foot steps starting to get louder and louder and his face fell into a stony mask. "Hide, Now! Alex, Sora, Hitomi, Ying, Kari, go with your mother. Xiao Chen, Carina, Alana, Tenchi, Yang, you stay with me. Go!" he ordered. The group split up, Sakura and her group moved towards the statue of Mary holding a baby boy while Syaoran stayed behind the crib.

"Hurry, you go to the left, you, right! Search every inch of this place until we've found them!" a male voice ordered coldly. Carina stiffened. Beams of light created white outlines for the statue behind them. Sakura hugged the children tightly against her body. The lights were coming closer, and closer. She made eye contact with her husband.

Syaoran stared at the hard emerald eyes that bored into his own eyes. She had a plan, he knew it, only he didn't know what it was… nor did he want her to go with it. There was a hardening in her gems, before he heard something from the level above them fall, something that was hard and rocky. As expected most of the men immediately ran up, Calvin lagging behind. Sakura's heart pumped wildly, hoping this wild card would work. As soon as Calvin was the last one in the room and was almost at the door, she burnt one of the large stone hanging above the door and made it fall, blocking the entrance off totally. He was trapped.

He whirled around in fright, bringing out his gun.

"Come out Li! Don't make me shoot this! You wouldn't want me to accidentally shoot your children or your lovely wife now would you?" he called out wildly, turning around in circles, trying to locate the group. A loud bang came from the gun and a bullet embedded itself on the wall behind the group. Sakura's anger started to boil as did Syaoran's.

"Carina, Xiao Chen, when I give the signal, run for it." Syaoran spoke with a deep, angry growl, his amber eyes starting to glow unnaturally. In unison, Sakura and Syaoran stood up and walked out of the statue and into the room together.

"So that's where you are." Calvin said triumphantly, positioning the gun in front of Syaoran's heart. "Now where are you children?"

"Does it matter? You're after me aren't you?" Syaoran snarled.

"That's true." Calvin pondered amusedly, he shifted his faze towards Sakura, his blue eyes meeting Sakura's own hard emeralds. "You must be Sakura."

"It's Li to you bastard." Sakura breathed venomously. Calvin had a confused expression.

"So you've married? Congratulations." He said without a hint of sincerity.

"Save that for someone who cares, because we're not one of them." Sakura snapped angrily, taking all she had to hold back the temptation to burn him into crisp human bacon or squish him into a bloody pulp.

"Brave for someone who's about to get captured," Calvin said coolly. "Do my eyes deceive me or am I the one who is holding a weapon?" Syaoran narrowed his cold amber eyes at the straw haired teen, unable to control his urge anymore. He allowed his elemental powers to wash over him in a wash of fury and power. He sent a strong gust of wind, knocking the gun out of the boy's pale hands, the metal sliding against the hard stone floor. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran to see invisible gusts of wind swirl around him, making his chestnut hair fly. _He's letting his anger take over._

"What, you, what are you?" Calvin yelled in a mixture of fear and anger.

"Xiao Lang? Syaoran you're letting your emotions get the better of you." Sakura whispered softly to him. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Calvin inching towards the fallen gun. With a flick of her hands, a rumble sent the boy falling and the guns slid further away from him. The rumble seemed to have brought Syaoran back to his senses-that or feeling Sakura's hand touched his- because the wind currents slowed down and his features relaxed.

"What are you two?" Calvin cried out, "You're monsters!" Sakura's eyes hardened and fell cold,

"Monsters?" she gave a cold, harsh laugh, "Monsters are we? You're one to be talking. We are not the one who betrayed everyone to gain a tiny status. We are not the one who gave up all the trust he had gained from so many people, and to throw it away only to get someone he knew was impossible to get." Taking advantage or Sakura's distraction, Syaoran motioned his hands towards his children, telling them to slowly inch their way to the exit. Catching their movement, a blast of hot fire melted the black iron lock that secured the door, as soon as it creaked open, the 9 children immediately rushed out, Carina lagging behind and reaching the end. Her eyes met with Calvin's and it seemed to have held her in a trance. For a moment, she thought she saw a glint of forgiveness, and a glint of love held in the ocean blue eyes. For a moment, she truly believed.

"Come with us, please? This is not where you belong." Carina begged and pleaded softly, she knew there was something left in him that would bring back the old him, the real him. Instead,

"And you think I belong with you?" he laughed harshly, "dream on Li. Once a Li, always a Li." Carina's heart shattered as she started to move forwards. However, Calvin thought otherwise. During their distraction, he had managed to take the gun that had been lost and aimed it directly at her.

"Being with you has no benefits. I will always be on the run. Maybe your parents need a little reminder of what's at stake." He said coldly, everything seemed to be going at a slow motion as they watched his finger go closer and closer, applying more and more pressure onto the trigger. They watched through Carina's fear widened eyes, Sakura's shock emeralds, and Syaoran's angered amber. Then everything seemed to fast forward and the bullet was tearing the wind towards her.

"No!" Sakura screamed, unleashing her full power. A funnel of red fire shot from her, instantly surrounding the metal bullet that was only inches away from its intended target, melting immediately. The ground trembled and dusts fell from the ceilings. Calvin couldn't get his balance, he needed help!

"They're downstairs!" He called into his walkie-talkie, holding onto the metal bars. "Hurry, hurry they're getting away!" that was all they needed. Grabbing Carina, the couple and the daughter dashed out, throwing Carina out the door as the bolder Sakura made to block was pushed down the stairs, the dull thumping getting louder.

"GO HURRY!" Syaoran roared through the stampeding group. Bullets whizzed passed them missing their intended targets. He heard molten metal dripping and earth rumbling and knew Sakura was using her powers. He pushed Carina out the door quickly, turning back to get hisanger ragingwife.

Sakura stayed her ground, her hairflying in a frenzy of power. Every bullet that dared released from the dark tunnel of the gun met her fury of fire and her angry quakes of earth. She saw the fear in their eyes and a grip of odd satisfaction swallowed her.

"Sakura, we have to go!" Syaoran called, his element of water starting to raise, angry cold water poured over the enemies in front of them, the arctic winds freezing the water, those hit by them stopped frozen literally. Sakura nodded, sending last few fire tunnels and shaking. Following his lead, she turned around, running for the door.

"Not so fast!" they heard. They heard a loud blast and Syaoran felt the wind being torn by a tremendous force. He turned around to have Sakura-who was beside him-flung himself against him, crushing his body against hers. Her arms went around her neck and he felt her stiffen, he looked down at her eyes, and saw the widen in pain. _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura. _Instead of telling him she was all right, she weakly sent her head to the other direction, her emerald eyes widened in a weak concentration and vines and earth erupted from every corner, fire at every step. Then her eyes started to fall, her head dropping to his chest. Syaoran felt something wet at his hand, a sickly wet, warm substance. He drew his hand in fear, watching the red liquid drop down his hand.

"Sakura, oh god, Sakura please don't do this." He cried helplessly, lifting her in bridal style. "No, not this soon, you made me promise, I'm keeping it, now you've got to keep yours." He growled. Sakura's eyes opened weakly, staring at his determined face,

"I promise." She whispered.

-

-

Chiharu and Lily watched on the side as the car drove away from the basement and as men rushed up. They knew Sakura had started the fire but right now they could care less. Daisy arrived downstairs, looking out the window.

"Hurry before they get away!" Calvin called out, rushing to his car. He shoved his keys into the engine, preparing to chase high speed at them. They couldn't have gone too far, he knew he had shot the woman, he knew. There were voices that rang behind him when he started his car, but it won't.

"What in hell…" he whispered.

Daisy looked from the cars to her young girls. She raised an expected eye brow at them. Guiltily, Chiharu and Lily brought out their hands, tubes and gases and engines fell to the stone floor.

-

-

-

They made a promise, a promise of togetherness, and a promise of forever. Can they keep it? It's up to you.

-

-

-

A/N: Wow I finally got around to writing this chapter! I hope you liked it. The next chapter would be the Epilogue, so stay tuned!


	18. Epilogue: The start of a new Beginning

Wow… last chapter for The Sounds of Love. I'm so happy that so many people liked this story, I think it's one of the more serious stories I've written. Thank you so much for all the support you've shown me throughout ALL my stories, even if you just came from this story, thank you so much, because without you guys I'd be no where right now. So thank you so much and this chapter is dedicated to all you special people out there. Love you guys.

-

-

-

**Review of Chapter 17**

"_Sakura, oh god, Sakura please don't do this." He cried helplessly, lifting her in bridal style. "No, not this soon, you made me promise, I'm keeping it, now you've got to keep yours." He growled. Sakura's eyes opened weakly, staring at his determined face,_

"_I promise." She whispered._

_They made a promise, a promise of togetherness, and a promise of forever. Can they keep it? It's up to you._

-

-

-

_Chapter 18: Epilogue: The start of a new beginning_

**2 years later**

**-**

**-**

"I don't know Eriol… do you think this is a good idea? Just… going like this?" a young woman asked. Her midnight raven hair flowed down her back like the deepest, darkest corner of the sea. Her amethyst eyes shining with concealed glee.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Tomoyo." The young man beside her consoled his wife. "I'm sure they're expecting us." He said. Tomoyo huffed, crossing her arms on top of her 5 month old belly.

"Right… and if we go and Xiao Lang blames us for waking up the baby I'm going to tell him to shoot all the daggers he wants at YOU!" Tomoyo said with a small edge in her voice, walking in front of her husband, expecting him to follow. Eriol groaned, following in the wake of his wife. _I can only thank god that her moods swings are over._

-

-

-

A man woke up as the morning sun called. Sunlight drifted from the window, breaking through his eye lid barriers and attacking the eye within. He stretched his tired muscles, slowly and steadily waking up. Two seven year old twins started skipping into the room.

"Father, Father! Wake up!" one of the young girls called. Their soft ruby eyes glimmered in the sunlight and long, light and braided amber hair slid down their back.

"Ying, Father won't wake up." The younger one pouted. Her sister shook her head.

"Hitomi, Carina told us to wake Father up. Xiao Chen would be here soon!" Ying responded, referring to their 20 year old sister and 18 year old Brother. Hitomi shrugged,

"I got an idea!" she said excitedly, running out of the room, ruby eyes dancing with mischief. She arrived a few minutes later, this time dragging in triplets the age of 14.

"Oh what now?" one of the older male ones complained.

"Stop complaining, Tenchi!" the female one said grumpily.

"Oh and you're Ms. Cheerful today Kari." The last one said.

"Oh be quiet Yang." Kari snapped, "I was in the middle of waking up when SHE," she snapped a glare at Hitomi, "dragged me out." Tenchi and Yang both nodded.

"So what's up girls? What's so important you have to have us come?" Yang asked.

"Father won't wake up." Ying complained, folding her tiny arms. The triplets giggled,

"Oh." They said in unison. Together, Kari, Tenchi and Yang all got onto either side of the bed.

"On the count of three, all right," Kari instructed, holding out three fingers. Ying and Hitomi immediately shoved their fingers into their ears, Tenchi and Yang shore identical evil smirk their amber eyes smiling. "1…" Kari counted

"2…" Tenchi continued.

"3!" Yang shouted happily.

"**FATHER WAKE UP!"**

"Shit!" the man woke up, his eyes wide opened. He looked around to face the smiling faces of 5 of his children, all standing innocently in front of him, and a fake glowing halo on top of their head. "I should have known, next time I'd prefer the alarm clock." The man said, sneaking a glance at the empty space beside him. "Where's your mother?"

"She's outside feeding, it's about time you woke up Father." Another female voice popped in. 16 years old Alana came in, her cool amber eyes smiling, her light brown hair gleaming with her re done red highlights. "Oh, by the way, Carina and Xiao Chen are here… Carina's with her fiancé." Alana added as an afterthought, "I can't believe she's almost getting married all ready, makes me dread being an adult more and more now." She complained, striding out of the room, her hair flying behind her, "Come now, let's leave father to clam down."

Li Syaoran shook his head amusedly at his children as they one by one exited his room. Alana, she had grown into such a beautiful young woman, her cracked heart mended expertly by the care and love by his wife. He thought back 2 years prior, how they had been on the run, how their family had been put on the test by every possible means.

_But we made it through._ He thought with a smile, _and that's all that matter._

-

-

-

Li Sakura sad in the backyard on a wooden swing, carefully handling the tiny bundle of joy in her hands, placing the plastic feeding bottle to the baby's mouth.

"Come now Xiao Hu, eat for mommy." She cooed softly, her voice gentle like a mother's touch. The baby boy cooed gently, his brightemerald eyes staring back at his mother, his mouth sucking greedily at the bottle.

"Mom! Two pair of voices came form the opened window that leads to the kitchen.

"I'm in the back yard!" she called back, seeing two heads, a male and female come running out. "Please speak softly, Xiao Hu just woke up." The two softened tip toeing to her.

The one with light ruby eyes, and deep raven hair, was 12 years old Sora, answered first, "Mom, Carina and Xiao Chen's here, and Dad isn't awake yet." She said.

"Yea, so I got Hitomi and Ying to wake him up." 10 year old Alex said his raven coloured hair messy, his deep amber eyes shimmering.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if that was a good idea." Sakura said thoughtfully, gently burping the one and a half old child in her arm. Xiao Hu gurgled, demanding to be placed into his wheel chair, trying to get his rightful freedom. Sakura laughed, carrying him back into the house finding his chair. As soon as his little bottom had hit the seat, his little feet were off, his suckers (those little socks with like plastic designs at the bottom to prevent slipping) carrying him as fast as they could.

"No, it wasn't that good of an idea." A voice said amusedly from behind. Sakura turned around, a smile drifting across her face.

"Morning." She said cheerfully, kissing him softly at his cheeks. Syaoran smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Even when she was 32 she was still so beautiful. "Carina and Xiao Chen are here and Carina has her special guests." Sakura told him. Syaoran's smile fell a bit; a slightly hardened face came on. "Oh Xiao Lang you've got to trust Carina's choice." Sakura laughed, dragging her stubborn husband over.

Carina, 20 years old, came in, her raven hair tied into a pony tail, her amber eyes gleaming as she saw her family. Beside her was her fiancé, Jonathan. They had met together at university and look where they were now.

"Car, is that you?" a surprised voice said from behind her. She turned around, facing her 18 year old brother, Xiao Chen. His amber hair was steadily forming the messiness of their father, his amber eyes shining.

"Xiao Chen! Oh god I haven't seen you for so long!" she lunged herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh you've grown!" she said proudly, "You're taller than me now!" she mocked complained. Xiao Chen laughed, nudging her sister,

"Some things never change, eh?" He joked, noticing her wedding band, "so, who's the unfortunate soul?" he said with mocked seriousness, referring to her ring. That earned him a punch on the arm by her as she introduced her fiancé.

"Xiao Chen, this is Jonathan, Jonathan, my immature _little_ brother, Li Xiao Chen." She introduced, putting an extra emphasis on little. Jonathan had jet black hair and stunningly grassy green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking hands with Xiao Chen. Xiao Chen smiled,

"Pleasure's all mine. Good luck with my sister." Xiao Chen joked. Jonathan laughed along with him, much to Carina's annoyance.

"Jonathan I can't believe you're siding with him!" Carina complained. Xiao Chen laughed,

"Call us men."

"CARINA," eight other voices called, rumbling towards her. Jonathan sweat dropped, seeing the amount of siblings, starting to get nervous. Xiao Chen laughed, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family."

Syaoran and Sakura entered the main hall, smiling, Sakura gripping onto Syaoran's hand, making sure her husband won't escape and attack ruthlessly at his future son-in-law.

"Father, mother!" Carina exclaimed, working her way out of the group of her sisters and brothers. Sakura smiled, hugging her,

"Carina you haven't changed a bit." Sakura smiled, holding her back, examining her. Carina laughed, watching her father scrutinize every bit of her fiancé.

"I guess Father hasn't either from the last time I brought Jonathan here." Carina laughed, remembering that last time, they were here as newly engaged couples. Jonathan approached them, lacing his hand with Carina's.

"Mrs. Li, it's nice to see you again." He said pleasantly. Sakura smiled, nodding at the man,

"It's nice to see you too Jonathan." She greeted, "Don't mind my husband, he's not a morning person." She added, seeing the nervous beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Xiao Lang, be nice!" she whispered to him.

"Hmm…" he said, "It's nice to see you Jonathan." He said in a stiff tone. Jonathan couldn't say anything, his voice caught in his throat from the authoritative stare of his future father-in-law. "I hope you are treating my baby girl well."

"Father," Carina gasped, "Please!" Jonathan nodded.

"Yes sir. She's everything to me." Jonathan insisted. Syaoran nodded at approval,

"Yes, she should be, as she is to me as well." He spoke. A sudden flash of midnight blue hair sent him off, "Um right well, head inside now, breakfast will be done soon." He said hurriedly. Carina recognized his tone and laughed, dragging her fiancé.

"Here comes Uncle Eriol."

-

-

Tomoyo and Eriol got off their car, heading to the crowded house. Without having to ring the door bell, the door swung opened, revealing a beaming Sakura.

"Sakura, oh my god is that you?" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sakura laughed, noticing her belly immediately,

"Tomoyo, my you've changed." Sakura teased, hugging her friend, bringing her in. Tomoyo laughed well naturedly,

"Yes, thanks to him." She said, inclining her head at Eriol who had just entered.

"Eriol, it's nice to see you again." Sakura greeted, hugging him as well. Eriol hugged back,

"Hello my dear Sakura." He said gentlemanly, "now where is my dear cousin?" his eyes searched for him, landing on a scowling figure. "Ah my cute little cousin," Syaoran's face grew red with anger.

"Hiirigazawa, haven't changed have you?" he growled. The girls laughed, watching the two relatives speak comments to one another… rather Eriol speaking quite calmly, Syaoran growling out his answers.

"Sakura, where's Xiao Hu?" Tomoyo asked excitedly, looking to the little boy. As if on cue, Xiao Hu strolled in,

"Mama, Mama!" he called at the top of his little lungs. His emerald eyes voiced shock, seeing a familiar raven haired woman scoop him out of his chair. "Anwee?" (Auntie) Tomoyo laughed happily, twirling around in circles with him,

"Oh Xiao Hu you are so kawaii!" she said happily, snuggling him, "I can't wait until my child is born!" she said fondly, gently rubbing her swollen stomach.

"'Waii, waii!" Xiao Hu called out.

-

-

-

Sakura held Xiao Hu tightly against her, looking at her large family photo, consisting of herself, Syaoran, Carina, Xiao Chen, Alana, Kari, Tenchi, Yang, Sora, Alex, Ying, Hitomi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Daisy-before she had passed away-, Chiharu and little Kero up front. They were her family, her friends, and she couldn't ask for more.

Underneath of the large picture frame was a moderately sized picture of Daisy with a tiny girl of 5 with long auburn tresses, letters engraved on the frame.

_Beloved Mother of Li Sakura_

She remembers this picture so well. She was 5, her powers just awakened. Both of them were outside on sunny spring day when Lily had come up with a camera. She had wanted to take pictures of everyone and frame them in the church. Snuggling against the only mother she ever knew, the 5 year old Sakura and Daisy both posed happily for the camera, smiling to the happy sky.

That seemed so long ago now. Right after their escape from the church, they had been on the run for a year, sometime between that year, had found out she was pregnant. A little while after the birth of Li Xiao Hu, Chiharu had came one grey and rainy day,

"_Sakura… mother… Daisy… she passed away this morning." _

Those words kept echoing and repeating in Sakura's mind that day, and night. It was as if her brain was hollow, void and empty of everything and anything, the only thought remaining, _Daisy's not here anymore. She's left me._ Syaoran had consoled her, allowing her to sleep early, leaving him to take care of the newly born son. She had cried for at least a week, and when she thought she had used up all her tears, more leaked out of her eyes as they disguised themselves and entered her funeral.

_But she's here._ She thought in realization, _she's never left me. She's still alive in my heart, and she'll always watch over me._

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura turned around, wiping a stray tear that had fallen unconsciously down her face.

"Thinking." She said, "I can't be happier than I am now." She said softly, glancing back at Daisy's picture. Syaoran nodded understandingly,

"Yes, I'm sure she knows that too." He agreed, hugging her. He allowed Sakura to rest her head on his shoulder for a moment, his hands tracing her back, slowly massaging it to relieve the previously tense muscle. He felt the small and light scar near her waist, remembering the near fatal night.

"Did it hurt?" he asked quietly, staring down at her smooth face. Sakura knew what he was referring to for he had asked so many times.

"It did…" she admitted softly, "god it hurt so much. But do you know what hurt the most?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head,

"The thought of losing you and the children. Just the mere thought of never being able to see you again that hurt more than a dozen bullets." She said to him, staring up at him with her exquisite emerald eyes "But I'm happy I made it. I promised you I would, and I never turn on a promise." Syaoran nodded smiling, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes you did, and for that I'm grateful." He replied, kissing her gently on the tip of her nose. The two stayed like that for a while, comfortable in each other's arm, a comfortable silence surrounding the two.

"Mom… Dad?" Hitomi and Ying poked in. Syaoran and Sakura parted, seeing their daughters.

"Yes?" Sakura answered. Hitomi blushed,

"Can you… can you tell us the story of how you and dad met… again?" she asked timidly. That question drew about everyone in the house.

"You know what?" Xiao Chen said thoughtfully, leaning against the door frame, "It'll be nice to hear that again, relive memories." Carina nodded.

"To hear of good times, and of bad times, and how true love can conquer all." She said happily, squeezing Jonathan's hand.

"And how sometimes, moving on is the best way to heal." Alana added, smiling adoringly at her mother.

"Playing with your brothers and sisters, having each other by your side." Kari smiled, looking left to right at her brothers she loved so much.

"And learn how to grow up with one another." Sora added,

"Even if we do fight all the time." Alex added mildly.

"And to learn that sometimes, taking a chance is all that's needed to start another beautiful chapter of your life." Eriol said adoringly at his wife and his soon to be child.

" and no matter what we'll have one another." Tomoyo agreed, leaning on to Eriol's shoulder. Sakura smiled as a single tear fell from her eyes, eyeing one and every single one of her family.

"And a promise of forever," she said, looking at her husband,

"Is a promise that lasts forever." He responded.

-

-

-

A promise that can be broken is not a promise. A promise that goes on forever by itself is not a promise…

A promise kept and tried to fulfill to its fullest extent, even for a single day, is a promise that can change a lifetime.

-

-

-

A/N: sniff, sniff this is the last and final chapter of "The Sounds of Love". I am so happy that all of you stuck with me for so long. This chapter took me a while to write because I wanted it to be the best chapter yet. I really hope I made it. Thank you so much for sticking with me all throughout the 18 chapters of this story, after this I'm going to take a break, start studying for my exams. After that, I am most likely to start another CCS story. The next one may be a bit different from my previous ones, based on a Korean TV show. It's taking me a while to plan out everything since the plot of the story has yet to be perfected, but I hope you will stick with me and I hope to see you all again next time!


End file.
